Some things take time
by Scribble101
Summary: I suck at these. So basically it's about the growing realtionship between JJ & Emily, from friends to lovers. I hope you'll enjoy it...Chapter 13 and 18 are rated M
1. The teams night out

**So I wrote this because I was bored during Ethics class, I hope you like the first chapter. I'm not quite sure how much more will follow, but I will try my best.**

**I have to say that English isn't my first language, so please don't be too hard on my vocabulary and grammar, nevertheless I would appreciate if you give me some advice on how to make a better story. **

**The story is rated T but some chapters will for sure get a little hotter and will be rated M. I will tell you when things get a little more dirty though. Enjoy!**

"No way! You've got to be kidding me? I mean, yeah, I know I am the youngest on the team, but that I consider an assault!" laughed the blonde media liaison of the BAU team and crossed her arms in front of her chest, pretending to pout. Everybody else around her laughed. "Yes my dear, he thought you were shadowing Emily, to learn how to be a profiler." Penelope Garcia the technical analyst smirked at her blonde and blue eyed friend. The whole team was sitting in a bar. They had done that a lot lately, going out for a couple of drinks and some dancing. The team had more than just a work relationship, they've become a family. A family Jennifer Jareau appreciated, she loved them a lot and didn't know what she would do without the always listening ear of Penelope and the advices Aaron Hotchner, the teams unit chief, always gave her. JJ heard her favourite song playing, grabbed a hand, not knowing whose it was and she didn't care either, and dragged that person on the dance floor.

Emily Prentiss hated dancing in crowded clubs. She hated dancing in general. She felt awkward moving her hips to the sound of main stream music, it just wasn't her. She was a nerd and would always stay one. But when the blonde woman grabbed her hand she was too surprised to react and let herself being pulled on the dance floor. The brunette was standing there feeling eyed by the people around her, she couldn't move a muscle in her body.

While the younger woman was slowly moving her hips so the song, JJ looked up and saw the expression on Emily's face, she couldn't help but to smile. Willing to teach the older woman how to use her well trained body she put her hands on her hips, helping her to move to the sound.

Emily slowly started to move to the direction JJ's hands were telling her to. She looked at the young woman's face, seeing a smile appearing on her lips, as if she was pleased with her work.

JJ was enjoying the song, she knew she was smiling, but she couldn't help it. She thought about that always perfect and calm woman she was working with, not knowing what to do now on a casual night like this, dancing with a friend. She opened her eyes and realized brown eyes looking at her. She grinned, leaned a little closer and whispered in the other woman's ear "Look over your right shoulder."

Emily was confused, but did as she was told. There were two men standing at the edge of the dance floor literally starring at the two women. She had to smile. "You think they're enjoying what they're seeing?"

JJ laughed, she moved closer to Emily. _Well then let's give them a little something to be fantasising about. _ The younger woman looked into the dark brown eyes that were still focused on her blue ones, she blinked letting the woman know what she was planning on doing. The older woman nodded and kept moving her body seductively. JJ pulled Emily even closer and could now feel, the other woman's hot skin brushing against hers. The brunette didn't seem to care; she kept on moving to the same rhythm as the blonde ones. She never noticed how intense the other agent's eyes were. JJ never would have thought about doing what she then did. She leaned her head forward and whispered "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?"

Emily felt a shiver going down her spine. She didn't know what to do but to pull away from the other woman. She was confused. No one ever, not even a man, had ever said something like that to her. JJ made her feel good, not like the usual ugly duckling she was.

The second after JJ finished the last word she immediately regretted her actions, when she felt the other woman backing off. The younger agent looked down, but then felt a warm breath on her neck. "Yours are pretty seductive too." Emily giggled, squeezed her hand and headed back to the table, leaving the blonde agent standing alone and confused on the dance floor.

As Emily passed the two men they were dancing for, she heard disappointing mumble. _You wish guys. _She thought and sat down next to the oldest of the team, agent David Rossi. "What was going on between you guys there?" asked the dark and handsome agent. "Oh that," Emily laughed, "You see those guys standing there?" Emily pointed at the two men, Morgan following her eyes. "Yes I do. What about them?" "They were starring at us, and we thought about giving them a better reason to stare." Morgan bit on his knuckles "Ouh, you're evil." Everybody on the table laughed.

JJ also went back to the table and saw the brunette smiling at her. _Oh good she knew it was just another attempt to make them fantasise. _She thought and was relieved. The next time she was going to watch her gestures, but even though JJ felt weird about admitting that, she liked dancing like that with the older woman. When their bodies touched she felt a tingle in her stomach. She had had that tingle before, when she was a teenager and met her first, and she sighted, last love. But that was a long time ago and the blue eyed woman has never felt something like that since then. Sure, she had dates and too less of them, and some lovers. But that was mostly about sex and comfort. "You okay?" that question pulled JJ away from her thoughts and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Morgan the dark skinned profiler was looking at her. He was indeed a sexy man, especially with that smile on his face, but he was everything but her type. "Yes, I'm fine thanks. I was just lost in my thoughts." She squeezed his arm and gave him a smile.

Emily Prentiss wasn't sure what had happened on the dance floor, but she just played along having fun teasing the men. She looked at her watch; it was 2:30 in the morning. _Good thing we have the day off tomorrow. _She thought. It was their first day off within three months. They were all exhausted, but still decided to go to the club, to have some fun. She felt butterflies in her stomach when a hand wrapped around her waist quickly followed by the second one and a warm breath at her neck. She knew exactly who that was, because only with one person she was that close. It wasn't entirely true, but the other blonde woman wasn't the cuddly type. "I need some love. Nobody here loves me, they're all making fun of me!" the young woman complained in a childish tone. Emily had to laugh. "Oh no! How could they?" JJ pinched the female profiler in her side causing her to jump. "Hey! Don't tickle me I am a 100% on your side here." The younger woman rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." Emily laughed again. "You're working for the FBI agent Jareau; you should be able to cope with a little mocking under friends." "Just because I am an FBI agent doesn't mean I don't need love once in a while." The brunette turned around and gave JJ a big hug. The older woman looked deeply into JJ's bright blue eyes. After a few seconds she asked "Is that enough love for the next couple of days?" The younger woman smiled. "Yes for now it's enough I might come back for some extra hugs later." She joked. Was the blonde woman flirting with her? No that wouldn't make any sense they were just friends and they enjoyed each other's company that was all. Emily found herself in her apartment at 5 in the morning. That was a hell of a night. JJ made her dance several times yet that night and Emily got more and more comfortable. She had to smile to herself, what was it about the young blonde agent that made her feel so good? She didn't know, but she was happy that she had a person like that in her life.

When JJ was home it was getting light already. She looked at her alarm clock; 6:30 in the morning. She wasn't out that long since she was 19. She giggled, you're one hell of a chick agent Jareau. I didn't take her long to fall asleep.

She heard an annoying sound, which distracted her from the dream she had. "Ugh! What the hell?" she mumbled. It took her about 10 minutes to realize it was her alarm clock. She pushed the turn-off button and got out of bed. Her head was throbbing. She recalled last night and remembered all the drinks she had. Too much drinks she knew now. When she got into her kitchen she sat down at her table to overcome her dizziness she suddenly felt. After her head was clear again, JJ decided she needed some coffee.


	2. horror shopping trip

**Thanks for the rewievs. **

**So here is the 2****nd**** chapter, I hope you like it.**

**I do not own anything**

JJ's phone rang. She looked at the display and saw an unfamiliar name appearing on it. _When did I save this number?_ She thought, but picked up anyway.

"Hello? This is agent Jennifer Jareau…. What agent Prentiss, no she's…. Yeah I guess so, I will tell her right when I will be able to reach her. Bye."

The blonde woman hung up. She had Emily's phone, that's why she didn't know the name. She wondered who that man was and why he wanted to talk to Emily. The older agent never mentioned that she was seeing someone, and JJ was pretty sure, she would have told her. Pushing her thoughts aside, she her own number.

Emily was still lying in her bed when she heard an unfamiliar sound. She grabbed her bag and looked at the ringing phone. It took her some time to realize that it wasn't hers.

"Hello?" she answered confused.

"Hi Emily, it's JJ. I think you have something that belongs to me."

"What? Oh, your phone." JJ giggled on the other side of the line.

"Yes my phone agent Prentiss, you didn't realize that the phone in your bag didn't look like yours?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes I did for a fact, but I didn't know who's it was and I also didn't know that you have my phone. Plus I just woke up and as you know I had a long night."

"Yes I know. So you want to go for breakfast?"

"Sure. Let's say at the bakery around the corner of the BAU? In 30 minutes?"

The blonde agent agreed and hung up. _In 30 minutes? Are you crazy Emily Prentiss? You're never going to be ready in 30 minutes. _She rushed to get ready and surprisingly was at the bakery when they agreed to meet.

JJ was there early, she always liked to be there a little more early, instead of being late. She hated to be late and she hated people that were late. She looked at her watch, it was 11:40, she didn't know why, but she felt a little nervous that her co worker wasn't going to show up. She was taught better when she saw Emily's SUV approaching at the parking lot. JJ couldn't help but to smile, as she saw the brunette woman stumbling out of the car. She came walking to her quickly with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry that I am late Jayj, I know how much you hate that, but I just needed a little more than 20 minutes to get ready this morning."

"Nah, it's okay. Don't you worry I've only been here for 5 minutes myself." She lied.

They went inside the bakery and ordered breakfast. JJ had pancakes and a large caramel latte and Emily had a Hawaiian toast and an espresso.

"Oh, here's your phone Jayj." Emily grabbed her bag and handed JJ her phone. She felt a tingle when both women's hands touched.

JJ did the same and they enjoyed they're breakfast. It only took 10 minutes until they were talking about last night.

"So what happened after I headed home? Something I should now?" Emily smirked at her blonde friend.

JJ blushed.

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "IS there something I should know about?"

"No, not really. Nothing worth talking about anyway."

Emily tried to meet with JJ's eyes but the younger one avoided eye contact.

"Jennifer I know something is going on with you. Please tell me."

Her brown eyes met the blondes blue eyes. "It's really nothing, there was this man and he asked me for my number. I said no and he wasn't really happy about it. So after a couple of more drinks I gave in and he got my number."

Emily smiled. "And what's so bad about that? You haven't been on a date in years…"

Now it was JJ who raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, but look, I know how much you want to be in a relationship, you've told me more than once. So why don't just take the opportunity if it is thrown at your feet?"

Emily was looking deeply into JJ's eyes until the blonde woman broke contact.

"I don't know. I guess I am just afraid of getting hurt. That's all."

Emily knew what Jennifer was talking about. A couple of years ago JJ had fallen for a man she really cared about. They spent every single minute together when the young agent wasn't on any cases. They actually considered to get married, until that day JJ found out that her lover already had a wife and three kids in Minneapolis. It took her friend a few months to recover from it, and since then she avoided men in general.

The brunette profiler reached across the table taking JJ's into hers.

"Every man that would hurt you is the most stupid person on this planet. You are the most caring, loving and nicest person I've ever met. And you bet I feel blessed to have you as a friend. And if any guy does hurt you one time, I will take care of him and I am pretty sure Pen and Morgan would love to join me and help." She smiled.

JJ smiled back. She was so happy that Emily had joined the BAU, she loved Penelope and all the others, but Emily understood her so much better than anyone else. It was probably because she had gone through a lot when she was a teenager and she just knew how to cope with bad things.

"Thank you." JJ said in a soft voice. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Any time sweetie, any time." Before she let go if her friends hand she squeezed it in encouragement.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" The older agent asked suddenly.

"No, not that I know, why do you have anything special planned?"

Emily grinned. "Well since we had such a good time last night, Morgan and I were planning on going out again tonight. We all can need a few normal days and nights after everything we've seen the last 2 weeks."

JJ hesitated, but then gave in and said yes.

"Great. So I will see you later?" the female profiler smiled.

"Sure." The blonde agent said and got up to pay for her food.

Emily rose from her chair and grabbed JJ's arm lightly.

JJ was surprised, looked at her arm and then into the deep brown eyes of her friend.

It took the brunette some time to tell her that it was her treat. At first her Jennifer refused, but was then convinced when Emily promised her that she could buy her a drink later tonight.

"Em?"

Emily turned round, she was just about to enter her car. "Yes?"

"I.. umm.. Do you want to go shopping? I was going to go with one of my friends but something came up, so she cancelled. I know you're one of those rare female objects that don't like shopping, but it is soooooo boring alone." JJ smiled and put on her best puppy face.

She was right, Emily really didn't like shopping that much, but she was a people person, plus she liked hanging out with her blonde friend. "So I am an object. Is that how you see me?" She joked.

The younger woman smiled. "Crap you caught me!"

Both women had to laugh. Finally Emily said yes and they were on their way to the biggest mall in town.

"Please, I need a break." The older agent complained and sat down on a bench, rubbing her sore feet. "How can somebody actually enjoy this?" Emily looked up to her friends face.

"How can somebody not?" She asked back. "I mean come on! Don't tell me you want to go home already, we've only been here for 3 hours."

"Only?! I don't remember when I ever was shopping for three hours. Wait, I've never been shopping for three hours. Usually it takes 30 minutes to walk into a store and see if they could have something I like."

The blonde woman looked at her in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Emily kept looking at her.

JJ raised her eyebrows. "Oh my god, you ARE serious."

The other woman nodded. And saw the disappointment in her friend's eyes. "Okay, how about that, we grab some coffee sit down for a bit and then, if you're still up to it, we'll continue." Her suggestion placed a smile on JJ's face. The brunette got up and they went to a coffee shop nearby. It was funny, Emily Prentiss knew that her co worker was only 8 years younger than her, and she still had the feeling she was shopping with a teenager.

After another 3 hours of power shopping Emily was finally home. She had bought three new jeans, a tank top and a cute little dress that JJ really liked on her, so she decided to buy it. She wasn't the dress-wearing-type and she didn't really know why she bought that dress, but she had the weird feeling it had something to do with JJ liking it. She shook her head to get those thought out of her head and went into her bathroom getting ready to have a nice hot bath.

"You're late missy!" The tall dark and handsome man said when JJ entered the room. "But damn girl you look hot!"

"Shut up Morgan." The blonde agent said and pushed him away. But he was right, she was late, and she was late only because she couldn't decide on what to wear, she called Emily at least three times to ask her what would be sexy but not too desperate. In the end she decided to wear her tight blue dress with the plunging neckline. She looked around the table where her friends sat but couldn't see her brown eyed friend.

"Where's Emily?" she asked as she sat down on one of the still free chairs.

It was Penelope Garcia who said that the brunette was a little late, because she had a car accident.

"She had what?!" JJ looked at the technical goddess with eyes wide open. "And you're sitting here partying while she might be in the hospital severely injured?"

Pen put a hand on her thigh to calm her down. "Relax hunny, she is fine. Some one hit her, but it isn't more than a little bump. She even was the one who called us. The only thing Em has to do now: is to wait for the police to come and look at the damage. She will be here any minute. Now, what do you want to drink my sexy blonde friend?"

JJ blushed by her friends compliment. But she couldn't enjoy herself knowing that her friend might be injured or what not. It was only after Emily arrived when she finally started to loosen up.

They were on the dance floor again. Emily dancing with their co worker Derek Morgan and JJ with a good looking man she met just a couple of minutes ago. She was surprised how much she enjoyed dancing with her co worker. He indeed is very sexy and a hell of a good dancer, but she didn't feel attracted to him at all. Derek Morgan was one of her best friends and she knew that she could always come to him if there was something bothering her. Derek took her hand and put it behind his neck when the music started to get a little slower. She instantly had to laugh when he did so.

The male agent looked at her confused. "What?"

"It's nothing. Just the thought of us to do slow dancing and…" she continued laughing "It just feels weird you know?"

Now Derek had to laugh too. "Yea I know what you mean. But you have to admit, we look sexy together."

"Derek Morgan you are unbelievable." She whispered into his ear. "Let's go sit down."

He agreed. And as they walked back to their table Emily could take a glance at JJ dancing and could see her blue eyes meeting hers. She smiled at her friend and made a thumbs up sign to let her know that she like what she was seeing. JJ just smiled back at then focused on her dance partner again.


	3. I love you

**So here am I sitting in my bed being sick so I figured I could just as well write a new chapter. Hope you like it. But as I said before, I don't exactly know what this is leading to.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

"Our little JJ is definitely enjoying herself there." Morgan joked while the team was watching their youngest team member dancing with a tall blonde man.

"Leave her alone Derek." Emily warned him with a smile on her face.

The dark profile put his hands up in defense. "I won't, I promise."

"Good for you." She pinched him in the ribs.

The bartender arrived and the team ordered a couple of more drinks.

"Going wild tonight Prentiss?" Morgan teased his friend, after she got her martini.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Thinking you will have any chance, agent Morgan?"

Her friend put on that breath taking smile and nodded towards the crowed mass.

"Care to dance again? Now, that there's a little upbeat song playing?"

"Well, if you're asking like this, how can I resist your charm agent?" Emily joked.

Derek held out his and the brunette profiler put hers in it. They started dancing. Emily felt something striking her back and as she turned around she was facing her blonde friend with a horrified expression on her face. The older woman knew that expression; there was obviously something, or better someone dancing a little too close. She put both her hands on JJ hips and pulled her close to her. Both women kept on dancing and JJ put her hands on her friends back and they turned around so that Emily could face Jennifer's 'attacker'. She instantly had to burst out into a laugh. She could totally understand her friends horrified face now, that boy was about 16 and probably drunk. He grinned at her trying to grab JJ's behind, to prevent that, Emily did before he could. _What the hell are you doing Prentiss? _The boy looked confused backed off and walked away.

JJ was thankful to her friend for saving her from that teenage boy. _What was he doing here anyway? He's not older than 16 maybe 17. _As they turned round she could hear Emily's laughter and her breath on her cheek. But what she felt after that made her jump a little. The young blonde woman suddenly felt hands grabbing her ass. If she wouldn't know any better she would have thought it was Emily Prentiss, but that couldn't be. _Don't be ridiculous. _JJ shuddered when she heard her friend whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might want me to go for it instead of him."

_Oh my god! It was her that touched you. _JJ suddenly felt tensed and didn't know how to react to that. But as fast as her friend's hands grabbed her, as fast Emily Prentiss let go again. The young agent didn't know why, but she felt a little disappointment after they loosened their touch.

"I don't mind, as long as you saved me." She said and looked deep into the other woman's eyes. There was something about those dark brown eyes that gave her a tingle in her stomach.

"What is he doing here anyway? He is like what, 17 at the most?" She said, still giggling.

JJ rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize until he looked at his watch and said he still had 2 hours till his curfew."

Emily had to laugh again and raised her eyebrows. "His curfew? But now agent Jareau be honest, didn't you feel good that such a young male human being flirted with you?"

The blue eyed agent pinched her friend in the arm and started to realize that they were still dancing very closely together. She didn't know why she felt the urge, but she pulled her friend closer and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder when a slower song started to play. She never realized how good Emily Prentiss smelled and how warm and soft her skin was. _What is wrong with you Jareau? Cut it out! _But still, Jennifer didn't want this dance to end.

After the song ended Emily pulled herself out of the embrace and looked and her friend. She could see that something was bothering her younger co worker. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds.

"You wanna go outside for a little bit?" She asked hoping to get the blonde agent to talk to her.

JJ just nodded. Emily grabbed her hand and dragged her along with her, giving Morgan a sign that they were going outside. As they walked through the door the brunette woman could feel the warm breeze, which made her shiver. They walked over to the parking lot still holding hands.

"So young lady, would you please tell me what's wrong with you?" The dark haired agent turned around and looked her friend straight in the eyes.

JJ looked down. "It's nothing, really.. I… It's just.. Em, I cannot tell you yet, it's too early."

Emily realized the glimmer of a tear in her friend's bright blue eyes. She put her hand on JJ's shoulder and tilted her chin up, so that the young woman could look at her.

"Jennifer, what happened?" She asked concerned. Prentiss was starting to get worried.

"Emily, can we please not talk about this on a parking lot?" JJ tried the best she could, but one way or another she felt tears falling down. "I will tell you what happened, but not here, not now."

Emily didn't know what else to do, but giver her friend a hug. She could feel JJ shaking.

"You should sit down in my car, you're shaking all over, I don't want you to collapse on me here." The brunette opened her car door and leaded her friend to sit down. She strokes her arm. "I will be right back, I'm just going to get our stuff and I will bring you home."

The moment Emily wanted to leave she felt a light grip on her arm. As she turned around she looked into watery blue eyes.

"Please don't tell them anything."

"I promise." The older woman squeezed her co workers hand gently and headed back to the bar.

When Prentiss entered the bar her friends looked at her in confusion. She just shook her head grabbed hers and JJ's stuff and wanted to get back to her as soon as possible.

"Prentiss!"

She turned around and saw Morgan approaching her.

"You leaving?" He looked at her and the other agent's bag in her hands.

"Yes I am. I'm taking JJ home, she isn't feeling too well."

"Can I…"

Emily didn't let her friend finish his question and shook her head slowly. "No you can't. But I promise I will call you later oaky?" She gave Derek a kiss and went to get JJ and bring her home.

When she arrived at her car she couldn't see Jennifer anywhere.

She felt fear welling up insider her. "JJ?!"

After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime she heard a mumble from behind the next corner. She quickly walked around the corner and saw JJ leaning against the brick wall.

"Jayj are you okay? What are you doing here? Why didn't you wait at the car?" She helped her friend to get steady again and walked with her to the SUV.

"I suddenly had the feeling I had to throw up; I didn't wanna mess up your seats."

Emily looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to scare you." She looked at the taller woman apologetic.

The profiler just looked at her in silence and closed the passenger door. The whole trip to JJ's they didn't talk. It wasn't until later in the apartment when the silence broke.

After JJ got walked to her door she turned around to thank her friend. But she saw in the dark brown eyes that simple "Thank you" wouldn't make it. And she could understand her, if something was bothering Emily that much she would have wanted some answers too. So she let her enter her house.

"You want something to drink?" she asked, hardly audible.

The other woman shook her head and sat down on the living room couch, ready for some answers.

"Jennifer, please tell me what is wrong with you." The older agent asked in a worried tone.

JJ felt tears in her eyes. She sat down beside her friend and looked at her.

"What is bothering you so much? You know you can trust me right?" She stroke JJ's cheek.

"Yes I know, it's just.. " her voice broke. She cleared her throat. "Okay. When I got home.. There.. There was a man standing in front of my house. At first I didn't know who he was, but then I remembered. He was one of the men we were making fun of yesterday night." JJ breathed heavily trying to control her emotions and then continued. "He said I will pay for making him hot and then letting him stay there like a stupid puppy. Or something similar to this, I don't remember. Anyway.. umm… he.. umm.. grabbed my wrist and wanted me to open up the door. I couldn't reach my gun, I know I should have been able too, but somehow is couldn't Em."

"Schhh. It's okay. What happened after you got inside?" She stroke JJ's hair and looked her deeply in her eyes encouraging her to continue. Meanwhile preparing herself what to hear next.

JJ's voice started shaking as she started again. "He closed the door behind us and told me to give him my gun. I did as I was told and then he wrapped his arms around me breathing heavily into my ear. I felt so lost and weak." She sighed. "He traced his hand down my stomach and started to undo my pants. He… he pushed me against the wall and I could feel him getting aroused. I didn't know how I managed to get out of his grip… I ran outside and didn't stop until I was 3 blocks away from my house. I got back to my house and he was gone." JJ was sobbing now. She felt Emily's arms wrapped around her, hearing her breathing.

"Why didn't you tell anyone JJ? You can't keep something like this by yourself. Look at me."

JJ lifted her head.

"Did he rape you? Or assaulted you in any other way?"

The blonde woman shook her head. Emily felt I sting in her heart when she saw the hurt in the usually bright blue eyes. Who would do something like this? She tried to remember the men they danced for, but she couldn't recall any faces. They sat like this for several more minutes, until JJ calmed down.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" The brunette asked softly kissing her friends hair.

"I didn't know. I.. You.. nothing happened. I ran away."

"Nothing happened?! JJ you almost got raped, this guy could come back, he knows where you live. You got lucky. Oh my god JJ, if I would have known this I would…"

"You would have done what?" The younger woman interrupted. "There is nothing you could have done, he was gone long before I was back here. "

"JJ it's not about that and you know it. You should have known better than that. You might have scratched him or had some fiber form his shirt on you. We could've traced him and caught him. Now there's nothing left." Emily sounded harsher than she wanted and regretted her tone immediately after she looked into the blonde's eyes.

"I umm. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh." She apologized.

The still crying agent got up and went into her bathroom. When she came back she held a shirt in her hand.

"I wore this you might still be able to find some traces on it." She handed it over to the profiler.

"Thank you, but you know that I have to tell the others now right?" Emily looked at her.

"Yes, I know. I should've told them.. I just.." She started to cry again.

The taller agent went over to her and comforted her. "It's okay. I understand." She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, you know that right?"

JJ looked at her, why did she feel so good in the arms of one of her best friends, and why did that last sentence made her feel so secure. "I know. Thank you."

They went to sit on the couch and JJ snuggled into Emily side. They were sitting like this for hours, Emily stroking Jennifer's hair, watching TV. The brunette agent heard her friend's steady breathing knowing that she fell asleep, but she didn't want to leave her friend all by herself, so she decided to let her sleep and stay. Emily Prentiss would stay as long as she could, or as long as her friend wanted her to stay. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep too.


	4. Idian food, kisses and broken ribs

**Next chapter. I hope you like it**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

When JJ woke up she could feel arms wrapped around her and she started to freak for a second. But then she calmed down again when she realized that it was her co worker. _She stayed here all night. She didn't leave you side Jennifer. She really cares about you. What it is about you that you can't open up to her. It's probably because she hasn't open up to you yet. Stupid girl why don't you make the first move? _She groaned feeling the results of the night on the couch snuggled into her friend's arms.

"I'm too old for couch nights." She said to herself.

Emily jumped when she heard JJ voice. "What?! JJ are you okay?"

"Em, Em I'm fine. I'm here." She took her friend's hand and held it to calm her down.

"Oh." The older agent blushed a little, realizing that she slightly overreacted. "I'm sorry. Ugh, why didn't I go home? This night will haunt me for the next 4 weeks." She grabbed her neck.

"Tell me about it. We're so definitely not 16 anymore."

"No we're not."

They sat up, both reaching for her necks. They looked at each other and had to laugh. Both felt like they had partied all night. But they hadn't, Emily remembered what JJ had told her the night before. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her friend. And then she knew why she stayed and endured the discomfort. _Don't lie to you Prentiss, it was the most comfortable night you had in months. _She enjoyed the younger friends company more than she liked. _Get a grip! She is your friend and she needs your help now._

"How are you feeling today?" she paused then added "Besides the massive neck pain."

JJ had to smile. "I think I'm okay. I mean…"

"I know what you mean." Emily sighed. "JJ I wish you would've told me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I love you and I should have trusted you."

Emily felt her heart jump when she heard JJ's soft words. She didn't know what was happening there right now but she knew she kinda liked it._ Stop thinking like this!_

"Em? Hello? Emily Prentiss?" the blonde press liaison looked at her.

"Hmm? What? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. I think I should go home now. How about I will come back later and we go out for, I don't know ice cream and a walk in the park?"

"Sounds good."

She walked Emily to the door.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

She pulled her brown eyed friend in a close hug and rested her chin on Emily's shoulder. "Thank you so much." She kissed her friend on the cheek and stroked the soft lips of the older agent.

"No problem. I will see you tonight."

When Emily was standing in front of JJ's apartment she sighed before she knocked on the door. She heard stumbling and several locks being opened.

"Hey. You look umm.. better." Emily greeted her friend.

"Nice try Em. I know I look horrible." She smiled letting Emily Prentiss enter her house for the third time this weekend.

"I gave the police your shirt. They found something and now they're running it through the system."

"Oh okay. Thank you Em."

Emily let her hand rest on JJ's shoulder for a while and smiled at her. "So what are we doing tonight?"

The blonde woman sat down on her couch and shrugged. "I don't know what would you like to do?"

Emily joined the younger woman on the couch. "Hmm, I just like to sit here, watch TV and talk to you." Her stomach growled. "And maybe order something in?"

They had to laugh.

"Okay, what do you like? No scratch that I'm in the mood for some Indian food."

The blonde agent got up, went into her kitchen and dialed the number.

Emily Prentiss sat in the living room and looked around. There were pictures everywhere. A couple of JJ in her soccer outfit, some of her family and one picture of the team. She got up and took a closer look she knew that the picture had to be older, because Elle Greeneway was still on the team. Emily felt knots in her stomach it somehow bothered her that there was no picture of her in her friend's house. _Why exactly should she have a picture of you in her house huh? It's not like you're her girlfriend. She probably didn't update the frame or didn't want to update it, because she misses Elle. You're overreacting again agent Prentiss._

When Jennifer Jareau walked into her living room she saw Emily looking at her picture frames. She never noticed how petite the tough agent actually was. JJ knew that her friend was very slim and well trained but she never saw her as a petite woman. The blonde agent loved how her hair curled at the end and how it shimmered in the light of the sunset that was beaming through her window. Could she see Emily's underwear peering up shortly over her jeans. _What the hell are you paying attention too? Her hair? Her underwear? Are you going insane? She was just here to comfort you not more and not less. _

"Our food should be here in about 40 minutes."

Emily jumped. She felt a little embarrassed. "JJ. I'm sorry I didn't want to.. " she smiled shyly.

"It's okay, don't worry, if I didn't want people to look at my pictures I would keep them shut away somewhere right?" She sat down as well

"So what did all the others say when you gave them my shirt?"

The older woman was startled by JJ's question. "Umm well, they asked what had happened and I told them. Garcia wanted to call you right away, but I told her you still needed some time to be alone and think. So I didn't tell them that I was going to visit you. I don't want them to be disappointed."

JJ looked down on her lap. "Thank you again."

The brunette placed her hand on JJ's thigh. She wanted to draw her hand back but then decided that they were friends and friends touch each other, there was nothing to it. "Stop thanking me JJ, I am your friend and I would do everything to protect you. I love you JJ."

_What? Did she just say that she loves me? God danmit JJ, of course she loves you, she just told you that she is your friend. What is it with you that you can't control yourself anymore when she is around?_ JJ didn't know how to react, but she knew that she loved that feeling. She looked up and caressed Emily's cheek. Her heart starting to pound against her chest, she was a 100% sure Emily would be able to hear it. She had to get over the awkward silence so she started to tickle her friend.

"NO! STOP!" her friend screeched.

But JJ didn't stop, not even when both women fell off the couch and landed on the hard ground.

"Please JJ.." Emily pleaded her friend. "Stop, you're torturing me."

JJ knew how much her dark haired co worker hated it when she tickled her, but she also knew that she would never be mad at her.

"Agent Jareau I have to warn you I am a well educated FBI agent and I will use everything in my power to protect myself." Emily was able to say under her laughter.

JJ, now sitting on top of her friend to gain control continued. "Well then miss FBI agent, show me what you got." She challenged the other woman.

"You asked for it."

Emily turned her friend over and was now sitting on top of the blonde agent. She looked down into deep blue eyes. Her eyes wandered down to JJ's luscious lips, they looked so soft. Emily suddenly felt the urge to kiss the woman under her. She was shocked by her thoughts and got off and sat down beside her friend.

The younger woman was still laughing. "I let you win! Just to make that clear."

"Yeah right." Emily smirked at her. "You should've seen your face when I turned you over." She had to breathe heavily.

JJ couldn't take her eyes off of her sexy friend._ Sexy friend? What the..?_ The way she was breathing like she just made love to someone. _What are you doing? Like she just made love? How would you know what she looks like when she made love and why do you even care? _She placed her hand on her chest realizing she was seeking for breath herself.

"Come here." JJ said in a husky voice.

Emily leaned forward and felt JJ's hand on her face ticking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She felt her heart stop for a moment and she could swear that Emily was starring at her lips. Her hair felt so soft and the scent of the other woman made JJ feel like she never felt before. She felt her lips prickle and bit on them. She couldn't resist but touch her friend's lips, they were soft and warm. And then without any hesitation she placed her lips on Emily's. Something exploded in her head when their lips met. It felt wonderful, the brunette's lips tasted like strawberries. Their lips barely touched but JJ could feel Emily shiver under her breath. Their lips slowly moving against each other. She suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled back slowly. The blonde woman opened her eyes and looked at her friend. Panic came up.

"I'm so sorry Emily! I didn't want to.. I mean.. "

Emily just smiled. "It's okay JJ. I had to try that to when I was younger and I also tried it with my best female friend. Who else would be a better test object?" She blinked at her.

JJ was relieved, Emily didn't seem to care that they just kissed. _It wasn't even a real kiss, your lips just touched for a tiny bit of a second, not more. You interpret too much into this. It was a kiss between two girls, nothing more. _JJ knew it wasn't something worth talking about.

The door bell rang. _Saved by the bell Jennifer Jareau. _

"Food's here!" She came back into her living room waving the paper bag in her hand.

Emily smiled at her. "It was about time, after your torture I really need something to eat now. What did you order?"Emily grabbed the paper bag eagerly.

"Whoa, what's up with that? I mean I knew you were hungry, but I didn't know that you were starving." She teased her friend.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't almost get tickled to death agent Jareau."

"Tickled to death? Don't you think you are a little over exaggerating there?" She got plates and the cutlery and sat down on the couch next to Emily.

"Me? Over exaggerating? I think not!" She smiled and took a bite of her food.

"I think you are you wanna see how it feels to be tickled to death?"

Emily put her plate down knowing what would come now. JJ jumped at her and started to tickle her.

"Pleeeeaaseee JJ stop it. I just ate." She laughed hysterically.

"Nah-uh. You wanna be tickled to death, here you go." Moved from Emily's hip to her arm pits and down again.

After 15 minutes of torturous tickling Emily and JJ sat on the couch breathlessly.

"You are pure evil Jennifer Jareau." Emily leaned her head on JJ's shoulder.

"No I am not. You asked for it."

"I asked for it?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you did. Wanna argue again?" JJ asked.

"No, I will pass. So what's on TV tonight?" The brunette profiler grabbed the remote and zapped through the channels.

"Hey, weren't you gonna take me out for a walk and some ice cream?" The young agent sat up and looked at her friend.

"You're right Jayj. Kays, let's get going."

Both grabbed their coats and went outside. It was a mild summer night and still pretty warm even though it was 11:30 already.

"Yummy that ice cream is delicious Em."

Emily smiled. "I knew you'd like it. It's my favorite place around here it's so quiet and peaceful nothing like our job."

JJ took her friends hand. "I know what you mean."

They were walking for a little bit more than an hour after they found a man that was sketching tourists. They pretended to be form out of town and let him draw a picture of them. They were goofing around and thought it would be funny if Jennifer held Emily in her arms.

"You sure you can stand like this for 30 minutes?" Emily asked frightened for her own health.

"You're not like 200 pounds heavy Em; I think I will be good."

"You think?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "I know, okay?"

After 15 minutes JJ started to stumble a little. And then _WUSH_ they fell.

"OUCH JJ!" Emily fell hard on the ground.

She heard loud laughter next to her and couldn't help but to laugh too. Even though she was in a lot of pain.

"Em… I'm… soo sorry!" JJ laughed "Really I am."

They both laughed for 3 more minutes before gaining control again. Emily was trying to get up and felt pain running through her ribs. She flinched.

"Em, are you okay?" JJ looked at her in worry. She helped her friend up.

"I ouch.. umm I think I sprained some ribs when we fell. I'm okay really, it just hurts a little."

She couldn't get up by herself so she grabbed the blonde agents hand to get a little support.

The younger woman raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it just hurts a little when you breath move or do other things a normal person does." She said sarcastically.

The artist cleared his throat. "I'm sorry ladies?"

They both turned around and looked at him.

"I'm done with you bodies; if you still wanna have the picture umm I umm just need to draw your faces."

Emily decided to let him finish the sketch; she didn't go through all that trouble without that thing now.

Emily and JJ didn't walk back to the blonde apartment, because Emily wasn't able to walk on her own anymore. They took a cap and stopped at the hospital.

"I don't think this is necessary Jayj." Emily complained, holding on to her friends arm.

"Well I don't care what you think, you aren't able to walk alone and that tells me that your ribs are not sprained, I think they might be broken."

The brunette agent rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes on me agent Prentiss; you know as much as I do that you need to get checked out."

After an hour at the hospital JJ brought Emily home. She had broken 2 of her ribs and needed to take it slow for the next 3 weeks. Emily hated that, she hated to be not able to function like she used to. After JJ left, she went to take a shower. The female profiler had troubles undressing but then managed to get under the shower. After that she went to her bed and started to read. Her mind drifted off and she thought about today. She had so much fun with the young woman. _She got you injured, some hell of a day._ She also thought about the kiss. It was short but breathtaking. Emily Prentiss never expected JJ to try out how it would feel to kiss a woman. Emily was 19 when she did it herself she kissed one of her best friends in Germany. It felt good, but not as comforting as kissing a man. But when JJ kissed her she felt electricity running through her body, she thought it was probably because the young agent caught her off guard. Her lips felt so soft, shy and eagerly at the same time. They hadn't talk about the kiss because they both knew it would make them feel awkward. The rest of the day was just like her normal girls nights. _Ouch!_ She felt a pain when she was lying down, well except for the broken ribs. The older woman had to smile, no one would believe their story, it was just too funny. Emily Prentiss fell asleep thinking about the past 2 days.


	5. Stay strong

**Here comes chapter 5 ;). Thanks for all the nice reviews. I hope you like this one as well. **

**I'm not so good with the case thing so please don't be too hard on me I tried my best ;)**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

"Ouch! Morgan, please be careful." Emily flinched when Derek Morgan grabbed her by her waist.

"Why? What did I do? Everything okay Prentiss?" He looked at her in concern.

The brunette profiler smiled. "Not quite. I broke 2 ribs yesterday."

"Who broke 2 ribs?" asked the genius on the team, Spencer Reid.

"Now how did you do that agent Prentiss?" Asked Morgan ignoring Reid's question.

Emily continued to her desk. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you Derek." She laughed and then stopped again emmidiately when she felt the pain going through her body.

"Try me."

"Well, JJ dropped me and I fell." The profiler looked at her friend waiting for his reaction.

"JJ dropped you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why would she drop you?" Reid asked.

Emily turned around and glared at him.

Spence realized that and added. "I mean, how.. I mean yeah, why did she drop you?"

"Because I weight more than she does and she couldn't hold me anymore."

"Wait, she held you?" Morgan looked at her.

"Yes she did. You can only drop a person when you're holding her right?"

"Why was she holding you exactly Em?"

"We went for a walk and found one of those sketch man, you know that draw little caricatures of tourists? We thought it would be funny to let him sketch on for us and JJ had this great idea that she could hold me in her arms. Well after 15 minutes to wobble and yeah we fell."

Morgan stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

After a couple of seconds both men burst out laughing.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard! Where is that picture?"

"At JJ's." She started to turn on her computer.

Both men walked away and seated at their desks.

They had a case three women were murdered within 3 weeks in a small town near New Orleans. The police didn't find any DNA or similar that could convict the unsub. And the only thing the BAU knew was; that the unsub liked brunette woman in their mid thirties. He was cruel, he tortured his victims, made them suffer.

"That's not much to work with Hotch." Derek stated when he looked over the file he was given by the unit chief.

"I know, let's just focus on the wounds the victims have." Hotch looked around the team.

"Well I assume the unsub is male and a sexual sadist. He cut the women first let them bleed and sew them again, but then started all over until they weren't his type anymore, because they had too much scars." Emily said.

They arrived at the crime scene. The minute JJ saw what had happened to these women she had to go outside the house to get some fresh air. She has seen a lot of cruel things happen to other people, even women, but that was too much for her. These women had suffered so much pain and humiliation. She looked at the pictures from the file again. There was no inch of the women's bodies that wasn't scarred, except for their face. The face was wearing make-up as if they were just about to go out on a date. JJ thought about her attacker, she shivered. The young agent turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked into the dark brown eyes of her unit chief.

"JJ are you okay? You seem a little off?" Hotch asked looking worried.

The blonde woman cleared her throat. "Umm yes I'm fine, thanks Hotch."

Hotch nodded, knowing that there was something else bothering his young co worker, but he was sure she'd tell him if she would feel the urge to.

The team didn't make any progress. They had been 3 more murderers after they arrive in the town. Still no DNA.

"This sucks." JJ looked around the woman's apartment. "How can he not cut himself or leave something else behind?"

"It tells us that he is thorough. Ex-military maybe?" Reid suggested

"It could be." Hotch said. "But he could also have obsessive compulsive."

"Well we don't have time for guessing, he doesn't wait one week to kill the next one anymore, he killed 3 women in 7 days. He knows that we're after him." The oldest agent David Rossi said.

Meanwhile Morgan and Prentiss were at the next to last crime scene to see if they had missed something.

"Nothing." Emily said frustrated. "How can someone cut and stab a person and leave no traces of skin tissue or blood? I mean, even he would have worn gloves he still could have cut himself."

"I know. It's like nobody ever was here."

Suddenly the female agent felt a shiver going down her spine. She felt like somebody was watching her. The brunette woman turned around but couldn't see anyone. _You're going crazy Emily Prentiss._ She said to herself.

"Maybe there is something outside the house that we haven't seen yet." Emily went outside into the woman's backyard. There was the shiver again. _Get a grip Prentiss, nobody's watching you._ She was about to go back into the house and felt a tight grip on her arm.

"What the..?" she couldn't finish her sentence and felt a fist hitting her face. Pain ran through her head and ribs. She fell onto the ground and could feel something being wrapped around her wrists. _Derek please come outside, please._ And then everything turned black.

Derek Morgan heard a dull sound. He went to look out of the window, but couldn't see anything. He took a look at his watch. "Emily Prentiss what are you doing outside? We need to be back in an hour and it's a 45 minute drive. Women." He rolled his eyes and went outside. He was surprised when he didn't find his female co worker outside. "Em?"

He gaced around but still no sign of the brunette woman.

"Danmit Emily where are you?"

He took his phone and dialed Prenitss' number. He turned around when he heard the sound of a cell phone. The profiler walked into the direction where the sound was coming from and found the other profilers phone lying on the ground.

"What the heck happened to you Emily Prentiss?"

He picked up her phone and dialed his unit chief's number.

"Hotch, it's me Morgan."

"What did you and Prentiss find out?" The BAU's unit chief asked.

"It's more what I didn't find."

"What do you mean?"

Derek Morgan could hear the worried undertone.

"Em is gone Hotch. I can't find her anywhere. She went outside to see if we have missed something. After a couple of minutes I went after her to tell her that we need to get back, she wasn't there."

"Did you try to call her?"

"I did. I found her phone lying on the ground near the house."

"Come back here." His boss said.

"Hotch, let me at least call the local police, I'm not gonna leave this house, she could still be around here somewhere."

"Morgan, I did that already the police is on their way. We need you here, you need to tell us what you saw and heard."

When he arrived at the station his fellow team members were already trying to find the brunette agent.

"Was there something you heard or saw?" Reid asked Morgan not a second after he entered the conference room.

Derek thought for a moment. "I thought I heard a thud sound, but then I looked around and I couldn't see anything. I should have checked, maybe I would have been able to save her or to see the unsub."

Rossi put his hand on the dark agent's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. You have to focus now."

The phone rang.

"I'm hurt people." The voice of the tech goddess echoed in the room. "I had to see on the news that one agent has been kidnapped during the investigation and you didn't tell me. You know I would have understood how the men didn't wanna tell me, but you Em or JJ, you could have told me."

"Penelope." JJ said in a concerned voice, realizing that her friend obviously didn't know that one of the team was the agent that's been kidnapped."Emily is the one that was taken."

Silence. After a few moments the blonde woman on the other end of the line found her voice again.

"Oh my god. What can I do, do you know how.. is she.. what.. why..? Oh my god."

"Relax Garcia, we all have to focus now." Hotch tried to calm her down.

"Yes Sir, I know, so anything I can help with?"

"No, not right now, but I will call you as soon as I have something for you." He hung up.

"Ugh".

When Emily woke up she felt pain all over. She couldn't move and noticed that the only thing she was wearing was a hospital gown. _Great. Now you're gonna be next in line. How could you be so stupid? _The profiler heard footsteps coming closer and then a dark angry voice.

"You really thought you could catch me?" He laughed. I was a laugh that gave Emily goosebums.

"Now they will." She hated herself because she couldn't keep her voice steady.

"And why is that?"

"Because you just kidnapped an FBI agent. That is why."

He laughed again. Emily almost had to throw up when she felt his warm breath on her face.

"But until then you're mine."

He put the woman's face between his hands and kissed her. Emily pressed her lips together, but he forced his tongue into her mouth. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek when his hands slowly wondered under the gown. Emily hated to feel so helpless, but then suddenly he let go. She thought he let go for good but she realized it wasn't the case, Emily felt a sharp pain and blood dripping down her thighs. And slowly drifted away.

"Wake up!"

The female profiler felt a fist hitting her face and then blood running down her face. The bastard broke her nose.

"You've slept enough. Time to fulfill your duty."

The man sat down on top of her and kissed her again. This time Emily didn't try to keep her mouth shut. _It wouldn't make any difference anyway Em. He always gets what he wants. Don't even try to resist him. Hotch where are you?_ Emily felt sick when she felt his hand on her breast. He struggled under his grip but that only made him more aroused. He kissed down her neck and her collarbone. _Please stop._ Again there were tears falling down her cheeks. He pulled her gown up and started to unbutton his pants. Emily knew what was coming and closed her eyes. _Stay strong Prentiss._

Derek slammed his fist on the table. "This is driving me crazy! We have nothing Hotch!"

JJ knew that Morgan was right. They had nothing. No clue where the unsub might have taken Emily. Her stomach tightened up when she thought about her friend. She didn't want to think what could happen to the brunette agent, how the other women looked when they found them. The blonde woman saw milky white eyes where brown once looked at her and a scarred body. JJ felt her eyes filling with tears. They had to find her, they just had to.

"JJ are you listening?" Hotch asked the blonde woman when he realized that she had drifted off.

"What? No I wasn't. Sorry I was just thinking. Hotch, we have to find her."

"I know, that's what we're doing. A neighbor saw a van driving away from the victim's house today. It could've been our unsub."

"There are about 200 people who are driving a van in this town. How are we supposed to find the right one?" JJ looked at her chief in doubt.

"There might be 200 people driving a van, which I doubt but this woman said she saw a sign. Something that looked like a celtic symbol." Reid said trying to calm his friend down.

"Morgan call Garcia and asked her if there has been somebody that paid for recolouring his car."

"You got it Hotch."

Morgan came back after he was done talking on the phone with the technical assistant.

"Pen said there were only 2 people who had their vans recolored. One was Helen Waler and the other one was Konrad Schuster. Schuster is a german immigrant who came here about 12 years ago because he was accused of a rape so he flew."

"Do we have an address?" Rossi stood up and walked over to look at the map they had put up.

"Yes we do."

Emily never felt so empty. He had 'cleaned up' and left her lying on the floor. She just let him do whatever he wanted to. Emily Prentiss was too weak to fight back, her mind drifted to something else. Someone else, to JJ. She thought about the first time they've met and the first time they went out as a team. She hasn't had that much fun in a long time. Emily didn't know what she did to deserve friends like that.

The man came back and Emily felt a little prick. He had injected her something. He had tortured her enough. Emily didn't know how many times he cut her and stitched her up again, she didn't feel her body anymore. The only thing Emily Prentiss knew that she was too tired and too broken to fight. She felt her mind drifting off into another world, a better world with no sex offenders or perverse serial killers. A world were Emily and everything around her was safe. _I love you. _Was the last thing on her mind.

"Hotch there is no one here." Morgan turned around to look at his chief.

"There has to be something here to help us find out where he hides her."

"Guys?" They heard Spencer Reid calling from another room. "I think I found something."

They rushed into the living room, where Reid was standing leaning against a wall. He knocked against the wall, I sounded hollow.

"There is something behind that wall." Said Rossi.

"We have to crack that thing open." Morgan looked around and found a shovel from the fireplace.

He slammed it against the drywall and in broke.

"It's a tunnel."

It didn't take the team long to find a pitch black room. Hotch turned on his flash light and what he saw made anger and fear welling up inside him. He saw a half naked Prentiss lying on the floor laced with bruises and deep cuts. _Please let her be alive._

"I found her. Call a bus." He yelled at one of the officers.

"Is she still alive?" Morgan came running.

Hotch ran over to the body and tried to feel the pulse. He bent his head in relief.

"She has a pulse, but she needs to get to the hospital, she's very weak."

When Hotch called and told her that they've found Emily and that she was alive she could feel her legs giving away and her eyes filling with tears. _She is alive, she made it._ JJ went into her car and drove to the hospital. When she arrived she saw the rest of her team sitting in the waiting room looking devastated. Garcia came running at her pulling her in a tight hug.

"She was barely alive when we found her, but she made it."

JJ couldn't help but starting to cry when she heard her friend tell her that she is not dead.

Penelope let go of her and the blonde agent turned to the others and then took a look at Emily. She was shocked when she saw how weak and beaten up she looked. She looked into Hocht's eyes.

"What did he do to her?"


	6. Broken

**Thank you for all the nice reviews ******

**Here is chapter 6 ******** sorry for the delay; school's been very busy lately.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Hotch swallowed hard and cleared his voice.

"JJ I don't know if.."

"Please Hotch, you all know already. I just need to know."

"Okay you might want to sit down."

JJ did as she was told and then Hotch started to talk.

"She umm… she has cuts, burns and bruises all over her body, but her face. And he injected her something to slow down her heart rate and to lower her blood pressure." He stopped and looked at the young woman. "She's also been raped." He almost whispered.

JJ lifted her head when she heard the last sentence. _She has been raped._ Her chief's last statement echoed in her head. She couldn't help but to get up and go outside to clear her head. Without any word she ran out of the waiting area. JJ couldn't believe what she just heard, the blonde woman started to cry by the thought her friend must have gone through. The always so tough brunette woman looked so broken and vulnerable.

"JJ honey, are you alright?" She heard the soft voice of her best friend.

The younger woman didn't answer; she feared that, if she would try to speak, she would break out in tears. _You need to stay strong Jennifer, Emily needs you now._ JJ just looked down and shook her head.

"Oh sweety pie. She will make it; Emily Prentiss is a strong woman." The blonde tech goddess took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I don't know Pen. She has been through so much already. What if she can't pull herself out of this?" Now she couldn't held her tears back and started to cry.

"Look at me Jennifer." Garcia waited until the younger woman looked her in the eyes. It broke her heart when she saw the fear and sadness in the usual so blue and bright eyes.

"Emily will be alright again. It will take some time and it won't be easy, but we can give her all the love we have and support her as much as we can. Now let's go back inside."

JJ knew by the tone of her friend's voice that there was no need to argue.

They went back inside and sat down on the chairs to wait till Emily wakes up.

"Are you waiting for Emily Prentiss?"

Everybody looked at the man in the white coat that came walking towards them.

"Yes." JJ stood up.

"One of you can visit her now. Not more though, that might cause her too much stress."

"Hotch let me go." Said Morgan.

Aaron shook his head. "No Morgan, JJ will go. She is a woman that might be better now."

JJ was surprised that Hotch wanted her to go. "It's okay if he wants to go first, I don't mind."

"No Jennifer, I want you to be the first one she talks to. She might be better friends with Morgan, I don't know, but he is a man. And after what happened to her, she might be more comfortable talking to a woman."

Deep inside JJ was relieved that he sent her in first. She wanted to be at Emily's side hold her hand and comfort her. She hesitantly went inside the little white room. There were tubes everywhere.

"Hey Em, it's me Jennifer." She sat down on the chair next to the bed and took the brunette's hand.

"I'm so sorry we didn't find you earlier." Her voice started to shake. "I'm so sorry we couldn't save you. Please wake up, I need you." A tear fell down and hit the hand of her friend.

JJ just sat there for an hour holding her friend's hand. She raised her head when one of the machines started to beep. Not 2 seconds later two nurses and two doctors came running through the doors. The young blonde agent stood up and looked at them in shock and confusion.

"What's happening?" she asked her voice filled with panic.

"She's waking up and struggling against the tube."

_She is waking up!_ Jennifer never left her friend's side. She couldn't help but so shed some tears. Tears of relief.

"Emily you need to take a big breath in and then a big one out when I tell you." The doctor gave her instructions.

"Okay now big one in." he took the breathing tube in his hands. "And out." And pulled it out of her throat.

Emily had to cough her throat hurt like hell and she wasn't able to swallow properly. She wanted to sit up but felt pain running through her entire body and suddenly remembered what had happened to her. Her brown eyes met blue ones. Emily didn't realize that JJ was holding her hand and looking at her, however she was happy it was her that was standing there with her and not Hotch. She would have felt like she failed.

"Hey you." JJ smiled at her.

"Hi." The brunette said in a quiet voice. It still hurt to talk.

"You are not allowed to talk too much yet." The doctor told her. "I will be back later to check on you."

Emily nodded and Doctor Saunders left the room.

"Where is everybody?" The older woman managed to ask.

"Schh. Didn't you just heard what doctor Saunders said? You are not allowed to talk so much. The others are waiting outside."

Emily looked over to the waiting area.

"We were so worried." JJ leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

The feeling of that made Emily feel sick. She hated that but couldn't help it.

"I'm so sorry we didn't find you earlier."

Emily turned to face the other woman and saw that she was crying.

"It's okay, you found me. And I'm more than thankful for that."

"But it was almost too late. I was so scared that I would lose you Em."

Emily squeezed the blonde agent's hand and smiled. "But you didn't. I would never leave you Jayj or anyone else on this team. You know that."

Emily's words managed to put a smile on JJ's face.

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was so tired, but she didn't want to show it. She wanted to stay awake; she didn't want to close her eyes. The pictures and memories hurt too much. Emily didn't want to go back to the small dark room, where the man broke her.

"I better let you sleep now Sweetie, you look tired. I will come back later if you want me to."

Emily just nodded.

"I love you." JJ said in a soft voice and left the room.

_I love you too._ Though Emily and drifted off to the land of dreams.

_Everything was dark; Emily was standing on something wet warm and sticky. When she looked down she saw blood. Where was she? Pain ran through her head when something hit her. _

"_You didn't think I would let them take you did you? They're all dead Emily. Every single one of them. I killed them, first the old man, he was easy, weak. Then the young skinny one just as easy as the old one. The black guy was a little tougher he tried to fight back, but failed. The other man was trying to defense himself with his gun, but I guess he didn't see my chainsaw coming. And then the little blonde beauty, she was a pleasure to kill. To be honest, it turned me on a little. Seeing her lying on the floor naked, but no one can compare with you. So I had to kill her too. But not like I killed your other team member though. She needed special treatment." He laughed._

_Emily looked around and saw her friends lying on the floor; dead. She sank on the ground and started sobbing. He killed them all, she was all alone now. _

When JJ entered the hospital room she heard machines beeping again. She looked at one of the monitors and saw that the profiler's heart beat was too fast. When she looked down at Emily she assumed that her friend had a nightmare.

"Em honey wake up." The blonde agent put her hand on the other woman's arm. Emily woke up with fear and pain reflecting in her eyes.

"Its okay honey, it was a bad dream. You need to calm down, you're heart rate it too high."

Emily started to relax when she heard the soft voice she was so familiar with. _They're not dead, it was all a dream. _She said to herself and slowly started to calm. She looked into the other woman's eyes.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked in a concerned voice.

Emily cleared her voice. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Umm.. no not really."

"Oh. That's okay you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you do, I'm always here to listen."

Emily squeezed JJ's hand. "Yeah I know."

She felt horrible that she made her friend feel so unwanted, but Emily thought it would be better not to talk about anything that happened._ It's called denial Emily Prentiss and it never works._

"I guess I should get out and let someone else visit you. Morgan really wants to see you."

"JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want anyone else in here. Right now I really like you being here."

Emily's words made JJ heart flutter. She just nodded and sat back down on the chair next to Emily's bed.

"Hey you. Looking fine." Derek Morgan walked into the little hospital room with a big grin on his face and flowers.

Emily smiled. "Liar, but thank you, after three weeks in this gown with a shower every second day I really appreciate the lies."

Derek laughed and sat down on the chair.

"So how are you?"

"Ready to get out of here."

"Well I think that's not your decision to make missy."

"Yeah unfortunately."

Morgan smiled. He knew that Emily hated it to be in the hospital, but he also knew that she was everything than ready to go home. Physically maybe but not emotionally.

"Have you talked to the psychologist yet?"

The brunette woman shook her head. "No I haven't yet and I won't in the near future."

Derek sighed. "Emily you need to talk about what happened you know that. And besides without a psych evaluation you won't be able to start work again."

"Well then I just go to one meeting convince him or her that I'm fine and zap I'm back with you."

"As much as I want you back with me, I want you to get over what happened to you much more."

"But I am over it Morgan. It's my past and plus I barely remember anything that happened, so why talk about it?" _You are such a liar._ Emily said to herself, she had bad nightmares. And they are getting worse every night, she is back in the small room and she can feel Schuster breath on her neck and feeling his hands all over her.

"You think you are over it Em but we both know things like that take time."

"Well I guess they aren't like me then. Morgan I'm telling you I am over it. I coped with it and just want to forget it now."

"You know denial doesn't work Emily. Sooner or later you will have to deal with it."

"I'd like to deal with it later then."

Morgan shook his head. It wasn't like her usual so reasonable friend.

"You have to know it."

"Yeah I have." Emily said a little too harsh. "How about we talk about something else now? A little gossip maybe?"

Morgan smiled."Well I'm not the queen of gossip but I can tell you that our little Spencer Reid went on a date and it seems to be working very good."

"Oh how nice, but to be honest I knew that already." She laughed.

"Okay, I assume the last visitor was a lively blonde gorgeous woman?"

"Yup it was, in fact she just left 2 hours ago."

They sat and talked for a while until Derek got a call from JJ that they had a new case. When Emily heard that it was the blonde agent calling she felt the urge to talk to her and have her by her side. Ever since the kidnapping the younger woman visited Emily every day, but her friend never made her talk about what had happened and she never asked any questions either. They have been good friends before the incident but now Emily felt lonely when the other woman wasn't with her. _Maybe you are enjoying her company a little bit too much Prentiss._ Emily slowly drifted off to another night of cruel nightmares.

"Good morning Emily." Doctor Saunders came in with a grin on his face.

"What's the smiling about?" Emily asked.

"Can't a doctor smile once in a while?"

"Nope not really." Emily joked.

"If you say so, but I actually have good news today."

"And they are?" She looked at him.

"You are allowed to go home."

Emily had a big smile on her face and was about to say something, but doctor Saunders interrupted her.

"But you need someone to check on you every day and you are not cleared to work."

Emily frowned.

"Now don't give me that look. If it would be me you wouldn't be allowed to go, but one of your team members said that you will get healthy faster when you are at home. She also said that she will take good care of you and call me twice a week to tell me how you are doing. That woman also offered to look after you every day."

_Jennifer, she set this entire thing up._ Emily felt warmth in her stomach when she thought about how much the blonde woman cared about her. _You need to get her something for getting you out of this hell._

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem. I will get your charts ready; will be back in a couple of minutes."

Emily nodded and Doctor Saunders left.

JJ was sitting in the waiting area when Doctor Saunders headed in her direction. She got up and smiled at him.

"Hello Miss Jareau."

"Good morning doctor."

"So she is good to go home. But you need to check on her twice a day; Mornings and evenings. She needs to take her medicine and you have to clean her cuts every evening."

"Understood."

"And miss Jareau?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you can make sure she goes and sees a psychologist?"

JJ sighed. "She hasn't done that yet?"

Doctor Saunders shook his head. "No she refuses to do it, she says she is fine."

"I will try my best I promise."

Doctor Saunders smiled. "Good then. I'm sure she is in good hands with you. I will fill out the papers and then you are good to go."

"Thank you so much doctor."

When JJ walked into the hospital room she found her friend trying to get out of the bed.

"Emily Prentiss!" She walked over to her friend and grabbed her arm and helped her to sit on the bed again. "You are not allowed to walk."

Emily sighed and lay back "I'm useless."

"No you are not useless; you just need to be careful. Come on let's get you in the wheelchair and into my car."


	7. I don't want to lose you

**Chapter 7**

**So sorry that you had to wait so long, but I've been in the hospital and I just didn't feel like writing then. But now my muse just kissed me and everything is working just fine ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Emily sat down on her couch sighing in relief. She looked around her house and could see a frame on her wall that wasn't there before. She took a closer look and saw it was the sketch that street man drew when she fell and broke her ribs. Emily Prentiss had to smile promptly by the thought of that night.

"I hope you like it. It's not the original thought that is at my place."

The brunette agent turned around and smiled at her friend. "No I don't mind at all, I love it. Thank you JJ."

The blonde woman sat down next to her resting her hand on Emily's thigh. The older woman shivered under her the touch of the warm hand. Emily appreciated and hated that the young woman wanted to take care of her at the same time. But she also knew it wouldn't make any sense to argue about that, Emily knew, the young blonde agent had made up her mind. The brunette agent turned her head and saw that her friend was watching her. Brown eyes met blue and they gazed at each other for several minutes. Before Emily found her voice again.

"Thank you for doing this Jayj."

JJ smiled at Emily and took her hand. "I wanted to do it, no need to thank me for this. You are my friend and I want you to be healthy as soon as possible so that I can have you with me at work again." She squeezed her hand gently.

Emily blushed by the last sentence. She looked down on her lap and felt a tear falling down on her hand. Not seconds after that, arms were wrapped around her and her head leaned against the blonde's shoulder.

JJ rubbed her back softly trying to soothe her. "I thought you'd never let it out Em."

The blonde woman started to feel her blouse getting damp by her friends tears. Emily nuzzled her head into JJ neck and cried silently.

"It's okay.. I'm here; no one will ever hurt you again."

After something that felt like hours Emily thought she had no more tears that could be cried so she sat straight again and looked over to her friend, arms still around her back.

"I'm sorry Jen, I just… I felt so relieved that everything was over and..." she cleared her throat. "That I have you here with me."

"Don't be sorry sweetie. And you'll always have me, no matter what."

Emily nodded, laid her head on her friend's lab got as comfortable as possible considering the events that had happened and started to drift off. The last thing that was on her mind; were the blue eyes she could trust and got lost in so often.

JJ realized that her friend fell asleep and ran her fingers through the dark brown hair. She thought about what her friend had to endure when the man tortured her and shed some silent tears. Emily Prentiss was one of the strongest women she's ever met, but Jennifer wasn't sure if her dark friend would ever be able to really let go. Even though they were so close friends, every time she looked into the dark brown eyes, she saw a wall. _Why can't you let me in Emily Prentiss? I promise I will never hurt you or betray you. All you have to do is open up to me and trust me someday. I know I trust you with all my heart and my life._

After three hours JJ could feel the brunette woman's body stirring.

"No…don't.. please.. don't.. Hotch… JJ.. please help…" The older woman moaned in her sleep.

The blonde agent looked down on her friend and softly rubbed her back. "Ssshhh.. It's okay you're save, I'm here."

When she stroke Emily's hair, she could feel cold sweat on the other woman's forehead.

"JJ? No.. please.. please don't hurt her.. let her go..JJ RUN!"

"Em I'm right here, we're home. You are save he can't hurt you anymore."

Emily opened her eyes and JJ saw the fear and anger glowing in them.

"It's alright Hun; I'm right here, look at me."

Emily's eyes met hers and she could feel the woman relax again. JJ gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry Jen I umm.. How long did I sleep?" The woman looked at her watch.

"Don't apologize Em. It's normal to have nightmares; I know I did when those dogs attacked me. And to be honest, I still have them sometimes."

Emily moaned and when she got up she instantly put her hands on the big scar that was going from her shoulder to her belly button.

"Are you okay?"

Emily looked at her. "Yeah I'm fine, I just forgot about that thing, but it makes sure I will never forget it for too long." She sighed.

Jennifer saw the pain and the despair in her friend's eyes. She knew how much all of this bothered Emily.

"It will get better. And the doctors said the scar will be barely visible once it heals." JJ stroke Emily's cheek, to make the last memories of the bad dream disappear.

Emily shivered under her friend's touch. What was it with her lately, that every time she was close to her friend, she felt something going through her whole body?

"Thank you Jen."

Jennifer nodded to show her friend that she understood how the brunette woman felt.

"So you want to eat something?"

"Thank god, I thought you were never going to ask me that." Emily chuckled.

"Why didn't you say something? It's your house." JJ had to laugh.

Emily blushed slightly. "I don't know."

JJ cocked her head. "Well I am starving, so how about we order Chinese food?"

The brunette smiled. "Very good idea. My phone's in the kitchen."

* * *

Both women were lying on the couch holding their stomachs.

"I can't move on inch." Emily said rubbing her belly.

"I feel ya. Me neither, I have the feeling if I move anything I might explode."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. That didn't help their feeling of being stuffed like a turkey on Thanksgiving.

"Please… stop.. laughing.. I have the feeling I need to throw up…" Emily managed to say under her laughs.

"Then you have to stop too…. That was the worst idea we had.. eating all this food…"

"But it was so good… and besides we paid for all of this.. It would be a shame to throw it all away…"

They had to laugh again. After a couple of minutes they sat on Emily's couch leaning against each other.

"You know you have an effect on people." Emily said and looked deep into her friend's blue eyes.

"And what kind of an effect would that be Miss Prentiss?" JJ said almost in a whisper.

The brunette smiled. "I don't know you make people smile around you. Every time you enter the room I have the feeling the sun rises."

The blonde blushed and kissed her friend on the cheek. "Thank you Em, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Emily cupped the blonde's face in both hands and looked at her intensely. "I know you think you're nothing special JJ, but you are. You are one of the nicest and warmest most caring people I have ever met and I have been around. Never forget that okay?"

Jennifer looked into the dark brown eyes that had so much warmth in them. She knew that her friend meant everything she just said to her. She was lost in the passion that was reflected in the depth in those beautiful eyes. JJ couldn't help but to get lost again. She leant forward and placed her lips gently on the brunettes. Her lips tingled when she felt the soft lips pressed against hers. Jennifer felt Emily pull away at first, but then the brunette gave in to the kiss. Both women's lips barely touched, JJ put one hand in Emily's hair and the other one behind her neck to pull the other agent closer. She could feel the other woman's hands stroking her back and it made her muscles twitch. They separated again, looking into each other's eyes for a moment. JJ was surprised when the older woman lent forward to try to kiss her again; she pulled a little back at first.

"It's okay…"

Emily's words made the younger woman shiver and she kissed her back. Again their lips met gently and barely touching at first. But then the kiss grew more passionate. JJ pushed the brunette agent onto the couch so that she was lying on top of her. The younger agent gently brushed her tongue against her friend's lips to request entry. I didn't take Emily long to respond and JJ felt heat going through her entire body when both tongues met. She blushed when she had to moan. JJ didn't know how that happened and why they were doing it, but it felt so good and JJ felt so save with her best friend. The blonde woman pulled away and caressed Emily's neck with soft kissed. She had to smile when she heard her friend gasp by the touch of her lips against her neck. JJ worked her way down to the other woman's collarbone and her hands to the hem of her friends t-shirt. She pulled it up a little and kissed Emily's well trained stomach and couldn't help but to feel pleased when she felt the other woman's breath increasing.

"JJ… "

Jennifer looked up to her friend. She felt embarrassed when she realized what had happened between them. "I'm so sorry Em; I don't know what came over me."

Emily smiled and pulled the younger woman closer so that she could see into her eyes.

"Please don't say you're sorry, because I am not." Emily placed a soft kiss on JJ's lips.

"But why..."

"Why I wanted you to stop?"

"Yeah.." JJ said a little too husky.

"Because I don't want to rush anything, and I'm not sure if I want this to go any further. You are my best friend Jennifer; I don't want to ruin that. And if we take the next step now and we might break up all this, won't be there anymore. But I don't want to lose you. You mean too much for me to sacrifice that for sex."


	8. Please stay?

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you weren't too mad at me cuz of the biiiig cliffhanger ;)**

**I struggled a lot with this chapter, but I hope you'll like it anyways.**

**So here is chapter 8.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

JJ didn't know what to say, but she knew that her friend had a good point. They were very good friends and if they would decide to become a couple and would then split up their friendship would be over as well. JJ didn't want to lose Emily, she couldn't, the brunette agent meant so much to her. But she also had feelings for the other agent, feelings she couldn't deny anymore.

"I know what you mean." The younger agent said in a disappointed tone. "But I don't know if I am able to do that. I always thought you were the best friend I ever had. You are the one I can come to and talk about everything you always listen and never laugh about my problems. We have so much fun together. I always loved you for that Em, but my love grew stronger I think. I mean I'm pretty sure. But.."

Emily put a finger on JJ's lips. "Shhh.. I know."

She replaced her finger with her lips. Her lips moved across the blonde's jaw line to her neck.

"Please don't do that to me." The younger woman gasped. "Please don't play with me Emily Prentiss."

Emily stopped kissing her friend. "I'm sorry."

JJ smiled at her. "That doesn't mean you have to stop."

"Yes I have to, you're right we shouldn't rush anything."

Jennifer cupped Emily's face in her hands and kissed her cheek wandering to her lips.

"Okay enough now agent Jareau." Emily said in a joking tone. "I think it's time to clean my cuts now."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "You want me to clean your cuts now?"

"Yes? I have to get your thoughts away from all the kissing and the sex."

JJ laughed. "You really think seeing you half naked is going to get my thoughts away from that?"

Now Emily had to laugh too. "Nope probably not, but they still need to be cleaned."

"Hmm.. How about we take a shower?"

Emily squired and eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes we. I don't care if we rush things Em."

Emily shook her head. "But I do JJ. I don't want us to get into something we might regret later."

"I am pretty sure I won't regret anything I do with you."

The brunette grinned and got up.

"Emily I.."

The older agent smiled at her and held out her hand for JJ to grab it. "Let's go have a shower."

The blonde agent laughed and followed Emily to the bathroom.

Both women were facing each other slowly moving closer. Emily could feel JJ's hand moving up and down her back. She moved closer and captured the blonde's lips with her own; slowly kissing her she reached her hands under JJ's shirt pulling it up so that she could feel the hot and soft skin of the other woman.

JJ escaped a silent moan when she felt Emily's hands stroking her back. She didn't know what they were doing but she didn't want it to stop. She started to kiss the other agents neck, sucking seductively on her skin when she bit the brunette's ear she could hear the other woman gasp.

"I think we should take these off now." The younger woman started to unbutton the brunette's blouse. She never noticed how beautiful the other woman was, but the way she was standing in front of her with only a bra and her pants JJ kissed the revealed skin.

Emily shivered under the soft kisses from the blonde woman. "You know, we're never gonna make it under the shower if you don't lose those clothes." The older woman almost whispered.

Jennifer smirked at her friend and took her jeans and t-shirt off. "Happy Miss Prentiss?"

"Very." Emily smiled and pulled the other woman close to her.

JJ gently pushed the brunette away. The other woman looked at her confused. "Not so fast, you still have way too many clothes on."

Emily laughed. "I can't bow down I think you need to help me with those." She looked down at her pants. She felt liked electricity was going through her body when she felt JJ's hands moving down to open her pants. She could feel JJ softly pushing her back into the shower.

"You know I usually don't shower with my underwear." The blonde said while kissing the other woman's neck.

Emily's heart started to flutter, when she heard JJ's words. She wasn't ready for what might happen next. _Dummy, you are going to shower with someone, and usually people shower naked. Yeah, even Jennifer Jareau showers naked._

JJ could feel her friend tense and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

Emily could feel her body relax when those blue eyes looked at her. "No I mean, I don't know. I don't know if I am ready for this, you, me, naked in a shower, all wet." She blushed after she finished her sentence realizing what she had said.

JJ started to kiss her again. "Don't be afraid, nothing will happen. Besides, I don't think anything should happen until you feel better." She continued kissing the other woman and opened the brunette's bra. She smiled pleased when she felt Emily's muscles twitch under her touch. The blonde agent stepped away a little to take a closer look at her friend. She looked stunningly beautiful with only her panties. The brunette turned around to turn on the shower. JJ put her arms around Emily's waist and kissed her neck. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" JJ felt the warm water on her skin and moaned.

Emily turned around to face her companion. She smiled at the blonde woman and undid her bra. She placed a soft but passionate kiss on JJ's lips and was happy she got a respond. They parted again. "You look very sexy yourself Jayj." JJ tilted her head so that Emily could kiss her neck going down to her breast. She gently caressed the other woman's breast and felt Jennifer's breath increasing. Emily made her way up to the blonde's lips and kissed her gently. The brunette agent brushed her tongue against soft lips and felt a heat wave going through her when they parted and let her enter meeting the other woman's tongue.

Fighting over control both women stepped out of the shower.

Emily chuckled. "What are you doing?"

JJ looked at her. "What? You're wet your cuts must be clean by now. So I suggest we can go get dressed."

Deep down Emily thanked her friend for ending all this now. She wasn't ready to go any further; they already went further than she thought they would. She looked down into those clear blue eyes and kissed JJ on her cheek. "Thank you."

JJ smiled and let Emily lead the way to her bedroom. When she realized that she didn't have any dry clothes. "Umm.. Em?"

The dark woman turned around. "Yes?"

The blonde looked down at her half naked body. "I don't have anything to wear."

Emily chuckled. "I think we can find something for you in here."

-----

"I hate those kind of movies."

JJ laughed out loud. "You were the one who wanted to watch **The horse whisperer** not me."

"I know," The brunette pouted "And I deeply regret it. I thought, well, you seemed to be one of those; I-love-sappy-movies-girls…"

"Hahaha. You really thought I would like movies like that?"

Emily blushed slightly. "Yes I did. But I assume I was totally wrong. I can't believe I got that wrong; I definitely have the wrong job. I am a profiler and you are my best friend, I know almost everything about you, and still I got this wrong."

JJ realized that her friend started to babble and kissed her to make her stop. "I don't care what we watch as long as I am with you I couldn't be more happy."

"How come I still feel like a total idiot?"

"I don't know, but I love it when you let the klutz show once in a while."

Emily gently thumped JJ's arm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. It shows so rarely and I have to exploit it when it does show."

"You don't play very nice."

"I never said I will." JJ cuddled into Emily's side what made the other woman wince. "Oh Em, I am so sorry I totally forgot."

"It's okay, I did too. I hate this man; I can't even cuddle with you if I want to."

"Yes you can, it's just you that needs to get comfortable on me and not me on you."

JJ pulled the other woman close to her and put her arm around the brunette.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep.

----

Emily heard the doorbell ring. She didn't really want to get up; she was way too comfortable lying on the couch with JJ. But when the ringing didn't stop she slowly got up trying not to wake up the blonde woman next to her. When she got to the door Emily looked through the peephole. She was surprised when she saw her unit chief standing outside of her condo. She opened the door.

"Hi, umm is something wrong?"

Aaron Hotch looked at his feet. "No I was just wondering how you are."

"Oh." She blushed recalling the events that had happened. "Yeah, I am fine thanks. " But then smiled, touched by the concern of her boss.

Hotch peeked over the brunettes shoulder and saw a blonde woman lying on her couch. "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Emily looked over her shoulder at JJ, who was still sleeping. "No, no it's alright; we were just taking a nap. Umm.. do you wanna come in?"

Hotch looked back at her. "No thank you, I just wanted to make sure everything is alright. I guess I will see you back at work in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, see you then."

Confused by the sudden coolness in her boss's voice she smiled at him and closed the door. _Did he notice something? No he couldn't, you are just two good friends taking a nap. There is no way he could have seen you two on the couch together. _Pleased with that explanation she joined her friend on the couch. Emily Prentiss watched JJ sleep, her angle like face made the brunette smile. She still wasn't sure what to think about the new development in their relationship. Emily didn't feel uncomfortable showering with the other woman, but she didn't want to lose the friendship they have. _You can't have both Prentiss._ She said to herself. JJ moved and a strand of hair fell in her face, Emily gently tried to tuck it behind the blonde's ear.

"Em? What are you doing?"

Emily smiled warmly. "I was trying to keep that thing from tickling you and maybe waking you up, but I guess I did good job doing this myself. I'm sorry."

JJ took Emily's hand in hers and placed a sweet kiss on it. "I heard voices, who was here?"

"Oh, Hotch checked on me, but he left again. It was kinda weird."

"Oh my god, did you tell him that we.."

"No! No, of course not, I mean he saw you sleeping on the couch, but it wouldn't be the first time that we have a sleep over." The brunette assured the young woman. "And now I think we should go to bed."

"Okay I will grab my stuff and get going."

Before JJ was able to get to her bag; a hand gently grabbed hers and the other woman pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"Who said I want to you leave?"

JJ's eyes widened.

"Please stay?" Emily put her puppy eyes on.

The blonde captured the other woman's lips. "I'd love to."

Emily smiled and both made their way up to her bedroom.


	9. Trust

**Thank you for all the reviews and PN's I really appreciate all of them.**

**Here is chapter 9, it's very emotional, maybe too emotional but I really like it **

**I don't own any of the characters. **

When Emily Prentiss woke up she felt something brushing against her stomach. She opened her eyes in panic and thought she was back at the dark room with her torturer, but when she turned her face to her right she could see blue eyes watching her. The brunette woman had to smile. She could get used to waking up next to the beautiful blonde.

JJ smiled back at her.

"Did I wake you up?"

Emily looked down on her stomach JJ's fingers drew circles around her belly button.

"That's okay, I like waking up when I can look into your eyes."

JJ leaned forward and kissed the other woman gently on her lips. She loved the sweet taste and the softness of them. The kiss deepened and the blonde woman moved on top of the other agent. She felt Emily's tongue brushing against her lips and opened her mouth willingly. JJ felt a jolt going through her body when both tongues came together. Her hands moved down to Emily's hem and she slowly pulled it up stopping the kiss for two seconds and then continuing the passionate kiss. The younger agent moved her hand up and into the other woman's hair, the other hand stroking her taut stomach. She stopped caressing the brunette when she felt the big scar going across the torso.

Emily stopped the kiss and looked at her lover. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

JJ slowly shook her head. "Nothing is wrong Em, it's just, I don't think that something should happen until your scar has healed."

Emily sighed. "You're probably right. But that doesn't mean we have to stop this."

She captured the younger woman's lips again and ran her finger through the blonde hair.

JJ smiled and kissed Emily back. "We really should stop Em. I don't know if I can control myself."

The brunette agent smiled. "Oh really? And if I do this?" She kissed Jennifer's neck nibbling her earlobe and traced kisses along her collarbone.

"That doesn't help at all." She managed to get out under a loud moan.

Emily smiled making her way down to her friend's stomach. Feeling Jennifer's breath increasing she moved up again to meet her lips.

"Emily Prentiss, you really need to stop now. I'm serious, I don't know if I can control myself any longer."

The brunette chuckled. "What if I don't want you to control yourself?"

JJ smirked at her. "But your scar still is to new, it has to heal first, I don't want it to open up. It surprises me that everything we did already didn't hurt you."

Emily just looked at her and saw the other woman's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, I _did_ hurt you. Why didn't you say something?"

The older woman smiled at JJ. "Because it was bearable, I don't want you to worry about me. I just want to live my life like I did before."

JJ sat down beside her lover Emily sat up as well. JJ looked deep into the dark brown eyes. "Emily, you can't live your life like you did before, you were tortured, you need to step down, let your body recover. And never ever do not tell me when something hurts woman! I'm here for you, I promised Doctor Saunders I would take care of you, but I can't do that when you don't tell me that something hurts Emily."

The older woman felt stupid. She knew that JJ cares about her, even before they had something going on between them. Emily still wasn't sure what that something was and if it would go anywhere, but she knew that she liked it. The brunette took the other agent's hand and looked down on them. "I'm sorry Jayj, I know you want to help me. But I need to be able to get through it by myself."

"Don't always say you're sorry Em! I know you are but you need to trust me I always thought we were friends and now we're even a little bit more than that, but you never actually opened up to me. I know so little of you Emily Prentiss. You know everything about me, there isn't anything that you don't know. And still you don't trust me enough to tell me when you had your first kiss for example or how you grew up."

"You know how I grew up, I moved around a lot and.. "

JJ interrupted her. "That is not what I mean, you never tell any stories about your childhood. All we can do is just guess what happened to you when you were younger, why you became the way you are today."

Emily let JJ's hand go and looked at her. "What if I don't want to talk about it, JJ? What if it is something personal nobody is supposed to know? What if it hurts too much to talk about?" Looking into those deep blue eyes she could see sadness showing in the depths.

The blonde got up and gathered her clothes. "That's exactly what I mean. I trust you with everything, even the things that hurt to talk about and all my memories good and bad, but you don't even have the trust to tell me about the _fun _things that happened to you. I thought we were close enough to do this, but I'm not sure about it anymore."

The blonde left Emily alone sitting on her bed stunned, not knowing what just happened. She didn't even know how that started, why that fight started. She wasn't even sure if it was a fight. Emily and JJ never fought before. The brunette knew that her friend was right she never revealed something to the team, not to her friend, to no one. It just hurt too much to talk about the things that happened in Italy, but she knew that her friend, her lover even, deserved to know. But now it was too late, she screwed up. And all that because of the bastard that tortured her. _Don't be stupid Prentiss; it's not his fault that you never talk about yourself. You could have told Jennifer before all that had happened, you _should_ have told her. She was right she told you everything that was on her heart, she trusted you with it. And you betrayed her with not telling her the truth._ Emily could feel tears falling down on her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away. _Don't give in now. Stay strong. _She thought for a moment. Her mother always told her to stay strong no matter what will happen in the future. But that's what had caused all the trouble today, because she stayed strong and didn't tell Jennifer that her wounds did hurt. Emily Prentiss decided to get up and grab a coffee; she needed to clear her head.

JJ closed the door behind her and tears starting to fall, she never had a fight with Emily. But Jennifer Jareau was sick and tired of the other woman's denial about her childhood. They all knew that something had happened to their friend when she was younger, Hotch mentioned something about it, but didn't know any details. Why couldn't Emily Prentiss trust her as much as JJ trusted her? JJ knew that the other woman was just too proud to admit that she needed someone to talk to, even though the blonde agent didn't want to push her, she thought that with everything that happened to her, the brunette would finally starting to open up and let JJ be a part of her life. As a friend or a lover, whatever she wanted, JJ didn't even care about that, she just wanted her friend to talk to her about everything that was on her heart and unspoken for such a long time. But again she had been disappointed by the one she loved and cared so much about. After a little time JJ got her feelings under control again and took a shower. When she came out of the shower and got herself dry and dressed she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Yes?"

She could hear Emily's voice. "Umm I am going for a run. I will be back in a little bit."

JJ couldn't believe her ears. _That woman is unbelievable._ "The doctor said no sport for six weeks, you should listen to him, he knows what he's talking about. But if you really want to go, go; just take your phone with, so that you can call somebody just in case something goes wrong."

Emily could hear the coldness in JJ's voice, her friend still was angry with her. She knew that, if she would go now, Jennifer Jareau would get even more pissed, but she just had to get out of her condo. Away from JJ.

"Okay, I will see you later." _If you're not gone by then. _She silently added in her mind, took her sweater and made her way out of the door.

---

_You are the most stupid person in the world Emily Prentiss!_ She was only running for 30 minutes and her body was aching. She should have listened to JJ, it was too early to go for a run, but she just didn't want to listen. Emily had to stop to take some deep breaths when she felt a wave of pain going through her body. When she looked down on her shirt she could see red stains on it. _Shit._ Her stitches came loose and now her scar was bleeding. Emily turned around but couldn't take on step anymore. She reached for the bench and sat down. _You are not going to call her now, you just need to calm down and the pain will go away. _Emily Prentiss waited ten minutes and got up, the pain wasn't entirely gone but she was good to walk home. When she got home she opened her door. Music came from the living room and she could see JJ standing looking out of the big window wall. Emily couldn't help but to smile, she didn't expect the blonde woman to still be at her condo. Slowly walking up to her, she could feel her palms getting sweaty and that her heart started to beat a little faster. The brunette didn't know what to do, should she pretend that nothing happened? No, JJ definitely didn't forget about their fight. It took all of the older woman's courage to approach the blonde woman and put her arms gently around her waist. When she didn't feel JJ move she put her chin on her lovers shoulder.

"I am really sorry Jennifer. You were right, you deserve that I trust you with what had happened to me. I will tell you everything you want to know about me. No lying and denying no more."

JJ heard the other woman come home but didn't move, she couldn't look at her, she was still too hurt by her friend's reaction to her concern. When she felt arms being wrapped around her she thought her heart set out a beat. JJ wanted to get out of the embrace, but she could see in the reflection of the window that Emily was hurt too. When she felt her chin resting on her shoulder she felt warmth going through her body. She truly deeply loved that woman, as a lover or as a friend, that didn't matter she couldn't imagine a world without her. JJ felt the warm breath on her skin when Emily apologized to her. The blonde woman smiled and turned around to face the brunette.

When Emily looked into the blue watery eyes of the other woman she felt a sting in her heart. She didn't realize how much she had hurt her friend with her reaction. Emily cupped the blonde's face and placed a soft kiss on her smooth lips.

JJ felt her lips tingle under the kiss. She still wasn't entirely used to the sudden closeness they had. When her eyes wandered down she saw the blood stained shirt.

"Emily you're bleeding!"

Emily looked down on her shirt. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. I think some of my stitches came loose when I was running."

The blonde gave her the I-told-you-so-look and went into the kitchen.

"Listen, you were right I shouldn't have gone for a run. But please don't go now."

JJ came back into the living room. "I am not going anywhere Emily we need to get you to the hospital to get that checked out. Can you walk?"

"I made my way back here I think I will be fine."

JJ raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I will be able to walk."

----

When they got home it was dark already. They spent 4 hours waiting for Doctor Saunders, because he was in the OR. Emily was right, her stitches came loose and they needed to be adjusted again. After a lecture form Doctor Saunders they made their way home.

"I can't believe we spent the whole day at that stinking hospital."

JJ laughed. "We had to go there. Doctor Saunders said it could have got infected if we wouldn't have come there."

Emily frowned and drew her fingers across the big scar.

Jennifer walked up to her and placed her hands on Emily's hips and pulled her close.

"Don't worry about it Sweetie, once it's healed you won't be able to tell what happened."

Emily smiled knowing that is was a lie. You would always be able to see the scar, at least she would.

"Come on Em, let's eat something. You look pale."

JJ was about to leave for the kitchen when she felt a firm grip on her arm. She melted when she looked into the deep brown eyes that fascinated her so much.

"Jayj, I need to tell you something."

"Can't we do that over dinner?"

Emily looked serious. "No I want to tell you now."

They sat down on the couch and Emily started to talk.

"When I was 14 we lived in a small town in Italy. I was new and barely had any friends and when you're young all you want it to be accepted by other kids, no matter what. I did whatever I could to earn their respect." She looked down and took a deep breath and then continued. "I got pregnant and told my parents. I was so scared. They just told me that I am a disgrace to my family. I was devastated and went to our church to talk to the father. All he had to say was that if I would get an abortion I would no longer be welcome in his church. In the end I went to a local hospital and had an abortion. A friend of mine went with me and after I recovered we went to our church. He held my hand and walked me in, the father stopped is preaching and everybody looked at me. We went to the first row and sat down. After that I never went into a church again. At that moment in the church I felt that god had given up on me and hated me for doing this to me."

Emily's body was shaking. She never told anybody what happened when she was younger and how much it affected her.

JJ hugged Emily and held her tightly she tried to hold back the upcoming tears. "Why didn't you tell me Em?"

The brunette shook her head. "I don't know, I guess I didn't want to show... I didn't want to let my guard down, it worked well till this morning. JJ there is so much more I need to tell you, but I can't now. Maybe some other day, but not now."

Jennifer stroke the brown soft her and smiled at Emily. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you told me that Em. But can we eat now, I'm starving."

Both had to laugh and made dinner.


	10. Congratulations you are pregnant

**Sorry for the delay, but again, school has been crazy. **

**But anyway here is Chapter 10 **

**I don't know if anything medical is right or can actually happen. I just made it fit.**

**Enjoy**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

"You still want that?"

Emily chuckled. "No it's fine, eat it."

JJ grabbed the brunette's plate and ate the rest of the lasagna. "I didn't know you were such a good cook Em."

Emily blushed. "Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

The other woman looked down on her lap. "Yeah I know." She said disappointed.

"Listen I told you I would tell you about everything, let's just have one sad story at a time okay?" Emily reached over the table to grab JJ's hand.

Blue eyes met brown ones. "I know I didn't want it to sound like I was sad that you didn't tell me everything. Let's clean this mess up and then go to bed."

After they cleaned up the table and did the dishes both women went up to the big master bedroom.

Emily took her shirt and pants off to get ready for bed when she felt JJ softly kissing her shoulder and putting her hands on her hips. The brunette agent smiled, she knew that she didn't deserve that; JJ not being mad at her anymore for the way she acted this morning.

"I don't know what I would do without you Em." Still kissing her JJ kept talking. "You are the most beautiful woman and the best friend I've ever had." Trailing kisses along her neck up to her ear. She let go of her lover and went to the bathroom to get ready herself.

----

Emily woke up early, her body was shaking and she had cold sweat on her forehead. She had another nightmare, her eyes wandering to her right side, she saw the beautiful blonde woman lying next to her still sleeping. Emily smiled, she would have never thought about having Jennifer Jareau sleeping next to her. She made her way out of the bed, taking a look at her alarm clock she sighed, it was 4 in the morning, but the brunette woman knew that she couldn't go back to sleep now, she needed to get a clear head, but this time she wouldn't go for a run, she knew better. This time she would just drink coffee and maybe read a book.

Standing in front of her window with a cup of coffee in her hand she thought about all the events that had happened to her within the last couple of weeks. She started to shiver, when her thoughts wandered to the things her rapist, torturer and kidnapper did to her. Emily Prentiss would never talk about those things, she knew if she would just try to forget it, burry it somewhere in her head, everything would get back to normal. No one needed to know what really happened in that room, how he broke her, how vulnerable that man made her. Her hand wandered to her stomach, it was a miracle that she didn't get pregnant. The doctors couldn't make out that she was raped, because he was careful and cleaned up every time he was done, so the doctors didn't find any traces of a rape. Emily's whole body started to shake, she was a week over already, but the doctors examined her and said she wasn't pregnant, but what if their tests were wrong? She shook her head, she was sure that the tests results were right. But still, her period hadn't come yet and it wasn't likely for that to be overdue. Emily's knees gave in and she hit the floor, the only thing she heard was the coffee cup that shattered to pieces on the ground, everything went dark.

Jennifer woke up when she heard noises coming from downstairs. She looked at the other side of the bed and saw that Emily wasn't there anymore; feeling panic building up insider her she jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs.

"Emily?" she shouted, but didn't get any answers.

The blonde woman almost fell down the stairs when she saw the picture in front of her. A dark haired woman lying on the floor, shaking and crying a shattered coffee bug next to her. Was there blood on the floor? She made her way to her lover, not knowing what happened.

"Oh my god Emily, are you okay? What's wrong sweetie?" JJ kneeled down next to her placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder. When she felt her friend tensing under her touch she quickly broke the contact between them.

"Em please tell me what happened, talk to me." The only answer she got was sobbing. The older woman didn't response to JJ's voice. Despite the shaking and the sobbing there was no reaction.

Not knowing how to help her, she reached to the table and grabbed the phone dialing Dr. Saunders number.

"This is agent Jennifer Jareau, I don't know what to do, she isn't responding to anything, she is just lying on the floor shaking and crying you need to come here please." JJ couldn't help but start crying, she was so worried, she has never seen her friend like this, not even when she visited her in the hospital. What happened to her? Why now?

"I will send an ambulance to her condo right away and I'm on my way, stay with her."

"Okay, please hurry up." She hung up.

"Em?" Again she placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, determent that this time she wouldn't break contact between them.

"Emily look at me. It's me JJ."

To her surprise the brunette turned her head and looked at her. Jennifer let out a gasp when she saw the pain and horror in her lover's eyes. Relieved that Emily responded to her pleading she put her arms around the other woman and held her.

"Honey what happened?"

Emily looked at her. "Please don't leave me Jayj."

JJ shook her head in confusion. "I would never leave you."

"Good." Emily smiled and closed her eyes.

"Emily stay awake, Dr. Saunders will be here any minute."

The brunette nodded but kept her eyes shut.

When JJ heard the doorbell she gently let go of Emily and walked to the door, looking through the peephole she started crying when she saw Dr. Saunders. The blonde opened the door and pointed at the woman lying on the floor.

Dr. Saunders made his way to Emily and checked her pulse and her blood pressure.

He turned around and looked at Jennifer.

"What happened?"

"I don't know I woke up when I heard noises and when I came down she was lying on the floor like this. But she talked to me just seconds before you arrived, she asked me not to leave her, and then she closed her eyes. What is happening Dr.?"

He looked at Emily and then back at the blonde woman.

"She is in shock and probably has a panic attack, something must have caused that. Did something drastic happen today or the day before, something that reminded her of the events of her kidnapping?"

The man got up and made room for the paramedics that had arrived.

"No, not that I know, besides the time she left for the run we were together all the time. Can you help her?"

"Yes we can, she just needs to calm down and get some rest, but that doesn't fix things. She needs to talk about what happened to her during her torture. If she doesn't she will never live a normal life anymore. It is the most important thing for victims to talk about what happened to them and I am pretty sure seeing the job she chose she knows that."

"I will try to talk to her. What if she doesn't want to see a psychologist?"

"Oh it doesn't have to be a professional, not necessarily though, I mean it would be better no question if she would see a psychologist, but for now it would just be enough if she would talk to someone she trusts."

"Okay thank you." Turning to the paramedics she saw that they put Emily on a stretcher. "Where are you taking her?"

A young man walked up to her. "We don't think she needs to be admitted, she needs to rest and sleep and she can do that in her own house. So may I ask where the bedroom is?"

"Sure follow me." JJ headed for the stairs.

"Dr. we would appreciate it if you would stay here tonight, just to make sure. If that would be okay?"

"Umm.. Yes I.. Are you okay with that agent Jareau?"

JJ turned around. "Yes sure, but I am afraid we only have the couch to offer."

"That's okay, don't worry about me, you go up to be with agent Prentiss."

"Thank you."

JJ made her way to Emily's bedroom.

"So, we gave her something to calm her down, she should be sleeping for the next two hours. If something changes, like if she is starting to shake or sweating you need to tell Dr. Saunders and we have to bring her to the hospital." The young blonde medic explained to her.

JJ nodded and the men left the room.

JJ carefully sat down on the edge of Emily's bed. Stroking her friend's hair she cried silently.

"What happened to you in that room Emily Prentiss? Why can't you tell me? I love you." She lay down next to her sleeping lover and cried herself to sleep.

----

JJ woke up, she saw that Emily was still sleeping calmly. Kissing her cheek she got up.

"Jayj?"

JJ spun around. "Emily! Did I wake you?" She sat down again and took the brunettes hand.

"Umm no, I mean yeah but that's okay, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Emily shook her head. "No I don't."

"You had a shock. When I woke up you were gone and then I heard something downstairs. You were lying on the floor shaking and crying. You didn't respond to anything, I was so worried so I called Dr. Saunders and the paramedics were here."

Emily got up and looked at the blonde woman. "I remembered that I got up and then made some coffee, after that everything went black."

JJ looked at her in concern. "Honey, we need to talk."

Emily not knowing what she was talking about feared that JJ wouldn't want to bring their relationship to the next level. "JJ please, don't leave me."

"I will never leave you Em and it's not about that at all. It's about the things that happened to you when you were abducted."

Emily looked away not wanting to look into Jennifer's beautiful eyes.

"Emily you need to talk about it, the things you said to the police and the doctors can't be everything he did to you. If you don't get that off your heart something like this morning can happen again."

The older woman felt tears falling down she knew that the time would come, the time she would have to talk about it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and one on her cheek making her head turn to meet blue eyes.

"Please Em, talk to me."

Emily shook her head. "I can't. I am so sorry Jennifer; here we are, back to where we started yesterday. Me not being able to tell you everything, me still keeping things locked up in my heart. But it just hurts too much and I don't want to make you feel…"

"Stop it now! If you don't talk about it, you will never have a normal life again and you know. You see women like that every day and you tell them that even if it hurts they have to talk about it, that it would help to deal with what happened to them. And now you are one of those women, you can be a profiler and one of the strongest women on earth, but Emily Prentiss needs to deal with it as well."

Now Emily's tears were falling and she was sobbing in JJ's arms.

"He raped me JJ. He raped me every day, sometimes even more than once. He told me, how he would kill me and every single one of you, while he did it. The doctors did a pregnancy test and the result was negative, but I am overdue Jennifer, over a week already. He broke me; I am nothing more than a little child. I don't feel like the profiler I was anymore. He broke me Jennifer, everything that was me, he took my pride…" Emily was crying hysterically.

JJ, also crying, didn't know what to say. She didn't expect that. She felt helpless all she did was holding her lover and cried with her.

They were like that for a long time until Emily started to calm down and regain control again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess, once I say it out loud, it becomes real."

"Don't be scared Em. I will always be there for you, as a lover and a friend."

Emily looked at her and felt her heart set out a beat when she heard the blonde woman say that she was her lover. She had thought about that and called JJ lover herself. Never out loud, but in her mind.

"Umm Dr. Saunders is downstairs, I should probably tell him that you are alright and that he can go home."

"He is here?"

"Yes the medics wanted him to stay, just in case you.. umm.. your condition changes."

JJ came back after she told the doctor that everything was alright with Emily and that he could just go home. She would call him if something would happen.

"What do you want to do now?" She sat down next to Emily again.

"I don't know, I don't thing I can take it if that bastard got me pregnant."

"Maybe you're not pregnant, it could be the stress or I don't know."

"I think we can only find it out one way."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No. Please don't be sad or angry; this is something I need to do alone."

JJ placed a hand on Emily's thigh. "I am neither of these things Em. But you have to promise to not do something stupid no matter what your doctor will say."

Emily smiled. "I promise. But now I should take a shower and get ready, if I am lucky I will get an appointment today yet."

----

Emily was sitting in the waiting room of her gynecologist. She was scared; she couldn't take it if she would be pregnant with a baby that was caused by a rapist. She always wanted a baby, but she never thought she would be in a situation like that.

"Emily Prentiss?"

She heard her doctor calling her name and got up.

"Hello there, I haven't seen you in a long time Emily."

"Hi Sheryl. I know, I was busy with work."

"I understand. " Sheryl smiled. "So what brings you here today?"

Emily sat down. "I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh that is wonderful!" Sheryl squeaked. "Well, then I need you to sit down over here and I will take a look."

Emily went over where her friend and doctor told her. She didn't want to tell her how she became pregnant.

"Congratulations Emily, you are pregnant."


	11. You're not alone in this

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Emily felt her body tense. So the bastard did get her pregnant.

"Emily are you okay?" Sheryl asked concerned.

"What. Yes thank you Sheryl that is great. Umm can I go home now?"

A little bit confused Sheryl nodded. "Yes sure, just come back next week."

"Yup I will."

Feeling numb Emily got into her car and made her way home. She couldn't believe she was pregnant from the men she probably hated the most. The brunette tried to open her condo door, but her hand was shaking too much. Giving up she rang the doorbell.

JJ opened the door and saw a pale Emily standing in front of her. She didn't need any answers, the blonde woman knew. Carefully she pulled the brunette into the condo and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry hun. Let's sit down okay?"

Emily nodded and let JJ walk her to the couch.

"Do you want to keep it?"

Emily looked her lover in the eyes. "Yes, I think I will keep it. It's not his or her fault that her daddy is a rapist and torturer."

Emily said it with such coolness in her voice that JJ wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. But then she looked into her eyes and she could see that the other woman meant what she said. They were going to keep that baby. _Not we, she will keep it. It is her baby, you don't even know if she wants you to be a part of this._ But JJ knew, no matter what, she would support Emily with everything she had. Jennifer hugged her again, holding her close and stroking her back.

After a while they cuddled up against each other and fell asleep.

---

Emily was the first to wake up in the morning. She felt the warm body of a beautiful blonde woman pressed against her. She didn't know what she did to deserve JJ, but there must me something that made her lovable even with the baby inside her now. The baby, her hands wandered to her stomach, she didn't know how long it would take her to love it, but she knew that she would love it someday. And with Jennifer's help she would be able to overcome everything.

"Jennifer Jareau, you are my life." She said softly, placing a kiss on her lovers exposed neck.

JJ chuckled. "What are you doing Miss Prentiss?"

Emily shrugged and smirked at the blonde. "What do you want me to do?"

JJ smiled and pulled the brunette into a passionate kiss. Feeling the other woman's hands wandering down her back and under her shirt she broke the contact and looked at Emily.

"Em, are you sure you want to do this?"

"To do what?"

JJ smiled.

"Jennifer, I can't let what happened to me control my life."

"I didn't say you should stop living your life, but you just had a nervous breakdown yesterday and I.."

JJ couldn't finish her sentence. Emily pressed her lips against hers and pushed her gently on the couch. Feeling her lovers tongue against her lips she opened her mouth and let the brunette explore it. Pulling Emily impossible closer she reached her hands under her shirt and up her back until she got to her bra. Unhooking it she parted their lips and nibbled the older woman's ear and coaxed a little moan from her. Smiling she made her way down her lovers neck to her collarbone.

"This needs to get off of you sweetie." JJ said in seductive voice and pulled gently on Emily's t-shirt hem.

Grinning Emily got rid of her shirt and exposed her well formed breasts.

"You are beautiful my love." JJ whispered in her ear.

The younger agent trailed down her kisses, she reached the other woman's breasts and kissed them gently. Her lips tingled under the touch and she felt heat going through her body. Switching positions so that JJ was on top now she placed kisses down Emily's body. She loved the sweet taste of her lover's skin. Feeling Emily's breathing increase under her kisses she smiled against the agent's skin. Jennifer looked up to find eyes that were filled with desire and need. Carefully kissing every single scar the bastard left on the perfect body she made her way up to find soft lips.

Undoing the blonde agent's pants Emily slid them down and pulled Jennifer close, so that she could feel her exposed skin on hers.

"How about we take a bath?" JJ asked the brown eyes beauty under her.

Emily smiled. "Why not?"

JJ laughed. "Okay Lady, get your ass of the couch and in that hot tub you have in your second bathroom."

"Yes Ma'am."

Both women made their way up to the bathroom with the hot tub in.

Standing in front of her lover Emily realized how much more cloth JJ was still wearing.

"You know, you really need to get rid of all of this."

"Really, I don't think I will be able to do that, I am stunned by the sight." JJ joked.

"Well then I think I will have the whole tub for my own."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Emily stepped out of her panties and into the hot tub.

Opening her mouth she looked at her lover sitting in the hot tub covered by foam. "I can't believe you!"

She jumped into the tub with her cloth on, which caused Emily to squeak.

"If you think you can get rid of me, you are mistaken my dear."

Emily still laughed. "You are unbelievable Jennifer Jareau. I love you."

Jennifer looked at the brunette woman. She never felt that happy in her life. They had said that they loved each other before, but it was different then. It always was platonic. This time though it had a much deeper meaning.

JJ kissed Emily gently on her lips. "I love you too. And now help me get rid of those."

Both women laughed and Emily undressed her lover. Seeing a naked JJ in front of her she couldn't help but to smile. "What did I do to deserve you Jayj?"

"I am not quite sure yet, but give me some time to think about it and I am pretty sure I will come up with something."

Emily threw water at JJ and laughed again.

"I love it when you laugh."

"Well, keep up that work and you won't hear anything else tonight."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "What if I want to hear something else yet tonight?"

"Then you have to work your magic."

"Come over here." The blonde chuckled.

Emily made her way to her lover and leaned her back against JJ's front.

"You know what, I don't think I need any action tonight, I just want to sit here with you and relax."

JJ smiled and kissed Emily's neck. Nibbling on her skin she made the woman in front of her moan.

Emily turned her face to kiss the other woman.

Jennifer's hands wandered down to rest on her lover's stomach. She could feel Emily tense under her touch.

"We can do that together Em; you're not alone in this."

Emily put her hands on JJ's and stroke the back of her hand.

"Just hold me Jayj."

"Gladly."

Emily rested her head on JJ's shoulder.

Lying like this both women enjoyed each other company; they didn't need any words to express their feelings.

It was enough for Emily to be held by the love of her life.

And it was enough for JJ to let Emily be close to her after everything that had happened to her.

"Emily you are shaking, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm just a little bit cold."

"You wanna go out?"

Emily shook her head. "No, let's just turn on hot water."

They did as Emily said.

"When do we know, I mean when do you know if it is a girl or a boy?"

Emily chuckled. "_We _will know when I'm in the third months."

Jennifer felt her heart beat a little faster when her lover said that _they _would know. _She wants you to be a part of this. Oh my god, you will be a mom in less than 8 months!_

"I can't wait for you to be here." She gently stroke Emily's stomach. "But to be honest, I never pictured you to be the prego-person." JJ teased.

Emily turned her face and looker at the blonde woman. "Oh really, well I think you can start imagine an even more out of control, moodier and a bigger Emily Prentiss."

JJ kissed her. "I can't wait for all of this to happen. Well maybe not the moodier part, but the rest. We should get out of here and get dressed Em."

"I don't want to." She laughed. "But I guess you're right."

Getting up Emily almost fell over the edge of the hot tub. JJ caught her.

"Careful Miss Prentiss."

Emily put her hand on her forehead, she felt very dizzy all of a sudden.

"Emily are you okay?" Jennifer realized the little move.

"Yeah I was a little dizzy, but I guess I just got up too fast. I feel better now."

The younger woman put her hand around Emily's waist to comfort her.

They got their bathrobes and went to Emily's bedroom to get dressed.

"You know I don't have enough clothes here anymore."

"I wouldn't mind if you would walk around naked Jayj."

"Well then.." She let her robe fall to the floor. And stood in front of her lover how god made her.

The brunette smiled. "Don't do that to me Jennifer Jareau."

"Don't do what to you?" She smirked and the other woman.

"Don't try to seduce me."

Slowly walking towards Emily she giggled a little. Opening the knot of the agent's bathrobe she let her hands wander down on Emily's back.

The older agent whimpered pleased under JJ's touch. "Tell me I am not dreaming this?"

JJ chuckled. "I am not sure, what happens if I do this?"

She pulled Emily closer and placed kisses on her neck, going down to her collarbone and finally finding the curves she was longing for. Softly kissing Emily's breasts the brunette started to moan. Pushing softly they made their way to Emily's bed; JJ pushed her lover onto her bed. Looking into chocolate brown eyes she smiled.

"Em are you ready for this?"

Emily Prentiss pulled the beautiful blonde close and kissed her passionately, breaking the kiss blue eyes were looking at her. "More than ever."

They started kissing again, tongues fighting for control; JJ's hands cupped her lover's perfect breasts squeezing them gently. Breaking the kiss she kissed every inch on Emily's body, paying the most attention to her breasts and stomach. She loved how she could feel Emily's muscles twitch under every kiss. Making her way up again their lips met.

Emily pulled JJ closer, so that she could feel her breasts pressed against hers. She loved the younger woman's smell stroking her back her hands wandered to JJ's well formed ass. Stroking over it, the blonde gasped.

They broke their kiss again and looked into each other eyes. Both women wanted this more than ever and neither of them knew how long they could control themselves.

"What was that?" JJ asked hardly audible.

"What was what?" Emily asked JJ confused.

The door rang again.

Emily groaned. "This can't be happening."

Kissing the older agent JJ pleaded. "Please.." kiss, "don't…" kiss, "go… just ignore it."

Emily smiled. "I can't Jayj, what if it is Hotch?"

"What would he want from you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe check if I am okay after the paramedics were here and I had a major break down?"

"Ugh." JJ rolled to Emily's left side. "I hate this."

Kissing the young agent on her forehead she chuckled. "Well it seems that we have to wait a little bit yet."

Putting on her bathrobe she made her way down to the door.

Emily Prentiss wasn't surprised when she saw her boss standing in her doorway.

Aaron Hotchner was worried after he got the call from Dr. Saunders that one of her agent's had a break down. He was surprised to see Emily Prentiss in her bathrobe with damp hair.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, I can come back later, I see you don't really have.."

Emily laughed, realizing how she was standing in front of her boss. "No, no it's fine, I will go upstairs and get dressed, make yourself comfortable on the couch."

She led her boss to the couch and made her way up to her room again.

"We need to get dressed, Hotch is here."

"That man needs to work on his timing. " JJ teased pulled her lover close and kissed her softly.

"I know, but he just cares a lot about his team."

After both women were dressed they made their way down.

Hotch, how was sitting on the couch as he was told, looked at his team mates. Both women had damp hair and both apparently needed to get dressed. His thought wandered off. _Don't be ridiculous Aaron, they probably both showered – in two separate showers –_ he added. Realizing how close the two became he smiled. Aaron knew that Emily and JJ were close, but it seemed after what had happened to Emily they were even closer. Jealousy came up, but Hotch shook that off very quickly. _They are just friends, and Emily trusts you too. You know that there will never be more than trust and friendship. _

"Hey Hotch." JJ hugged him.

"Jennifer, how are you?"

"Great."

"Glad to hear, but I must say I am a little bit angry with you."

Jennifer looked at him.

"You could have called after Emily had her break down."

The blonde agent blushed. "I am sorry Hotch, I simply forgot."

Hotch smiled. "I was joking, of course I would have appreciated it if you would have called, but as Dr. Saunders told me, thing were very busy and he didn't even have time to talk to you himself. I am just glad that you are okay."

Emily smiled. "Thank you Aaron. Can I bring you something? A coffee? Tea?"

Hotch shook his head. "No thank you, I am good, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. How are those cuts?"

Putting her hand on the big scar she sighed. "They are alright, you can barely see the small ones, but the big scar on my chest is still umm.. very visible."

"It will go away soon Prentiss. But there is another reason I am here today." He cleared his voice and continued. "The police needs another statement."

"But Hotch, she already did that in the hospital." JJ interrupted.

"I know JJ, but she was under shock and might have forgotten something important." Looking at Emily he added. "I can't force you to do it Emily, but you know how important that is."

Emily nodded. "Yes I know. And I will do it again Hotch, don't worry."

Hotch smiled. "You can come by whenever you want; we will do that at the BAU." He got up and walked to the door.

Emily followed him. "Thanks for stopping by Aaron, say hi to the rest of the team, and tell them I miss them."

"I will. We miss you too Em. Take care and get well soon, the BAU needs you. And your friends do too."

They hugged each other and Hotch made his was to his car.


	12. What exactly is this thing we have?

**Thanks so much for all the nice reviews. **

**I didn't think I would write that many chapters and you guys would actually read and like it ;)**

**So anyway here is Chapter 12**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Emily made her way back to the blonde. JJ was standing with her back to her, revealing her neck when she put her silky blonde hair into a messy pony tail. The brunette put her arms around her lover waist and kissed her neck.

Shuddering by Emily's kiss JJ turned her head to find the beautiful brown eyes she fell in love with during the last few weeks.

"Do you think he knows something?"

"Nah, I don't think so, why should he. You've slept and showered at my place before and I don't think he would even consider that we would have a romantic relationship Jayj, he's Hotch."

JJ chuckled. She was right; Hotch would never expect his two female colleagues to be gay. Jeez, even JJ wouldn't believe that she would be in love with another woman, especially not Emily Prentiss, her best friend.

"Em, what exactly is this thing we have?"

Being startled by JJ sudden questions Emily swallowed hard and sat down on her couch. Jennifer joined her and their eyes locked.

"I don't know.." pausing for a few seconds the older agent continued. "No that's a lie, I know what we have. I know that I love you and not only as a friend, the last few weeks had been crazy and all I wanted was to be with you. Not Derek, not Pen, only you. You gave me the comfort I needed you knew what to say to make me feel better. I love you with everything I have Jennifer Jareau and even if you don't feel the same way and think we should rather be friends, my feelings for you will never change. You lighten up my day, you've saved my life twice, and my love is the least thing that I owe you."

Jennifer felt warmth and relief going through her body. She couldn't fight back the tears that were falling down on her cheeks now. For her it was so much more than just a confession that the woman in front of her loved her. For JJ it was a sign of trust, she was pretty sure that Emily Prentiss had never opened up to someone like that before and JJ did more than just appreciate this gesture of trust. She knew how hard it must have been for the closed up woman that always tried to hide her feelings.

The brown eyes changed, instead of love there was doubt and fear now. "Why don't you say something?"

JJ smiled at her. "I don't know what to say Emily. This was beautiful. I don't think there are words to describe how much I loved it, how much I love you. I would never thought 'I love you' between us would mean more than just the love between two friends. But now that I have these feelings for you, and know that you feel the same way I do, I am more than complete. You complete me Emily. I never want to lose you or our baby."

Emily flinched when JJ mentioned the baby that was growing in her stomach. Putting one hand on her stomach she felt JJ's reaching for it at the same time.

"Don't be scared Emily."

"I'm not scared. Well not very, I just don't know what to tell everybody once I start to show."

JJ looked at her; she didn't think that Emily wasn't going to tell the truth to their friends.

"You weren't gonna tell them the truth?"

The brunette shook her head. "No. I can't Jayj."

"Why?" The younger agent asked in disbelief.

"Because I don't want them to know that he raped me. It is bad enough that you know, I don't want the other to feel guilty that they didn't come in time."

"We're not blaming.."

"Oh JJ please don't start. I know they do, I know you do."

"What makes you so sure about it?"

"Because I would do the same. I would feel horrible if I wouldn't have found you in time gave him more time to torture and rape you."

JJ broke their eye contact. She hated the coldness in her lover's voice when she talked about it. But she also knew that Emily was right, they all felt guilty for not finding her in time and now that she knows that her best friend and love of her life was raped and pregnant from her rapist, she felt even worse.

"I hate this."

Emily was confused now. "You hate what?"

"That you know me so well."

Emily smiled. "Well I guess it comes with the job love."

"Not fair." JJ pouted.

"Sorry?"

"Nope, not working."

"Is this?"

Emily reached forward and placed a soft kiss on JJ's soft cheek.

"Almost."

"You know what; you make this harder that I should be Jennifer Jareau."

JJ chuckled. "Well you just need to learn how to apologize."

Raising her eyebrows Emily looked at her. Pushing her lover down on the couch she started caressing her neck with soft kisses. She loved the scent of the blonde, making her way to JJ's collarbone and then to her cleavage. Making the woman lying under her moan silently.

"Well I think this is apologizing enough." Getting up she threw a challenging look to her lover.

JJ smirked. "Oh don't you dare." Pulling her back on top of her both women laughed.

Capturing the soft lips her hands wandered to soft brown hair. Pulling the brunette impossible closer their kiss deepened. What was a sweet and soft kiss at the beginning, was getting a more and more passionate one. Reaching down to Emily's hem she pulled the shirt over the older woman's head breaking the kiss for a few seconds. Suddenly JJ felt Emily's body collapse on hers, the brunette let out a painful sound.

"Em what's wrong?" Gently slipping out under her she turned her over to look for the thing that caused her lover's pain.

Emily made a grimace of pain. "I don't know. It just hurts."

Looking at the blonde woman in shock she added. "Jayj I think I'm bleeding."

The blonde intentionally reached for the big scar along the brunettes torso when Emily spoke again.

"Not there JJ." Her voice broke.

"Oh my god!" She saw the dark red stain on Emily's pants. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

"I can't move it hurts too much Jayj."

"But you need to go see a doctor Em." JJ hated herself for the way her voice was shaking. She was supposed to calm the other woman down, but instead she made everything worse.

"I will call Morgan he can carry you down to my car."

"NO! I'll rather walk then."

"Are you sure?" JJ was worried.

"No, but I am sure that I don't want Derek to be here."

Trying to get up another wave of pain ran through her body.

Somehow Emily managed to stand up and walk to her car.

JJ always at her side making sure that just in case Emily would fall, she was ready to catch her.

On their way to the hospital the blonde had trouble keeping her lover awake.

"Em you need stay with me okay? I can't have you pass out on me here. Talk to me okay?"

Emily nodded. She felt so tired; she knew that she had lost a great amount of blood.

"No Emily, no nodding, you have to actually talk to me."

"I'm sorry." The brunette said under something that almost sounded like a chuckle.

"We're almost there."

"Okay. Do you think I've lost the baby?"

JJ's grip around the steering wheel tightened. She swallowed hard. "I don't know Em, I hope not."

JJ wasn't sure if that was what the other woman wanted to hear, but it was certainly the truth. She didn't want Emily to lose the baby. Even though Jennifer knew that the other agent still struggled with the thought of having a baby from her rapist, JJ was excited to become a mom. She knew it was selfish, and Emily had every right to be relieved if she would miscarriage, but JJ always wanted kids.

"Shit!"

"What?" Emily's voice was weak.

"Traffic."

"Great, theirs is barely any traffic on this street, but now, it is kind of ironic."

JJ looked over to Emily. "Em there is nothing ironic about it; if I don't get you to the hospital soon you will have lost too much blood."

The brunette nodded, she was cold and tired and didn't want to fight anymore. She closed her eyes and darkness surrounded her.

"Emily?!"

No answer.

"Emily please talk to me, stay awake!"

Still no answer.

"Shit shit shit!"

She turned on the sirens and made her way through the city.

---

"You came here just in time. Mother and baby are alright. She is still very weak and needs to rest, but they are out of danger."

JJ sighed. "Thank you Doctor."

She made her way back into the little white room. God, how much she hated hospitals, and now more than ever.

Stroking her lover's hair she said softly. "Emily Prentiss you need to stay out of hospital until the baby is here. I really don't like them. I actually never have, but the last two times I had to come here my hatred for them just increased."

"Well then you should choose a girlfriend with a different job." A weak and hardly hearable voice stated under a chuckle.

"You're awake!" JJ smiled.

"Yes I am. Did I?"

The blonde shook her head. "No you didn't."

"Good."

JJ's smile grew bigger. Now she knew that Emily wanted to keep the baby just as much as she wanted to. They were going to be a family.

"The others are on their way."

"Good." Emily paused. "No wait, not good!"

"Why?"

"Because they probably want to know why I'm here."

"So?"

"Jennifer I don't want them to know."

JJ sighed. "But we have to tell them something. They want answers, they are worried about you."

"I know, and I appreciate it, I really do. I am still not ready for this."

The blonde took her lover's and into hers. "I know. What do you want me to tell them?"

"I don't really know."

"I will come up with something." She squeezed the brunettes hand gently.

"Here we go." Emily said, and the team entered the room.

"OH MY GOD! Don't you ever scare me like that again my brown eyed goddess!" The quirky blonde tech woman came running towards her and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried, first you collapse in the middle of your living room and then I have to hear that you passed out in JJ's car because of blood loss. You know I love you, but if you keep doing this to me, I might just delove you again."

Emily had to laugh. She loved how the other blonde woman always made her feel so much better.

"I promise, enough worrying for the next 10 months."

"Good."

Pen gave the brunette a light kiss on her forehead.

"Okay enough, my turn now."

Emily smiled when she saw her best friend approaching her.

The good looking dark profiler also kissed her. "You scared me Em."

The female agent felt guilt building up inside her. "I'm sorry Derek."

"Nah that's okay. I've missed you and I would have liked it to see you under different circumstances."

"I know me too."

She smiled at Rossi and Hotch.

"So why exactly did you lose so much blood that it caused you to black out?" Rossi looked at her.

Emily looked at JJ for help. The blonde woman nodded.

"Umm… Her scar opened up again and somehow there was still glass in there and it cut something open."

JJ didn't know if it made any sense, but she couldn't come up with something else. She knew that if they would go and talk to the doctor Emily would have to tell them the truth. But she hoped her friends would buy it.

"Can something like that happen?" Derek looked at Reid.

Spence didn't know what to say, he knew that what JJ just told them was bs, but he also knew that she probably had a reason why she was lying.

He cleared his voice. "I assume it can happen yes."

Jennifer's eyes found Reid's. She knew that Reid lied and she loved him for it, she also knew that Spencer didn't want any explanation, at least not in the near future.

"Okay. But they fixed it right?" Penelope looked at Emily.

"Yes they did, I am all fixed up now and ready to go home."

"You're not going anywhere that fast sweetie." JJ said and took her lover's hand. "You need to stay here for at least two days."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately no, I'm not."

"Ugh."

Hotch stepped closer and looked at her. "I don't want to see you in the office for the next 4 weeks Prentiss. Forget about the statement, it can wait and I want you to forget about work too. You need to rest and recover."

"But Hotch…"

"No buts Emily. I am not telling you this as your friend, but as your boss. If I see you at the office within the next four weeks I will suspend you."

Emily eyes widened. "You will suspend me?"

"Yes I will."

"Okay. Then I guess you won't see me the next four weeks."

"You know, that doesn't touch me at all Emily. For the first time since you joined the BAU I am actually happy to not see you at work."

Emily blushed. Was her boss flirting with her? No that couldn't be, he was her boss and a very good friend that was all.

"Thank you." Emily said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're welcome." Hotch smiled. "I need to get going though, I won't see you soon."

"Bye Aaron."

"I think we should all leave now, you need to rest." Rossi said and looked around the room, to meet everyone's eyes.

Everybody left the room, except JJ, she kept staying at Emily's side.

Rossi turned around. "JJ are you coming?"

Looking up she made his gaze. Right, they didn't know, for them they were just good friends, the team didn't know that the woman who was lying in the hospital bed was the love of her life.

"Yeah sure." She let go off Emily's hand and walked out of the room, before the door fell shut behind her she gave the brunette one last glance. Emily smiled at her.


	13. Tú eres mi mundo

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Here is chapter 13 it's rated ****M**** for some smut. So okay I've never done anything like this before, so if it sucks be honest and tell me, if it doesn't well then I am happy and you can gladly tell me as well ;)**

**I don't on any of the characters. **

After a couple of hours Emily felt something stroking her hand. When she opened her eyes she smiled. She had missed to blonde's company during the hours she was gone.

"You're back."

JJ smiled. "Yes I am."

"Good. I've missed you."

The blonde leaned down to kiss Emily's cheek. She would have loved to kiss her like she really wanted to, but there was the chance that someone would step into the room and then they would be busted.

"I've missed you too. But I had to go."

"I know JJ, but that doesn't change the fact that I have missed you."

Jennifer chuckled. "So how are you love?"

"Umm I think I am alright. I'm very tired and super annoyed by this one nurse. She keeps checking on me even though I was trying to sleep. How I am supposed to rest if this chick keeps asking me if I am okay?"

JJ gave the brunette 'the look'.

"What?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Emily, it is her job. She has to make sure that you're okay. I think I would kill her if she would let something happen to you."

"I need to get home Jennifer."

"I know you hate it here and so do I, but you need to rest and recover and even if you don't care about you, think about the baby."

The baby, Emily's hands wandered down to her stomach. She was glad that there still was something growing in her. She wanted to have this baby and she wanted Jennifer to be a big part of it. Emily didn't care if it was as her lover or wife or just as her best friend.

"You're right. But JJ if something ever happens to me.."

JJ put her hand on top of the brunettes. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"You don't know that, but is something does happen to me, I want you to take care of him or her."

"I will okay. But now I want you to think about something else now."

Emily smiled. "How about our next date?"

"Next date? Did we ever have an actual date?"

Emily thought for a moment, now that JJ mentioned it, they never went on a date, they just stayed at her condo the whole time.

"So it is time for our first date then."

"So we are officially dating?"

Emily looked at JJ. Were they dating, or was it just something convenient, some kisses and some cuddling? She didn't know. She knew that she loved the blonde, but were they ready to take the next step? Emily Prentiss was sure she wasn't ready to out herself to the world. But on the other hand she wanted to show everybody how much she loved Jennifer Jareau and how happy the blonde woman made her.

"I don't know. Are we?"

JJ's lips slightly brushed over Emily's and she whispered. "I think we are Emily Prentiss."

Emily felt her heart flutter and a smile appearing on her face.

--------

"God I am soo glad to be home." Falling on her couch Emily let out a sigh.

The younger agent had to laugh. "You act like you have been away for weeks."

"It felt like a life time Jennifer."

Still laughing she made her way to the couch and sat down next to her lover.

"So you still up for a date?"

Turning her face to meet beautiful blue eyes the brunette nodded. "Of course I am."

JJ smiled. "Okay be ready at 7, I will meet you downstairs."

"Are you going somewhere?"

Jennifer took Emily's hand into hers. "Hun, I have to go to work."

Emily looked down on her lap. She felt stupid; of course JJ had to go to work again. "Right. So I guess I will see you tonight."

The blonde woman felt horrible. She hadn't left her lover's side since she was found. JJ cupped Emily's face and kissed her. Feeling the softness of the brunette's lips against hers she didn't want to let go. She felt the other woman's tongue brushed against her lips and she let it enter. Eagerly kissing JJ pushed Emily down on the couch causing the woman under her to moan.

"Didn't you say something about going to work?" Emily was able to say under JJ's hot kisses.

Jennifer groaned. "Way to ruin the mood Miss Prentiss."

Emily giggled. "I don't want to be the reason that you have lost your job."

Slowly letting go of the beauty under her JJ sat up. "Okay, I will see you tonight." Placing a soft and loving kiss on the brunette's lips Jennifer Jareau made her way to the door and her car.

She didn't really want to leave Emily by herself, she was afraid that something could happen to her. But she also knew that Hotch only told Emily to stay home not her and seeing that her boss didn't know about their relationship there was no reason for her to stay at home as well.

She straightened herself up and walked into the BAU. JJ went to her office and shut the door behind her. She didn't have a good feeling but nevertheless she needed to focus on her work. Looking over the files on her desk she sighed. She opened the one that was lying on top. It was a case about little girls who have been abducted and murdered. They caught the UNSUB fairly quickly but she remembered how much this case had affected Emily. Every time when a case involved children the team was very tensed and eager to find the UNSUB, but Emily was always trying especially hard to find them and save them. JJ wondered if that had something to do with her lover past, there was still so much that Jennifer didn't know about the brunette. She hoped that the older woman would open up to her a little more, but she knew that it would probably take an amount of time for her to do so.

"Knock knock, can I come in?"

JJ looked up and saw her other best friend standing in the door.

"Sure. Come on in Pen."

Penelope Garcia took the seat on the other side of the desk.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh my little angle I didn't come to work, I came to talk."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Talk about what?"

"About our brown haired friend. I checked and there couldn't have been something still stuck in her scar that could have caused the bleeding. So what was it? I know you know something spill it!"

JJ struggled, she didn't want to lie to her friend, but she also promised Emily that she wouldn't tell anybody. "Garcia I promised Emily I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Is it that bad?"

JJ shook her head. "No, it's.. Pen please don't make me tell you. Em will tell you everything once she is ready for it."

"Okay I guess she will. I am just so worried. I have never seen her like that before, first she gets kidnapped and tortured by that man, then she collapsed on the floor in the middle of her apartment and right after that she passed out because she lost too much blood. She never seemed soo…"

"Vulnerable, I know." JJ interrupted her.

"Yeah. Take good care of her okay?"

"I will Pen."

The blonde tech woman smiled and left JJ's office.

Not thirty minutes later she heard another knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Hey beauty. How are you?"

Jennifer smiled, looked up and saw the handsome face of Derek Morgan.

"I am alright thanks. What do you need?"

"Just talk."

"Okay, then talk."

"How is my Emily?"

Jennifer flinched when she heard the male profiler call Emily _his_. Was she jealous? No, she just wanted to show the world that she and Emily were happy together.

"She is hanging in there."

"Does she still refuse to talk to a psychiatrist?"

The blonde saw the concern in the dark brown eyes she nodded slowly.

"Yes she does, but that's okay, the doctor said it would be enough if she would talk to someone about what had happened to her, for now."

"So to whom is she talking?"

JJ looked at him. "Umm me?"

Morgan smiled and blushed slightly. "Yeah right, sorry."

Jennifer just smiled; she didn't know what to say. She knew that the brunette and Derek were very close friends and it probably hurt him to hear that she didn't want to talk to him. JJ would have felt the same way.

Morgan had left a couple of hours ago and JJ had to finish off some paper work. She couldn't wait for her date with Emily tonight. She glanced at the clock on her office wall and realized that it was five thirty already.

"Time to go home." She said to herself and started to gather all her stuff together.

As she left her office she saw Reid approaching her.

"You are leaving already?"

"Umm yes." The female agent felt uncomfortable being around her friend; she knew that she still owned him an explanation.

"Okay I will see you on Monday then."

"Yeah see you." Relieved that he didn't bring up what had happened in the hospital.

------

Emily Prentiss nervously looked into the mirror. She wore her dark blue jeans with a red t-shirt that clung tight to her curves. Her hair was wavy, and she put on decent make up. Maybe the wavy hair was too much, but after she thought that, she heard her doorbell ring.

Walking down her stairs she checked herself in the mirror before she opened the door. She gasped by the sight in front of her. Jennifer looked stunning; she wore a tight blue dress which revealed a lot of cleavage. She had her hair pinned back and wore almost no make-up.

"Wow JJ you look amazing."

JJ blushed at the other woman's compliment.

"You look pretty amazing yourself."

Jennifer looked at her lover and thought that it was the most beautiful sight she ever laid eyes on.

"Ready to go?"

JJ grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her close.

Emily giggled. "Let's go."

Sitting in the car JJ never let go of the brunette's hand.

"Jayj, where are we going?"

"I am not gonna tell you."

Emily pouted. "I don't like surprises."

"Tough luck missy."

"Hmpf."

JJ drove to a nearby lake and stopped.

"We're here."

"We are?" Emily looked confused.

"Yes we are." JJ chuckled.

She got out of the car and opened the trunk to get a little basket.

Emily stood by the car and looked at her lover and raised her eyebrows.

"A basket?"

"Are you telling me that you never went on a picnic before?"

"Of course I did." Emily stuck her tongue out.

"Ok well then follow me."

"Gladly."

JJ took Emily's hand and they walked to a free meadow near the lake.

The older agent looked around and saw flambeaus and a blanket.

"This is beautiful Jayj. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

The blonde softly pulled the other woman down next to her. It was a warm night and the moon was almost full. JJ grinned; it seemed like one of those romances they both didn't really like. Two lovers, sitting at a lake in a warm night.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Oh I was just thinking about how perfect this night is, just like in one of those sappy love movies."

"No it's so much more than that."

Emily pulled her lover into a passionate kiss.

"So are you ready to eat?" JJ smiled.

"Yes I am. What do you have?"

JJ reached into her picnic basket. "I have strawberries, whipped cream, ice cream, chocolate, and some whine."

Emily took a strawberry and ate it. "Hmm, very good."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

The brunette smiled. "You are an amazing woman. I feel like I am in a fairy tale."

Jennifer blushed. She grabbed the whipped cream and a strawberry. "You want some?"

"I sure do."

"Well come and get it." The younger woman pulled up her dress and put the, with whipped cream covered strawberry into her belly button.

Emily laughed and reached forward. "Even better than the first one."

"I'm glad you like it."

"How could I not?" The brunette smirked at her partner.

"You want more?"

"More of what?"

"More strawberries."

"Well I have something better in mind than strawberries."

Emily leaned over the blonde and started kissing along her neck.

"You don't really think that I brought all that stuff here and we're just gonna make out?"

Emily looked up. "I actually hoped so yes."

"No…" Emily cut her off when she pressed her lips against the blondes.

Kissing her deeply the older agent let her hands wander down JJ's dress and up to her hair.

JJ got up and pushed Emily and herself into a sitting position, ever breaking the kiss. She put her hand behind the brunette's neck pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. With the other hand she reached under the other woman's t-shirt and stroke her back softly, causing her lover to moan into her mouth.

Emily reached at JJ's zipper and pulled it down. She felt the blonde woman shiver under her touch and smiled. Stripping her dress off her shoulders she revealed perfectly formed breasts.

Pulling away from JJ's mouth Emily made her way to the blonde's beautiful curves. Kissing and caressing them.

Jennifer let out a moan as the brunette kissed her breasts. She wanted this for so long and today felt like the perfect day. Pulling Emily's head up she found her lips again.

"Are you sure you want this?" JJ looked deep into pitch black eyes. She smiled, she knew that Emily wanted this as much as she did, but she still wanted to make sure.

"I want you Jayj."

"Good, then get rid of this sexy shirt of yours."

Emily chuckled and pulled her shirt over her head. She wore a black laced bra which was almost see through. JJ roughly pushed her lover down and kissed her eagerly. Making her way down to Emily's pants she kissed every inch of her body. Finally reaching her pants she opened them and pulled them down. She smiled when she saw that Emily was wearing matching underwear. Making her way up to the brunette's breast she opened up her bra and started to kiss her lover's hardened nipples, causing her to moan. Feeling fingers trailing down her back JJ felt a shiver going down her spine; she looked up and saw her lover smiling at her. She loved her face, every inch of her body was kissable and loveably of course, but Emily's smile always made her heart flutter and gave her a warm feeling going through her entire body.

"I love you."

Emily didn't answer she pressed her lips against the blonde's; the best answer she could have given JJ.

Kissing eagerly the brunette felt JJ's hand wandering down her breasts, stomach and to her panties. Her heart beat increased and she felt a jolt going through her body. She was more than ready for this; this was the perfect time for both of them making love the first time.

JJ caressed the older agent's neck, slowly entering the brunette's most private parts. She felt Emily's hips arching against her touch and she could feel how wet the woman under her was.

Emily whimpered to the touch of her lover, moving her hand into the blonde's panties she was even more turned on at how aroused Jennifer was.

Kissing and rubbing their bodies against each other both women started to get more and more turned on.

Feeling electricity going through her body JJ knew she neared her climax. Her breathing got faster and it was getting harder for her to think clearly. The only thing in her head was that she made love to the most amazing person in the world. She let out a soft moan when she felt Emily carefully biting her nipples. She wondered how the woman under her was still able to perform such things; JJ wasn't even able to control her voice anymore.

"Oh Em I am so close."

Her words were barely audible but the brunette must have understood her, JJ could feel Emily smile against her skin. Not minutes later Jennifer's whole body started shaking and she let out a scream when she came. Collapsing on top of her lover she had a hard time controlling her breathing. She was soaking wet, but happy. Knowing that this done yet, she forced herself to gain control again, so she could give her lover the same treatment.

Emily was pleased with her work when a shaking and gasping Jennifer was lying on top of her trying to recover. She didn't care that she didn't reach her climax; it was enough for her that she satisfied the blonde. But then she felt the younger agent move and continuing her massage. Moving her hips with the other woman's movement she could feel herself come. The knot in her stomach exploded and she screamed the blonde's name.

After several minutes of recovery they were laying on the blanked cuddled up. JJ stroke Emily's arm. Kissing her shoulder.

"This was amazing. You are amazing."

Emily chuckled, turning around to face her lover. "You are the one who set all of this up."

"I know, but without you it wouldn't have been half as much fun."

Both women laughed.

Emily kissed JJ softly on her lips. "Je t'aime ma beauty. Du bist mein Leben. Tú eres mi mundo. No voglio perderti."

"Okay how many languages were that exactly?"

The brunette smiled. "Four."

"Aaaand what did you say?"

"Nothing special, just the usual, how nice the weather is, how hungry I am."

The blonde nudged Emily gently on her arm. "Very funny. But seriously I am starving, let's get dressed and eat okay?"

"But I like you to be naked, here lying with me."

"Well were are in a public park, we had sex already, but can't just stay naked, somebody might see us."

Both women laughed, gathered their close together and got dressed.

After they've finished their picnic the two lovers just sat there staring at the lake in front of them. JJ had her hands around Emily's body pulling her close. Resting her chin on the other woman's shoulder she enjoyed her closeness. She placed a kiss on her neck. Jennifer Jareau was so thankful that she had this; Emily being in love with her, letting her enter her world of denial and little brick walls and a baby on its way.

"What is it you're thinking about Jayj?" Emily teased, when she realized the blonde was lost in her thoughts again.

"Nothing important, just random stuff, like how nice the weather is, how beautiful the lake looks you know?"

"Very funny Miss Jareau."

"Payback."

"No fair, I didn't lie."

"Who said I am lying?"

Emily turned her head and looked at her lover.

JJ laughed. "Okay okay I was lying, but this isn't fair, you know millions of different languages and I only know English and a little German."

"First of all it's not millions it's a few and don't work up you pretty head with this, I will tell you what I said. Just not now, now I want to enjoy being here with you"

_**Translations: I love you my beauty. You are my live. You are my world. I never want to lose you. **_


	14. You are beautiful

**Thanks for all the nice reviews :) !!**

**I am not happy with this chapter but my friend told me to post it anyway so thanks to Mel here is Chapter 14.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

"We should go now." Emily suddenly said, after they spent what felt like hours sitting at the lake.

"Why?" JJ asked confused.

"Because you are freezing." The brunette turned her head to face her lover.

"No I am not." The blonde lied.

"Jennifer I can feel you shivering and your goose bumps."

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go."

"Why?"

"Because this here, feels so perfect and surreal. I am afraid if we go now, I wake up and figure out that it was just a dream."

Emily turned around and faced the blonde woman. Cupping her face she placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Does this feel like a dream?"

The blonde looked deep into the dark brown eyes. "Hmm I'm not convinced yet."

The brunette smirked and placed another, this time more passionate kiss on the blonde's soft lips. JJ started to moan. Gently pushing the younger woman on the ground Emily was now lying on top of her deepening the kiss. Her hands wandered down JJ's body and back up to her hair. Breaking the kiss she looked at her lover, the usual light blue eyes were dark now and full of lust.

"You still think this is a dream?" she asked teasingly.

"I umm… "JJ couldn't think straight she was too turned on. "No, I don't, now I have the feeling that you love to torture the people you love."

Emily stiffened when JJ finished her sentence.

The blonde gasped when she realized what she had said.

"Em I am sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's alright. I have to get over it."

"I know but still, sometime I just don't think before I speak."

Emily rolled down and lay down beside the blonde taking the blonde's hand in her own.

"He broke me JJ." Emily felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "I will never be the same again."

"Emily looks at me."

The brunette turned around and their eyes locked.

"Now listen to me. He didn't break you, don't think like that. He made you stronger than you were before. You survived him, everything he did to you. Don't let him control you life Em."

"Thank you."

"Always."

The blonde smiled at her lover.

"I want to go home now. Please?"

"Yeah sure. I'm sorry I ruined this."

"No, don't be. You didn't ruin anything, this night was perfect in every way." Emily placed a kiss on the blonde forehead and got up.

-------

"Hey, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Morgan asked the brunette profiler cold.

"What do you mean?" Emily didn't know why he was so angry with her. She knew that they hadn't talk that much since she didn't work anymore, but that was just because they didn't see each other every day anymore. They have talked on the phone a few times and it seemed like everything was fine, but now the dark man was standing in her door way looking at her like she has done something to really piss him off.

"Can I come in?" he asked without looking at her.

"Umm sure come in."

She stepped aside to make him room to enter her condo. He went to the couch and sat down. Waiting for her to join him.

"So why are you here?" She asked and tried to look him into the eyes, but he looked away.

"You know, I always thought we are friends, hell best friends even."

"We are Derek."

"Then why do I have the feeling that you don't trust me and talk to me anymore?"

Emily looked down on her lap.

"See that is exactly what I mean, I've been worried sick when JJ called us you had to me admitted to the hospital because you've lost too much blood."

"Derek I .."

"No let my finish Em." He interrupted her. "I know that the little story JJ told us wasn't true. But I thought you would tell me sooner or later, I guess I was wrong."

He now looked at her. She could see the hurt in his eyes and it tore her apart. She felt guilty, he trusted her with so much and she didn't even have the guts to tell him the truth about her torture, even though she knew how much he cared and worried about her.

"Can I now?" She asked softly.

The dark man nodded.

"You are one of my best friends Derek and you mean a lot to me, you know that. And yes you are right I didn't tell you everything." Her voice started to shake and she could feel tears coming up.

Derek Morgan didn't expect for her to start crying and it wasn't his intention to get her started. He put a hand on her shoulder to encourage her.

She looked up and continued. "He umm.. he raped me and the doctors said I wasn't pregnant when they ran the tests. But when I got home I didn't get my period and I felt sick all of the time, I started to panic and that was the reason of my nervous breakdown. It came to my mind that I could be pregnant. I went to the doctor shortly after I was feeling better and she told me that I was pregnant. I was bleeding very badly that day I was admitted to the hospital, it was because of the pregnancy and not 'cause of the scar."

The brunette was sobbing now and Derek held her tight. His teeth clenched, this bastard raped her, and if that wasn't bad enough she was pregnant now too. He stroke her hair trying to calm her down. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to hold her, comfort her. Derek Morgan had no romantic feelings for his co worker, but he still enjoyed her company more than he ever had with his girlfriends. He trusted her with his life.

She pulled out of her friend's embrace. "I'm sorry Derek, I didn't want to break down in front of you and I am sorry I didn't tell you, I just wasn't ready."

"I am not mad at you Em; I was just worried that's all. Are you gonna keep the baby?"

The brunette cleared her throat. "I will, yes."

She could feel him tense.

"Emily if you need any help, I am always gonna be here for you."

"I know Derek, and I appreciate it, but I think I will be fine."

_And here you are again Prentiss, lying again. Great._ She wasn't ready to tell him about her and Jennifer. _JJ._ Emily looked at her watch, it was 8:30 in the evening and JJ should be home soon. How was she supposed to explain why the blonde agent comes to her condo after a work day? She couldn't.

"It's late already Morgan, I don't want to throw you out but.."

He smiled. "I understand."

They got up and she walked him to the door. "Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem Princess. I've missed you."

"I miss you too Derek. But hey, next week you will have me back."

"God, already? It was so nice and quiet without you being at work."

"Hey!" She nudged him in the arm. "Don't be mean okay?"

"I am sorry. I will see you next week then. Can't wait, teasing Reid wasn't as much fun without you."

Emily had to laugh. They hugged and she closed the door behind him.

----

JJ parked her car on the side walk and got out of it. She had a major headache, she had a whole day of paperwork behind her and all she wanted was to cuddle up on the couch with Emily. Everything had been great between them. When she walked up to the elevator she froze.

"Derek hi, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

JJ blushed. "I umm I wanted to see how Emily is doing."

"Oh I just checked on her, she seems to be fine."

JJ could feel the tension in the room.

"Yeah umm well have a nice evening Derek."

Without anymore words she got in the elevator and made her way to Emily's door.

Derek shook his head. "Not that this was weird." He said to himself. _Why is she really here? You just told her that Emily was fine; she could have just left with you._

"Em I am home." JJ took of her jacked and threw the keys in the little basked.

She didn't get an answer.

"Emily?"

Still no answer, JJ started to worry. She ran up the stairs and stopped immediately when she saw the brunette standing in front of the mirror her shirt slightly pulled up so that it revealed her stomach. Emily had her hand on her stomach, which showed a tiny bump already, and sighed.

"You look beautiful."

The brunette jumped and turned towards the blonde woman.

"I didn't hear you coming." She blushed a little bit.

"I am glad you didn't, that was priceless."

Walking towards her lover JJ couldn't hold back a grin. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I feel stupid."

Emily looked deep into the blue eyes she loved so much.

"You don't have to." JJ almost whispered.

"Derek was here."

"I know, I met him on my way up here."

Emily let go of JJ and looked at her in concern.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"What?" The blonde looked at her confused.

"He is going to suspect something."

"No he won't I am just a friend checking on you. But it was kind of weird. Why did he came?"

Emily sat down on her bed. "He wanted to talk, he knew that something was wrong with me."

"And, did you tell him?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes I did. He offered help."

JJ sat down next to the older agent and took her hand. "You have me."

"I know, but I couldn't tell him that right? So I had to lie to him again."

"I am sorry Em."

"You don't have to be Jayj, I could have told him but I didn't want to, not yet."

"Alright. How about we call it a day and go to bed. I am super tired."

"I have absolutely no problem with that." Emily smiled and kissed JJ.

---

They were lying in bed and JJ felt Emily shake next to her.

"Em are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine, go back to sleep Jayj." Emily sounded colder than she intended to and felt bad for her harsh tone.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am, I was just dreaming." Emily lied.

"Okay. I love you." The blonde wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her close to her. She rested her hands on Emily's stomach taking the brunette's hand into hers gently stroking the back on her hand.

"I love you too Jennifer."


	15. Don't you dare!

**I am soooo sorry that it took me that long to update. First I had a serious writer block, a lot of stress with school and then I was super sick and then came Christmas and yada yada yada. I hope I still have some readers. **

**But here is Chapter 15.**

**I don't own any of the characters. **

Emily woke up in the middle of the night, cold sweat on her forehead. She felt JJ's arm wrapped around her. As much as she loved the woman sleeping next to her, all she wanted now was to be alone. She hated herself for feeling that way, but nevertheless she snuck out of her bed. The brunette was shaking and freezing; she got her bathrobe and put it on. Making her way down to her living room she got dizzy and had to hold on to the stair rail. _Great, now you are getting sick, just what you need Prentiss._ She thought. Finally making her way to the couch with a mug of coffee she sat down and rested her free hand on her stomach.

"Hey you. You know you are giving me quite a hard time, that's not very nice. But I guess you have all the right to be angry with me, but I really love you and I can't wait for you to be here. And guess who is even more excited than me? The blonde beauty sleeping upstairs in my bedroom. So please don't give me anymore trouble okay?"

She knew that it didn't make any sense to talk to the baby inside her, but she wanted to make sure that the baby knows that it was loved and wanted. She felt another cramp and let out a little scream. She needed to check with Sheryl, even though she has never been pregnant and hadn't been with a lot of pregnant women she knew that having cramps wasn't a very good sign.

After a little while on the couch she made her way back to her bedroom and lay down beside the blonde.

----------

Emily got up very early, so that she didn't have to explain to JJ why she wanted to see Sheryl. There was no need to worry the younger woman; Emily would call her if it was something serious.

When she stepped into Sheryl's office there was nobody sitting in the waiting area.

"Hello?"

A blonde woman peeked around the corner. "Hi Emily, come on in."

"Why is nobody here Sheryl?"

"Oh because we don't open before eight, but I figured you wanted to come in fast, considering that you called at 5:30 in the morning."

Emily blushed slightly. "I'm sorry I just.."

Sheryl put her hand on Emily's arm. "No need to apologize Em. May I ask you to sit down on the chair?"

Emily made her way into the examine room and lifted up her shirt.

Sheryl brought the ultrasound machine in and put some gel on the brunette's stomach.

"Okay let's see. Why exactly are you here Em?"

"I had cramps last night and I think a fever."

"Anything else?"

Emily thought for a moment. "Well I was sweating and freezing at the same time and I got dizzy quite often."

The doctor took a close look to the ultrasound. "I can't see something here, but I will draw some blood and see what it will tell us. And you will get a prescription for prenatal care."

"Okay. You can't tell already what it will be?"

Sheryl shook her head. "Nope not yet, you are about 2 and half months along so when you will come in the next time we might be able to see something."

"Thank you Sheryl."

"You don't have to, it's my job. But I want you to call me whenever you have cramps again."

Emily got up and hugged her friend. "I will."

"And Emily?"

The brunette turned around. "Yes?"

"Take it easy with the job."

"I will try my best. Take care."

"You too."

Before she went back home, the brunette stopped at a pharmacy to pick up her medication. She guessed that JJ would be awake already and probably worried sick.

Arriving home she found a freaked out JJ walking around the big living room with her phone tucked to her ear.

"I don't know Hotch I came to see how she is doing and nobody was home."

After a small pause the blonde almost yelled. "Don't tell me to relax Derek… I will.. and.. yes.. I know.. okay.. but only 30 more minutes… thank you.. bye."

Jennifer turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. "Where the hell were you? You can't just leave without a word!"

Emily slowly walked towards the blonde and pulled her into a soft kiss. "I am sorry, I needed to walk a little bit and I didn't want to wake you."

Jennifer looked up to meet the brunette's eyes. "Don't do that again okay? I had to come up with an excuse why I was here that early and I am not very good with lying."

"Okay next time I am planning to vanish just like that, I will let you know." Emily joked.

"Pinky promise?"

The blonde held out her pinky waiting for the brunette's reaction.

Emily had to laugh. "Okay. Happy?"

JJ smiled. "Very. Let's have breakfast I am starving."

------

"Hurry up we will be late JJ!"

Emily was standing at her door waiting for her lover to go to work. She couldn't wait to work again. Emily Prentiss wasn't the time who enjoyed staying home from school when she was a teenager, not because she liked school, but she hated it to sit at home not being able to see her friends or go out. The brunette knew, the last two days weren't easy for anyone around her, she was restless and moody. But she assumed that the second habit was the fault of her hormones, which were going crazy. Emily had to chuckle when she thought about the last night; her and JJ were watching _**The Lord of the rings**_ and she started sobbing because it was so unfair how Sam was treated.

"No we won't Em, even if I have to take five more minutes to get ready we would be the first one's in the office."

Emily sighed. She knew that the blonde was right, but she didn't want to be late and what could be better to prevent that, than to be super early?

The younger agent came running down the stairs in Emily's direction, but tripped over her own two feet and fell right on her face.

"OW!"

Emily couldn't help but to laugh so hard she started crying and her stomach started to hurt. It was one of those moments when no one had a camera to take a picture or to record a video.

"This is all because of you!"

JJ tried to pick herself up but winced after she was halfway done.

"I'm sorry Jayj, here let me help you."

Emily reached out a hand, trying to help the fallen angel.

The blonde grabbed the helping and, looked up into those dark brown eyes, which were still shiny from crying and grinned. Jennifer pulled hard on the brunette's hand causing her to fall on top of her.

Both women were now lying on the floor laughing their souls out.

"What did you.." Emily didn't finish her question. "Never mind, I know what that was for. But now we really need to go to work."

The blonde wrapped her arms around the slim waist of the woman lying on top of her.

"And what if I won't let you go?"

"Are you threatening me agent Jareau?"

"What if I would be?"

"I don't know, I would have to call my boss and tell him that a gorgeous blonde woman is holding me hostage."

Jennifer had to chuckle. "Well you would have more to explain to Hotch than this if you would call me gorgeous blonde."

"I know and do you want me to?"

Brown eyes met blue ones. JJ didn't know what to answer. She knew that they would have to tell their team sooner or later, but she wasn't ready for it, not yet.

"Em I…" She started.

"Jayj honey I was joking, I would never tell Hotch yet and I would certainly didn't make you decide whether you want them to know now. Let's go get to work."

They got up and hurried to Emily's car.

When both women entered the building all Emily could see were blonde curls.

The tech goddess Penelope Garcia came rushing towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I am so glad to have you back my beauty! Come and sit, I have a lot to tell you, you missed out on some serious gossip."

Emily laughed. "Hi Pen. It's nice to see you too."

The blonde woman let go and looked at her friend. "You don't look ready to get back to work."

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I am just saying, you look pale and like you've lost at least 5 pounds."

"I am fine Garcia. And I promise you I am more than ready to work again."

"No fieldwork Emily."

The three women turned around and saw Hotch standing in his office door.

"But Hotch I.."

The older man shook his head. "No Prentiss I won't let you go on fieldwork just yet. You can stay with Garcia for the first two weeks."

The brunette could see that there was no need to argue with the unit chief, so she nodded in agreement.

"JJ I need you, I've got a call from Phoenix about 3 murderers."

The blonde nodded. "Just let me get my bag into my office and I will be right there."

"Alright."

Jennifer squeezed her lover's hand and made her way to her office. She still didn't like the fact that Emily would start to work again, so soon after her torture. But she was pleased that Hotch would let her stay in Quantico for the first two weeks, she hoped by then the dark woman will have told the other that she was pregnant and Hotch wouldn't allow her at all to go back into the field. But until then, she would have to control her emotions and act like she is just worried about a friend and not the woman she was in love with.

"Look who is back! How are you, everything alright?" Morgan gave his best friend a wide smile and then took a small glance at her stomach, knowing what was hidden in there.

"Hey Derek, I am more than alright and ready to get back in action. At least how much action I can get being here with Garcia."

"Oh I bet I'll be a lot of action with my baby girl."

The brunette smiled. "You are probably right. So let's get going I think Jennifer and Hotch are ready to present the case."

Derek and Emily made their way to their conference room. Receiving a shy hug from Reid and a hand shake from Rossi Emily sat down besides JJ.

"We have three murders. Two male and one female victim, all are working as doctors in the Phoenix general hospital."

Derek took a look at the pictures in his file. "How were they killed, I don't see any stab wounds or gunshot wounds."

"Yeah, well that is the problem. The doctors think it might have been anthrax, or some other nerve gas."

Rossi looked up from the pictures. "Anthrax? Are they sure?"

Now Hotch answered. "No, but they are sure that it must be something similar to it, if it isn't anthrax."

"That is crazy." Emily said in a monotone voice. "Why are people doing this?"

"We don't know, but we have to find the person who is killing those people. Wheels up in 30 minutes."

When they all got up Emily felt a hand on her arm. "You stay here are we clear Prentiss?"

The brunette looked into her boss' deep brown eyes. "Yes, but please keep me updated, even if you don't need Garcia, call me."

"I promise. You should go get into Penelope's office, I know she is waiting for you, filling you in on gossip." He smiled and left the female agent standing in the door frame.

Emily had to smile, she knew for a fact that those two weeks she was grounded wouldn't get boring, but she still wanted to go out and do her job, instead of sitting here waiting for her team to come back and tell them that they got the Unsub. Before joining her blonde friend she wanted to stop by JJ's office. Knocking on her door she waited to hear the blonde agent's voice.

"Not now, I am busy."

When Jennifer heard her door open she sighed annoyed. "I said I don't have time now, how about you just give me a call in a couple of hours."

"Okay, well I guess I can call you later."

Jerking up her head the blonde saw the dark woman on her way out.

"Don't you dare!"

The brunette laughed. "But you said.."

"You know exactly if I would have known it was you I wouldn't have been like that. So could you please come here Miss Prentiss."

Emily smirked and sat down on the chair. "So are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"I don't know Jennifer, I mean they don't know what caused their deaths and.. "

JJ looked at her lover and raised her eyebrows. "Wait, are you worried?"

"Yes of course I am, I mean I am worried about all of you, what's so weird about that?"

"Nothing, it's just, I have never seen that side of you Em, that's all."

"Well it is there, you better get used to it."

The blonde stood up and walked into a corner of her office.

Emily following her with her eyes looked at her confused.

JJ smiled at her and gestured the brunette to come after her.

"Jayj what is this all about?"

When Jennifer was sure that they were practically invisible she grabbed the brunette by her hips and pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

Emily didn't know what her partner was doing and pulled back. "Are you crazy?" She hissed. "Someone will see us."

JJ put a finger on her lover's lips. "Shhh.. No one will see us." She pointed with her finger at the little camera hanging over them.

"You didn't really think I would leave you here just like that?"

"Jennifer Jareau you are trouble."

"What why? No one saw us."

The brunette laughed and placed a soft kiss on the blonde lips. "I love you. And now you should go."

Sighing Jennifer let go of Emily, knowing that she was right. "I love you too. I will give you a call once we get there."

Both women left JJ office and went different direction.

Emily didn't have a good feeling, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about the love of her life leaving.

"Knock, knock, I am allowed to come in?"

The big black door flew open and she received another embrace from her blonde quirky friend.

"You are always allowed to come into my castle of fun and juicy gossip."

The brunette laughed and took the seat next to her friend. "So, what is that gossip I missed out you were talking about today?"

"Oh my deary friend, you wouldn't believe it, but I think JJ has someone special in her life again."

Emily giggled. "Really, and who could that be?"

The blonde shook her head. "I have no Idea, but I know that her eyes are glowing more than usual these days. I though you knew, seeing that you two have spent a lot of time together lately."

"Nope, I have absolutely no idea. Sorry."

"Hmm okay, then I guess I will have to ask her once she gets back here."

Garcia noticed the absent sight of her friend and gently squeezed her arm. "Are you alright cutie?"

"What?" Emily jerked out of her thoughts. "Yes I am just a little worried. You know I am not used to just sit here and let them go."

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. Welcome to my life."

"Well no offence, but that side of your life sucks big times."

"Tell me about it."


	16. A little red spot

**Here is chapter 16.**

**I don't own any of the characters. **

„So what do you do the whole time?" Emily looked over at Pen and smiled.

"Well I do this and that."

Feeling a slight pain in her stomach, Emily's hands flew right to it. She winced a little to the pain.

"Are you really okay hunny?"

Looking up the profiler looked into her friend's worried eyes. Another wave of pain causing her to wince again, the blonde woman rushed to her side.

"You know, I think we should get you something to lie down. And don't tell me that you are good Prentiss, I know that something is wrong with you."

Garcia helped her dark friend to get up and they started to walk towards JJ's office. Halfway up there Garcia had troubles holding the brunette up and she could swear that Emily passed out for a couple of seconds.

"Come on sweetie stay with me, we are almost there." She didn't care if the brunette would kill her, but she would definitely call Hotch and tell him that she is going to bring Emily to a hospital.

Once they made their way to the liaisons office Garcia lead Emily to the small couch and placed her on it.

Looking down on her friend the blonde technical analyst started to worry. She didn't know what exactly happened to her while she was kidnapped, but it must have caused some injuries that hadn't healed properly yet.

Realizing that the brunette slowly drifted off, she rushed to her side and stroke her cheek.

"Emily honey, please stay with me. I need you to talk to me."

Opening her eyes Emily smiled. "I'm here, don't worry Pen, I am going to be alright in a couple of minutes."

"HA! Don't worry? Em you passed out on our way here and now I can barely keep you awake. I am going to call Hotch and tell him that we are going to a hospital."

"No you are not!" Emily almost yelled. "I am fine, I just have some cramps, they will go away in no time trust me. I have had them since I got kidnapped."

The brunette got herself into a sitting position, to show her friend that she was getting better.

"Okay I won't call Hotch, but let my call a doctor to check you out."

"Garcia really, I don't need a doctor. I feel better already."

The blonde looked at Emily. "Emily Prentiss I swear if anything like this happens again I will kick your ass and _then_ bring you to a hospital."

"Thank you."

"No don't thank me and don't think you can get away with that. Em I am your friend and I love you to pieces, I wanna know what is going on with you."

The brunette sighed, she knew that she couldn't keep that secret from her blonde friend, and neither was she comfortable lying to her. Her right hand and resting on her stomach she started to explain. When she finished her story, the blonde sat down beside her and put her arm around her.

"I don't know what to say Sweet cakes I mean I am pumped that I am going to be an auntie, but under that circumstances I don't know."

"It's okay Pen, I got over it. I just want my baby to be healthy and loved, and I don't want to think about how it was received."

"But the cramps, I mean they have to be bad for the baby right? Shouldn't you go see a doctor?"

The brunette gave her friend a sad nod.

"Well then get up, I will drive you."

Thankful for the blonde's support Emily took her hand and both women were on their way to Emily's SUV.

When Emily was looking for her keys she heard a noise. But when she turned around she could only see her friend.

Penelope felt a shiver going down her spine._ Something is wrong here Pen._ She said to herself.

His heart started pounding when he saw both women appearing on the parking lot. It was time for revenge. He had been stalking the brunette profiler since the day his father was put in jail. He knew all about her sick relationship with the sexy blonde agent, to him it was wrong. God didn't want women to fall in love with women. For him it was just another good reason for his intention. He walked closer and flinched when he stepped on a little twig. He saw both women turn around, but he was sure that none of them was able to see him. He got even more excited once both of them realized that the car had flat tires. He knew by their profession that they would be suspicious, but he didn't care, he wanted her to panic. He started walking towards them. It was time. Seeing both women turning towards him he knocked out the chubby blonde one and gave his full attention to his actual target. He knew he had to be fast, because within seconds the agent could get to her gun. He struck her face and made her tumble to the floor.

"Because of you my father will never return to me." He kicked her side before she was able to get up.

Getting raged up and more and more angry by the thought of never seeing his father again he kicked her over and over again. He then smiled at the sound of breaking ribs.

"Get up!" He yelled at her.

When she stood in front of him, her face covered with blood he couldn't help but laugh. How did such a weak woman survive his father's torture.

He punched her hard in her stomach causing her to pass out on the floor. He kicked her stomach and face several more time. When he was pleased with his work he made his way out of the parking lot.

"Ow what the…?" Garcia woke up with a thudding pain in her head.

She looked around and gasped when she saw Emily lying next to her.

"OH MY GOD! Em wake up? Please wake up!"

She made her way to her friend. Her face and clothes were covered with blood. The blonde woman wasn't sure is she was still breathing and she started to panic. Not knowing of it would be a good idea to move her she reached for her phone and called an ambulance.

She reached out to the brunette and realized that she was shaking all over. Seeing her friend like that she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Emily please wake up." She sobbed. "I called an ambulance, please stay here with me."

"Baby…." Emily tried to say when she woke up she was shocked how weak her voice was.

Garcia jerked her head at the brunette.

"Oh hey, there you are..No no hunny don't move the doctors will be here any minute…"

"Garcia… the baby.. how.. are you.. what.. did he.. " It hurt her to talk. This bastard must have broken some of her ribs and she was sure something was wrong with her right wrist as well. But that was the least thing Emily cared about, although she couldn't remember everything, she knew that he kicked her in her stomach. Her baby had already survived the bleeding, but the brunette was sure that this time she wouldn't have that much luck. Her hands wandered down to her stomach. _Oh god, please._

"Shh don't worry about me okay? I am fine, just a little head ache. Emily, stay awake please!" She started to panic again when she saw the brunette's eyes close again.

"Hurts too much.. so tired.." She wasn't able to say more. Everything went black again.

-----

The team arrived at the local police station. The sheriff came up to them and led them into their office for the next couple of days.

"We still don't know what exactly caused their deaths, you will find little cups with different medication I have to ask you to take it as a precaution. The hazard team still doesn't want anyone entering the hospital so you have to work from here at the moment."

The sheriff looked at all the different faces. "I know it is not ideal, but I can't do more right now."

Hotch stepped forward. "No that's all we need right now thank you. Agent Jareau will come with you to discuss the press conference with you."

Jennifer walked off with the sheriff leaving the rest of the team behind. Her mind was still with Emily, she was worried that the brunette would do something stupid. She shook her head to get her thoughts back to the case. _No time for that JJ you need to focus on the case._

The sheriff closed his office door and offered JJ a chair. "So how does this press conference work?"

"Well once we have a profile we will release it to your men. After that or in the meantime I will release the same profile to the public. We won't tell the people why the doctors died, it would give a mass panic and that is the least we want right now. We will just tell them to look out for a specific type."

"But don't the people have the right to know that there was an attack with nerve gas?"

"Yes they do. But it wouldn't be the best idea. Trust me when I first heard about this case I wanted to call my family and warn them, but with the whole country knowing we can't really do our job. So no matter how much you want your family to know what is going on, you cannot tell them."

The man in front of her nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you."

Making her way back to her team JJ could hear that they were already talking about a profile. _Please let this be over soon_.

Later that day the blonde was getting ready for her press conference. She didn't have a good feeling about all of this. Something was going to go wrong this time, she knew. This Unsub was different from all the others, he knew what he was doing he didn't leave any traces and he got exactly the targets he wanted.

When she was on her way out she felt something poking her arm. Looking at that place she saw a little red spot. _Why? What did just happen?_

Looking around she realized that her vision wasn't very clear anymore. What was happening? She had to hold on to the wall behind her to not fall to the floor.

"JJ what are you doing? You should be out there already, they are waiting for you." Morgan came walking towards her.

When he didn't get any answer he gently put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"JJ are you alright?"

"Umm.. no I don't think so." She couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell into her co workers arms.

"JJ? Jennifer? Hey talk to me." He didn't get an answer and saw that her eyes were closed. "I need a doctor here!" He yelled across the room.

Hearing Morgan yell for a doctor Hotch made his way to him and the blonde agent in his arms.

"Morgan what happened?"

The dark agent shook his head. "I don't know. I asked her why she wasn't out there already and didn't get an answer so I asked her if she was alright, she said no and passed out."

Looking at the female agent Hotch saw the little red stain on the white blouse. "What's that?" He pointed his finger.

"I don't know, I didn't see that."

"It looks like something stung her."

Derek looked at his boss. "Like a needle or something?"

"Yes maybe. Where is that doctor?! We need a doctor!"

The unit chief's voice sounded worried and Derek could swear that he could hear a little hint of panic.

"Hotch what do you think happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. But I know she needs to go to a hospital now."

The medics finally arrived and took the blonde agent to the hospital.

"Someone should go with her Hotch."

"Yes you're right. Dave, will you go?"

David Rossi nodded and went into the ambulance.

"This is crazy Hotch. How could he get in here?"

"I don't know Derek, but I want to find it out as fast as possible. Let's get back to work."

----

"Do you have any idea what was injected?" The nurse asked Rossi, when he entered the emergency room.

"No, I wasn't there. And I am sure that nobody saw anything."

"I don't want to sound do harsh, but if we don't figured out what was in that syringe, things don't look so good."

"Well isn't it your job to find that out and save her?" The older man snapped at the nurse.

"Umm yes I mean sometimes we aren't able to do that fast enough."

David sat down on the chair and put his face in his hands. "I know I am sorry I am worried that's all."

"And I understand that. The doctors will do their best to save her."

_They better do, otherwise you will have a couple of very pissed off agents in here. _

----

"What happened here Miss?" The paramedic asked Garcia when they arrived and started to treat Emily and her.

"I.. i.. um.. I don't really know, I got knocked out. Oh god please don't let her die. You have to save her and the baby."

"Baby?" The young man looked at her.

"Yes she is pregnant, we were just on our way to a doctor, she had cramps shortly before we got attacked."

"Jack did you hear that? The woman is pregnant!" He shouted to his co worker.

"She is what?!" The man with the grey hair looked at the woman he was treating. He sighed and shook his head.

Penelope assumed that he didn't give the baby a big chance to still be alive.

She looked at the man who took care about her. "He doesn't think that the baby is still alive does he?"

"I don't know Miss. But to be honest I can hardly believe that the fetus survived this attack. We are lucky if…" He paused looking at the blue eyes filling with tears.

"You have to save her do you hear me? You just have to!" Garcia said in a harsh tone through her tears.

"I promise we will try our best, but she was beaten pretty bad and.."

"I can see that too, so why are you still with me, instead of taking care of her!"

"Miss I can assure you that my college there will take good care of your friend. I need you to relax and let me take a look and your injuries."

The blonde woman sighed and let the medic do his work.

After a few minutes both were taken to the hospital.

"Ma'am you have to wait here while the doctors treat your friend." The nurse led Penelope to the waiting area.

"This can't be happening. Not again. I hate this life, I hate all crazy people. And why always us, why always her? Can't they just give her a break? She just recovered from everything that happened to her. I need to call Hotch. No I can't they have to focus on the case. Ugh I hate this."

"Umm Ma'am can I get you something?"

Garcia looked up and saw the concerned look on the nurses face.

"No I am sorry for my little babbeling there I just.."

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No need to apologize Ma'am.."

"Please I am no Ma'am. My name is Penelope."

The red haired woman smiled. "Okay then Penelope, there is no need to worry, our doctors will take good care of her. Let me get you some tea to calm you down a little."

"Thank you." Garcia mind flew back to the sight of the brunette lying on the floor covered with blood. This was horrible and so wrong. Who would want to hurt Emily? She closed her eyes feeling a new wave of tears rolling down.

---

"Anything new about JJ?" Rossi had Hotch on his phone and could hear the sad undertone in his voice.

"No not yet, they are still trying to find out what was injected."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes she is, but she is very weak, she is drifting on and off."

He could hear the other man swallow hard.

"I know I feel the same way."

"No it's not that." Hotch paused for a moment. "I am thinking about calling Garcia and Prentiss and tell them what happened."

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "I thought you did that already?"

"No I haven't yet. I don't know, but seeing how close Emily and JJ got within the last month our pretty brunette could be having bad ideas as to follow us here."

"But why would that be bad Hotch. She would only be staying with JJ. Prentiss would never forgive us if JJ didn't make it and we wouldn't have called her."

"You might be right, but I need all their attention on the case. So I would like you to not call them until we know more."

Rossi sighed. "If you say so. I still don't think this is a good idea. And if she asked why we didn't call her, I will tell her that it was all your idea, so that she can bitch at you."

Hotch laughed. "Fine you do that."

Dave hung up his phone and made his way back to JJ. Every time he entered the room and saw the pale blonde agent his stomach clenched. Her face was pale and she had big circles under her eyes. Her lips were white, as if she was dead and her hair didn't shine as it used to, it was more of a gray now.

The blonde gave him a half-hearted smile. "Hey."

He sat down on the chair besides her bed. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

The woman coughed. "I am tired and it hurts when I breath in."

Rossi looked down on his lap.

JJ took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Hey it's okay, the doctors will find out what that guy injected and everything will be fine."

The older agent smiled. "I hope you're right."

"Yeah me too." She said in a whisper. "How is the case going?"

Rossi looked up. "They still don't know what killed the two doctors but we might have an Unsub. A 43 year old man who studied chemistry. Morgan and Reid are on their way to his apartment."

"I didn't see a man that old today. Do you think the guy who did this to me is a different person?"

"I don't know Jennifer. I hope not, if it is the same person he might know what to do to save you."

"It's that bad huh?"

Rossi looked into sad blue eyes. "Yes I am afraid it is."

He felt a tear escaping his eyes and wiped it away quickly.

"Did someone call my family?"

The older man just nodded.

"Good. Em and Pen?"

"No, Hotch doesn't want them to be distracted."

Jennifer nodded. She knew that, if Emily would know that she could be dying she would come here to be with her. Or even worse would break down, after all she's been through or do something stupid to find the man who did this to her. Still she wanted the brunette to be with her, she wanted to feel her presents. _I love you Emily Prentiss._

"You should get some rest."

"Yeah. Will you be here when I wake up?" She grabbed the older agent's hand.

"Yes I will. Close your eyes." _And please open them again in a couple of hours. _He didn't let go of her hand once the young woman fell asleep.

They had to save her.


	17. Maybe this wasn't supposed to be

**Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**I know the last few chapters were very dramatic, but I promise they won't stay that way.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Morgan and Reid approached at Richard Meloni's apartment.

Reid looked over at his partner. "Ready?"

The dark agent nodded and both made their way into the apartment building.

"I found his door." Spencer whispered.

Derek Morgan kicked in the door. "Richard Meloni FBI! Put your hands over your head and lie down on the floor!"

An elderly man looked around his living room and ran towards a window. Morgan set after him and grabbed his hands.

While Derek was struggling with the Unsub, Reid made his way through the apartment. He was looking for any sign of a lab or something like that. But couldn't find anything.

After Morgan handed Meloni over to the police he went back inside.

"Find anything?"

Reid shook his head. "No nothing. It's weird, considering to our profile he must have something like a lab to test his stuff. But I couldn't find anything."

"Well maybe he has it somewhere else."

"Yeah maybe."

They made their way out of the building to interrogate the Unsub.

---

"Penelope?"

When the blonde woman heard the familiar voice of the nurse she jerked out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

The young woman came to sit next to her. "The doctors could save your friend. It looked worse than it was luckily. She only has a few broken ribs, her right wrist is sprained and she has a concussion."

Garcia hugged the nurse. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me too early."

She let go of the other woman and was prepared to hear what she feared would come up sooner or later.

"The doctors couldn't save the baby. They assume that the attacker kicked her hard in her stomach several times. There was nothing they could have done to save it."

Her hand rose to her mouth. "Poor Emily. Can I see her?"

"Yes sure. She might be asleep though."

Garcia nodded and headed to the hospital room.

When she entered she found a very awake Emily lying in the bed. The blonde woman rushed to her side and hugged her carefully.

"Thank god you are alright."

"Hey Pen. I can only say the same about you."

"Nah, don't you worry about me. I'm tough."

Penelope realized a tear falling from the brunette beautiful eyes.

"Hunny I am so sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault. He planned to do that since we've arrested his father." Her hands wandered to her stomach where her baby had been a couple of hours ago. "Maybe this wasn't supposed to be, maybe I wasn't ready to become a mother."

The blonde grabbed her hand. "No don't think that way."

"But what else am I supposed to think Pen. First I start bleeding, that we both survived- barely and now I was only strong for one of us."

"Sweetie I don't know what to say or do to make you feel better."

Emily shook her head. "You being here is everything you need to do to make me feel better. Did you call any of the team?"

"No I didn't I totally forgot. I will do that right away."

"No don't. I don't want them to worry, they need to focus on the case."

"Bu Em they.."

"They didn't know I was pregnant so to them I only got beaten up and ended up with a few broken ribs. Plus I can go home in less than an hour."

"Really, they let you go home?"

"I told them I wanted to go. I am not staying unless I really need to."

"Okay, then I will stay with you here until you are cleared to leave. How about we watch some TV?"

Emily smiled. "Sure why not."

They turned on the TV. The news channel was on. A blonde short haired woman was talking. "The FBI has confirmed that they've caught a suspect to the case they were working on. They also hope that this catch will give them a clue on how to save one of their own. It wasn't confirmed but sources found out that Special Agent Jennifer Jareau was attacked by Richard Meloni and is now fighting for her life at the general hospital in Phoenix." A picture of the blonde press liaison appeared on the screen. "More information about it later at 5. This was Kirsten Shrader live from Phoenix."

Both women were staring at the television screen. They couldn't believe what they've just seen. How come that JJ was injured and in the hospital and the world knew but them.

"We need to go to Phoenix." Emily suddenly broke the silence. She got up ignoring the pain that went through her and grabbed the bag with her belongings.

Garcia didn't disagree, she was sure she wouldn't stand a chance if she would argue with her friend now. And there was nothing the blonde wanted more than to be at her best friend's side right now.

Both women made their way out of the room.

"Ma'am you can't go just yet."

"Watch me." Was all Emily said and rushed past the adim desk.

They got a cap and drove to the airport. Entering the big hall the brunette realized she was still in the hospital gown. She quickly went into the bathroom and changed. Checking herself in the mirror she grinned. She should have kept the gown, now she wore the clothes she was attacked in. But Emily didn't care all she wanted was to be with JJ now.

"I need a flight do Phoenix asap!" The brunette agent almost shouted at the airport personal.

"Ma'am what happened? You have.."

"Yes I know, I have blood all over me, but trust me I am fine. All I need is a plane to Phoenix."

"I am afraid I can't let you on a plane like that."

Getting slightly annoyed with the brunette in front of her she grabbed for her badge and showed it to her.

"FBI. Can you get me and my friend here on the plane now?"

"Agent's I am really sorry there is no plane going to Phoenix today."

"Then get me a pilot and a jet, I have money to pay for this don't worry. I just need to get to Phoenix today. Understood?"

Getting nervous the young woman called for help.

After an hour Emily and Garcia were sitting on a flight to Phoenix.

_Why didn't they call us? If JJ was going to die…_Emily flinched by the thought of her lover dying._ Why didn't they inform us. What the hell were they thinking?_ Tears of anger ran down her cheeks.

Both women didn't talk on the plane. Their thoughts were with JJ.

----

"What did you think you were doing?" Emily came walking down the hospital hallway up to face her boss. "Did you really think it would have been a good idea not to tell Pen and me that JJ was injured and could possibly be dying? It's not fair Hotch!"

When she was finished she made her way past the rest of the team and to the admin desk to ask where Jennifer's room was.

"Penelope, how did you find out that.."

"You really have no idea?"

He shook his head.

"They showed it on the news. Emily was furious. And to be honest I was too. Why didn't you call us Hotch?"

"We wanted you to focus on the case." Pausing for a couple of seconds he recalled Emily's face. "Why was Prentiss bruised and had fresh stitched up cuts in her face?"

"We were attacked."

Garcia explained everything to the team.

Entering the little hospital room Emily gasped when she saw JJ lying in the bed. She looked so weak, so not like her JJ.

When the blonde woman realized who was standing in her door she didn't believe her eyes.

"Emily what are you doing here? And what happened to your face?"

"Pen and I saw what happened to you on the news."

"The news?" JJ started to chough.

Emily rushed to her side and gave her a sip of the water standing on her table.

"Try to relax sweetie. Have they found out what he injected you?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No."

Stroking her face, Emily leaned over and kissed the blonde's cheek. "I won't let you die."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

When the brunette sat down on the edge of JJ's bed she winced to the pain the broken ribs caused her.

"Emily what happened to you?"

"Nothing, it's not important Jayj."

"Stop that Em, your face is bruised and you have fresh stitched cuts and some more injuries considering your wincing. Don't tell me nothing happened."

Emily sighed. "Garcia and I were attacked by Schuster's son, he wanted revenge. He knocked out Pen and then beat me."

"WHAT?" JJ felt her heart rate starting to speeding up. "How hard did he hit you?"

"Hard enough. I've lost the baby Jennifer." Emily looked down on her lap.

"Oh my god." JJ's voice was barely audible. She felt like her chest was exploding.

"JJ what's wrong?" Emily heard the monitor beeping faster and looked at the blonde. JJ's eyes turned white.

Emily jumped off her seat and ran to the door. "I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

A team of doctors and nurses came into the room. Emily didn't leave JJ's side. She held her hand tight.

"JJ please don't leave. Please don't, I need you." She started crying. "You remember the time by the lake, when we had our picnic and you wanted to know what I said to you. I said: I love you my beauty. You are my life. You are my world. I never want to lose you. So please don't leave me now."

"Miss you have to leave and let the doctors do their job." Emily let the nurse lead her out of the room.

The team came running to her side. Morgan was the first one that got to her. "Emily what happened in there?"

"I don't know, the machines went crazy. She asked me what had happened to me and then.."

She started sobbing her buried her face in Derek's arms.

"Why don't you sit down Em."

She didn't refuse when he walked to the seats nearby and sat her down.

"They can't let her die Derek."

"Shhh, they won't."

The brunette looked up and around. "What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be out there looking for the cure?" She snapped at the team.

"We were, we just came here to check on JJ." Hotch answered.

"We need to find out how to help her." Emily stood up and made her way out to the parking lot heading towards the SVU that was parked there. She didn't care what everybody else did, all she wanted to do is to talk to the Unsub. He had to have a cure for whatever he injected the blonde and Emily would get the answer. When her breathing increased she was reminded that she had several broken ribs, she started to have difficulties to stand straight. Emily felt tears falling from her eyes. Why did all that had to happen? They were happy, excited for the baby, that she had lost she couldn't lose Jennifer too. She had to do something. Emily kept walking towards the car, then suddenly she felt her knees crashing down on hard asphalt.

Morgan ran after her. He knew from the beginning that it was a bad idea not to tell them what had happened to JJ.

When he found his brunette friend he could make out that she had a hard time standing up. He ran to her and got her before her whole body collapsed on the ground.

"Emily."

"Morgan I … she can't die Derek. We have to find something to help her."

"We will Em I promise you we will be able to save her. Now can you please come back with me? I want you to get checked out by a doctor."

He helped her up and they made their way back to the hospital.

A doctor quickly examined her. She got some pain medication.

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem it's my job. Just keep it easy."

Emily nodded.

There were still a group of people in JJ's room. Emily had a bad feeling. A feeling like she wasn't going home with Jennifer from Phoenix. _Please don't let her die. _

"Okay we will go back to the police station. You too Garcia, we might need your help." The blonde analyst nodded. "Prentiss you stay here. I don't want to see you at the station."

Emily stood up and wanted to say something but Hotch cut her off.

"No discussion, you're not even allowed to be here. If Strauss finds out you and I are in big trouble."

The brunette swallowed down her words and just nodded.

When the team left she sat back down and waited for the doctors to tell her what was going to happen next. She almost gave up the thought that she would walk into JJ's room and say something else than goodbye.

"Miss?"

She was jerked out of her thoughts when one of the doctors approached at her.

"Yes?"

"You can go back in now."

Emily swallowed hard, she was prepared for the worst. But when she entered the room JJ was breathing and even awake.

Reaching out for the brunette's hand JJ could feel how weak she was. This stuff was tough, but she would fight. She didn't want to give up what she had right now.

"Please never scare me like that again."

Emily placed a soft kiss on the back of Jennifer's hand.

"You were the one scaring me, that's why all of this happened."

She looked down. How could she have been so stupid? She knew that the slightest stress could be enough to push her over the edge.

"I'm sorry Jayj I didn't think. God I was so scared."

JJ let go of her lovers hand and cupped the brunette's face with it. She gently caressed the cheek with her thumb. "Don't be sorry. I am glad you told me."

Emily leaned into to the soft touch. She prayed that her team would find something. She couldn't lose what she had with the blonde. She felt safe and comfortable with her, a feeling she didn't have for a long time.

The blonde woman started coughing.

Tears escaped the brunette's eyes.

"Please don't cry sweetie. I can't stand to see you sad."

Emily smiled a half hearted smile. "Well you are making it very hard for me not to be sad. Geez Jennifer when the doctor came to tell me I could see you I thought I had to say goodbye to you."

"I guess you won't get rid of me that easily."

"Ugh, I thought so. Well then I have to wait till the next psychopathic man tries to kill you."

"Yup."

They both laughed, which caused JJ to have another waves of coughs.

When JJ drifted off to sleep Emily sat by her side and held her hand.


	18. Why of all people did you choose me?

**Thank you for all the nice reviews. Even though I don't answer all of the personally, I really appreciate all of them.**

**As promised this chapter will be a little lighter : )**

**It's also rated M for a little sex scene.**

"A wheelchair? You've got to be kidding."

The brunette shook her head. "Nope. Get in there Jareau."

Emily gestured the blonde to sit down. Jennifer sighed and sat down. After they have found the anti toxin for whatever Meloni had injected her she was feeling better day by day. She couldn't wait to go home, but the doctors told her it would still be another couple of days until she was allowed to go home.

"Really Emily, I am fine I can walk."

"Fine, then we won't take a walk outside, I was going to have a coffee with a friend anyway. I will see you tomorrow then." Emily smirked at her lover.

"Okay okay, I will sit in that hideous thing." She said with a chuckle. "As long as you don't leave." JJ added silently.

They made their way out of the hospital into the park nearby. Emily looked down at her lover, she looked much better. She smiled at how the blonde hair sparkled in the sun and at how relaxed the younger woman was.

She bent down, and whispered so that only the blonde could hear it. "I would never leave you."

Jennifer shivered when she heard the brunette's words. "What?" she asked barely audible.

"I said I would never leave you."

The blonde hit the breaks of the wheelchair and turned around. "I heard you."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Did I do something wrong?"

JJ slowly shook her head. "No, you did everything right. I just… It's just…"

The older woman walked around and kneeled in front of the young woman and took her hands. "Talk to me."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Emily asked confused.

"Why me? Why did you choose to be with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me, why me? Why of all people did you choose me?"

"Because I love you."

The blonde looked away. "But why? I mean I am a country girl and…"

"No, you are an amazing person JJ, how often do I have to tell you that? How often till you believe me?"

The blonde still didn't want to look at the woman in front of her.

"Jayj, look at me. Every time I am not with you I feel like something is missing. And every time I see you my heart sets out a beat. And that's all because of you. Because I love you, with all I have. I don't care if you love me back the way I love you, but as long as I have you with me I am fine. As long as I can be together with you, as a friend, as a lover, as a college, I feel complete. I don't care where you come from, or how you grew up, or how wealthy your parents are or what not, the only thing I care about is, that you are happy and healthy."

Jennifer was finally able to look at her lover. She pulled the brunette up to put a lingering kiss on her lips. She didn't care if people could see her, the only thing she wanted to do is feel Emily. When the kiss ended the other woman looked at her in shock.

"JJ I thought we agreed that…"

"I know. I just.. I haven't seen you in three days and I couldn't kiss you or hold you in over three weeks and now you just said everything you said and I couldn't resist I think."

"It's okay. But we're not quite there where I wanted to take you."

When Emily stopped pushing the wheelchair, they were at a little fountain. Nobody else was around.

"This is beautiful Em."

The brunette smiled and sat down on the bench next to Jennifer.

"I know, I took a walk in the park once and then I found this. I thought you would like it."

"I do, but how come nobody is here?"

"Oh," she smirked. "because it's lunch time. I wanted to be alone with you."

"You did?" She looked at her lover and grinned. "Anything special in mind Prentiss?"

"Not what you think."

"Darn it, I thought I would get lucky today."

Emily had to laugh. "You are just…"

"Horny!" JJ exclaimed.

Emily widened her eyes. "Well not what I wanted to say, but yes, that too."

"Am I allowed to get outta that thing here and cuddle with you?"

The brunette smiled. "Yes you may. But only cuddle."

"If you say so." JJ got up from the wheelchair and snuggled into Emily's side.

"Yes Jennifer, I say so."

----

They just got back from a case in San Diego and Emily Prentiss was more than happy to be back in Quantico. She just wanted to go home, change and go see JJ. The blonde came home about 2 weeks ago, but wasn't allowed to come to work after the physical examination. They haven't had much time together, since the last two cases were rather long. The day the blonde agent came home Emily had to go to a little town in Colorado, shortly after that another case in New York and right after the team entered the bullpen they were called to San Diego. That left about two days for them to be together. She made her way to her desk and let herself fall into her chair.

Hearing his co-worker sigh Morgan stepped behind the brunette and gently started to massage her shoulders.

"Hmm, Derek Morgan I have to admit you have some skills there."

The dark profiler smiled. "I know, you are not the only woman who had told me that."

Emily swirled around with a disgusted look on her face. "Ewww Morgan! I don't want to hear that okay?"

He held up his hands. "Sorry, just couldn't resist. Anything planned for tonight?"

"Nope, just have to finish my paperwork and I am outta here. You?"

"Nothing really I thought you might wanna come over, talk maybe?"

"Talk, about what?" She knew exactly what her friend wanted to talk about, but she certainly wasn't up for that. Not today, not after the case they just had. She just wanted to go home, go to JJ.

"You know about what Prentiss."

"Derek I…"

"No excuses Missy, you are coming with me."

She should have said no, but the look in his eyes told her that he was concerned, so she said yes.

"Let me just finish this off and I am ready to go."

The profiler smiled at her.

She sat back in her chair and got out her phone. JJ's phone went to voicemail.

"JJ I am sorry I can't come today I umm.. Morgan wants to talk to me and I have hurt him enough already. I am really sorry, I just need to do this. I owe him that much. Love you."

After an hour she was done with her report and both of them went to the parking lot.

-----

When the elevator opened she couldn't help but to smiled. And was even more happy to receive a smile back from the blonde woman facing her. She walked into the little box and stood next to her lover.

A man came and joined them and the door closed.

Emily felt awkward. The man must know that there was something going on. _Don't be ridicoulus Emily, why would he suspect something, you are just two women standing in an elevator. _

Jennifer had to smile, she could see how Emily had to control herself. It still surprised her, how much the brunette's eyes gave away of her emotions. She reached out and squeezed Emily's behind.

The brunette jumped when she felt JJ grabbing her ass. The man standing in front of them didn't seem to notice, but she gave the blonde the stare anyway.

Jennifer just smirked at the other woman. She still was a little bit mad at her for going out with Derek instead of coming home to spend time with her. She would make her pay for this, pinching her ass was just the start.

When the man left the elevator Emily found her voice again. "Are you crazy?"

JJ put on an innocent smile. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh you know damn well what I mean."

Just before they've reached their level, the blonde pushed the STOP button and leaned forward. "It wasn't very nice of you to not show up at my apartment last night you know."

She started to caress Emily's neck, making the other woman shiver under her touch. Just when Emily wanted to grab the blonde by her hips JJ pulled away, straightened herself up and pushed the button. The doors opened and she left, leaving an aroused and slightly dazed of Emily behind.

When Emily reached her desk, she felt her phone vibrate.

**Parking lot at 1:30**

**Love J.**

The brunette smiled. And started her work.

When it was 1:20 Emily made her way to the parking lot. She couldn't find the blonde anywhere. She went to one of the vehicles parked and leaned against it.

After a while she started to become nervous. It wasn't like the blonde to be late, but then she felt a hand grabbing her and lips crushing down on hers pushing her onto the car. Breaking the kiss Emily looked into dark blue eyes full of need and passion. She smiled at the blonde knowing what was on her mind.

"What are you smiling at?" JJ asked and leaned further into the brunette.

"What are you doing Jayj?" Emily said and chuckled.

"I don't know, get my revenge."

The blonde started to nibble the other woman's earlobe, making Emily moan.

"What revenge?" She could ask before she felt the blonde's lips on hers again.

"Well I couldn't show you how much I love you yet since I am back home."

JJ kissed Emily's neck making her way down to her collarbone to her cleavage unbuttoning the brunette's blouse. She could feel the brunette shiver and smiled against her skin. The blonde's hands wandered to Emily's hips and she gently stroke over the other woman's taut stomach.

Emily chuckled. "You are crazy Jennifer Jareau."

"Hm-hm, and that's why you love me so much." The blonde said under the soft kisses she now placed on Emily's stomach.

Her hands wandered to the brunette's belt trying to open it, when she felt Emily's hands on her arms pulling her up.

"We can't Jayj… It's the FBI parking lot."

The blonde nuzzled into her lover's neck. "Why not hm? We both want it and no one's here."

"No no one is here at the moment."

"So what?"

"JJ what if we get caught?"

"Well.." The blonde didn't know what to answer. She knew that they would have a problem when they would get caught, but she had missed the other woman so much, she wanted nothing more than feel her.

"Exactly, we will be in big trouble."

JJ looked her lover in her eyes and started to kiss her again. "I've always wanted to get caught in public."

Emily had to laugh. "But not in the FBI parking lot Jennifer." The brunette gave JJ a slow kiss and started to butten up her blouse again.

The younger pouted and made her way back to the building.

Emily scoffed. "JJ wait." The blonde didn't turn around.

_This is stupid, why did she even think about having sex in a public place?_ Emily hurried down and saw the elevator door starting to close.

"Hold the el!"

The blonde didn't move. Emily began to run and was able to stop the door before closing. _She can be such a bitch sometimes. Hell, she wants public? She can get it._

The brunette, just like her partner did this morning, pushed the big red STOP button. Turning around she slowly started walking towards the blonde. Emily couldn't help but to grin, she never did what she was going to do in this elevator.

"Emily what are you doing?" JJ asked under a chuckle. She looked at the woman, who was now standing very close to her. She had to gasp when she looked into pitch black eyes, she could see the desire and lust in them. The younger woman immediately felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You want public, you will get it."

"What…."

Before JJ could finish her sentence she felt Emily's knee grinding against her and she let out a moan.

Emily kissed her eagerly hands wandering down her lover's sides. Reaching under JJ's shirt she felt the other woman shiver and was pleased, she knew how turned on JJ was and it wouldn't take long for her to have her where Emily wanted her lover to be.

JJ's head was spinning, she shivered under every touch and every kiss. She could barely stand on her feet, that's how turned on she was. She wanted her lover right now, wanted to make love to her in this very elevator.

"Oh god Em." JJ whispered when she felt soft kisses placed on her breasts. She knew if the other woman would continue she couldn't stand straight with her own strength anymore. JJ started to whimper under every kiss the brunette placed on her body. Her heartbeat increased and her breathing got heavier. She couldn't hold back a loud moan when she felt her lover's hands entering her pants.

"Honey you have to keep your voice down." Emily whispered.

JJ gasped when she heard how deep and seductively the brunette's voice was, she couldn't answer her whole body was under tension, she was so close. She felt Emily's fingers entering her core and her legs gave in that second.

The brunette had to push JJ against the wall so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. She knew how close the younger woman was to her climax. She started to caress the blonde's neck again.

"Em please." The blonde pleaded. She didn't want to wait anymore, she was so turned on and under every touch the woman in front of her gave her she thought she was going to explode. JJ felt Emily's thumbs gently stroking over her clit, she couldn't hold it anymore, the blonde repressed a scream and was able to only let out a whimper. But her whole body was trembling.

Emily needed all her strength to hold the blonde woman up. Once JJ reached her climax her legs gave in completely, Emily just got her before she hit the floor. She smiled looking at the woman lying in her arms.

JJ had a hard time controlling her breathing. Her orgasm was intense, she has never felt something like this before, it was like she completely blacked out the minute her lover put her over the edge. She was thankful that Emily had caught her in time before she fell to the floor.

Once her breathing was under control again she straightened herself up and looked into the other woman's dark eyes.

"This, Emily Prentiss was amazing and totally nuts. What the hell were you thinking? There are cameras everywhere, I bet there are some in here too!"

The brunette chuckled. "You said you wanted it public."

"But not where people we work with can see us."

Emily stepped away."So you didn't like it." She teased. "I get it. I promise you it will never happen again." She pushed the big red button and the elevator started moving again.

JJ quickly got dressed again. "Don't be such a smartass Prentiss."

The blonde leaned forward and put a light kiss on the soft lips belonging to the woman she loved so much.

When the elevator door opened Hotch saw a slightly flushed Jennifer and a very pleased looking Emily. Emily walked past him targeting her desk. JJ whatsoever still needed sometime to realize that he was standing in front of her. The male agent took a closer look at the blonde. She probably just came back from a little run, he knew that she was going for runs on her lunch break. Aaron always thought that she didn't need that extra bit of physical exercise, she was in a perfect shape, but he never said anything.

JJ walked out of the elevator and gave her boss a shy smile. "Hey."

"Hi JJ."

The blonde walked past him. "Don't you think you get enough exercise already? You don't have to go for a run every lunch break."

JJ turned around. "What?" She didn't know what her boss was talking about. Why would he think that she went for a run? And then it hit her, she must look like a complete mess, with her breathing still a little higher than usual and her face probably red from the sex she just enjoyed with her lover. "Oh yeah, well it helps to clear the head." With that, she left for her office, but not without looking over to the brunette who had a coquette smile on her lips.


	19. It is not fair

Emily smiled at her lover and turned back to the files on her desk. She had to chuckle, she Emily Prentiss just made love to her woman in an elevator at work. It was so not like her, but the blonde woman had that effect on her. The profiler felt her phone vibrate and had to smile the second she read the text that had just arrived.

**I love you Emily Prentiss. **

**And I want to see you in my office asap.**

**J x**

She put her phone back into her pocket and made her way to JJ's office, but before she got a chance to enter it Morgan stopped her.

"Well well well, and I thought I was the only one getting lucky lately."

Emily looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Derek?"

He laughed and led her to a glass wall which reflected her image and pointed at a little red spot on her neck.

Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her neck to cover up the hickey her lover gave her.

Morgan, who was standing behind her laughed out loud.

"No need to hide it Em." With that he walked away.

Emily turned around and went to JJ's office door, she gave it a firm knock and waited for the blonde agent to let her in.

The brunette went inside and closed the door quickly. She walked over to her lover and let herself fall onto the chair, standing across the blonde's desk and scoffed.

JJ smiled. "What?"

"Look what you did to me?" Emily tilted her head so that her lover could see the red spot on her neck.

The blonde laughed. "Oh oops, sorry hun, I didn't mean to, but you know, you had it coming."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I had it coming?! You were the one who attacked me in the FBI parking lot."

"Now now, we will not get all fuzzy about that now."

Emily threw her hands up in disbelief. "Jennifer Jareau you are, I don't even have words for that.."

"How about, you are the most amazing person in the world."

"Oh don't flatter yourself hun."

The blonde stemmed her hands into her sides and put a fake pout face on.

"I think you need to go now, I have a lot of work to do." Jennifer stood up and pointed her finger at her door.

Emily rose from her chair and made her way to the door. She reached out for the door knob when she felt JJ's hand pulling her away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Emily smiled and then looked up and put on a serious face. "Well you told me to go. I am going now."

JJ was shocked, she thought the brunette knew that she was joking. "Em I didn't mean… OUH you are the meanest person in the world." The blonde exclaimed when Emily started to laugh out loud and smacked her arm gently.

"I am sorry, it was just.. you are just.. "

"Not funny! I really thought you were mad at me."

Emily took the other woman's hand in hers and stroke the back of it with her thumb.

"I couldn't be mad at you Jayj."

Jennifer looked down on their hands. "I hate this. I hate it that I can't touch you when I see you. I miss this, just holding your hand."

Emily sighed. She knew what the blonde meant, she wanted to show everyone that she was happy with Jennifer, but she knew she couldn't, at least not yet. They had to figure out what would happen next, after Emily lost the baby and JJ almost got killed by a lunatic Unsub they haven't been as intimate as they were before. Of course they just had sex, but all the comfortable moments the subtle touches, they weren't as much anymore.

JJ couldn't help but to pull the taller woman into a tight and gentle hug. She didn't care if other people would see them. They could just be friends hugging each other. The blonde agent buried her face in Emily crock and felt tears escaping her eyes. She lover the brunette with all her heart, but since she lost her baby things had changed and JJ didn't know what to do, to make her lover feel better. They both wanted the baby, no matter how it was received.

"I love you." She mumbled against the white as snow and soft skin.

The brunette didn't say anything, she just held the other woman. That was another thing, since Jennifer was home she wasn't able to tell her that she loved her. It hurt her too see the other woman react when she didn't reply. She wanted to show her what she meant to her, but it hurt too much. She stroke the soft blonde hair but put her hand down knowing that this would probably be too much for just a hug between friends.

JJ pulled herself out of the embrace and missed the closeness between them.

"I'm sorry I just needed to do that."

Emily lifted the blonde's head and forced her to look into her eyes. "No. I needed this as much as you did. But now could you tell me why you wanted me to come here?"

JJ smiled. "Yes I can. Do you want to go watch a movie with me tonight?" She felt like a teenager.

"I sure would love to Miss Jareau. Which movie?"

"Hmm how about **'The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus****'**?"

"When?"

JJ smiled. "I will pick you up at nine. And now scoot, because I really have to work, and I can't really concentrate when hot sexy brown haired women are around me."

"Well then," Emily gave JJ a small peck on her cheek. "I should go."

----

"I'M ON MY WAY!" Emily shouted at the door trying to get the zipper of her dressed closed. She just bought a new dress, all though Emily knew that she would look slightly overdressed, she wanted to wear it.

Panting she opened the door and kissed the blonde standing in front of her before she hurried away again.

JJ entered the brunette's condo and closed the door behind her, watching her lover running around with amusement.

"Em honey you know that your dress is still…"

"Yes, yes I know, I will get to that as soon as I found my car keys. They have to here somewhere."

"Em.."

"I know I will make it quick I just have to find them, put some make up on and get that freaking dress zipped up and we're good to go."

"No Emily just.."

"Jayj honey I know you hate it to be late but.." The blonde interrupted her again.

"Emily Prentiss would you just shut up for two seconds and listen to me?" Jennifer almost yelled.

Emily turned around. "What?"

The younger agent held up a bundle of keys, which to Emily's surprise looked just like hers. "Where did you find them?"

"Where they belong, in the key holder next to your door." JJ said with a smirk on her lips. She loved it when her girlfriend was all nerdy and goofy.

"You are a life saver Jen, seriously."

Jennifer stepped close to the other woman and put her hands around the brunette's waist. "Do you want me to help you with that dress of yours?"

"Under different circumstances this would turn me on like nobody's business, but I really need to get ready, so zip up please?"

"Sure." JJ said under a chuckle. "Wait, turn around?"

Emily did as her lover told her to and her cheeks turned red.

"Don't tell me you went shopping? Because this," she pointed at the dark red dress. "is definitely new."

"Yes okay, I was shopping. But it wasn't planned I just wanted to get some underwear and then I saw this dress and I remember you telling me that you love me in red so I figured I could just buy it."

JJ pressed her lips on Emily's. "You are cute, you know that?"

"No and I really need to get ready now, otherwise we will be late."

The blonde let go of her lover and smiled when she saw Emily running up the stairs to her bathroom.

When she came down JJ's heart skipped a beat. "Wow Em you look.. you know you should wear make up more often."

The brunette smiled and grabbed her jacket. "Ready?"

JJ nodded and they made their way to her car.

When they got in JJ took a glance at her dark lover. "You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah I am. I was just thinking."

"About what?" JJ moved her hand and placed it on Emily's thigh.

"Nothing special, just how lucky I am to have you. And when the last time was I went to watch a movie." The brunette chuckled.

"What do you mean? When was the last time you went to the movies?"

"Umm let me think, I guess it was.. yeah I think I was still living in Italy."

"What?"

Emily laughed out loud. "Yeah I never liked crowded places, cinemas included."

"Then why did you say yes when I asked you?" Jennifer looked at the woman sitting beside her.

"Because I am going with you."

"I dare you Emily Prentiss if you have a panic attack I will walk out like I don't know you."

"Feel the love." Emily scoffed jokingly.

They both laughed and JJ pulled up at the parking lot.

When they got to the entrance JJ wanted to let go of the brunette's hand but Emily didn't let her pull her hand away. She didn't care if someone would see them together, she loved this woman and wanted everyone to see it. She was nervous but didn't want to let go of her lover's hand.

JJ's stomach tingled when she felt Emily grabbing her hand a little tighter. She looked around nervously, they never showed their relationship in a public place like this. She looked to her left and found dark brown eyes. She smiled immediately when she saw the warmth and sincerity in them. Jennifer Jareau wanted to spend the rest of her live with the dark haired woman. And she was sure that the blonde was ready to tell people that she loved her.

They got their tickets and walked to their seats, never letting go of each other's hands.

Once both women were comfortable Emily put her arm around JJ and the blonde snuggled into the older woman's side.

"You are amazing." JJ locked her eyes with the dark brown one's looking down at her.

A soft smile appeared on the brunette's face. "Why?"

The blonde took the other agents hand and locked their fingers together. "Because you are you. Because of this, because you let me be a part of your life."

Emily closed the small gap between them and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

They got comfortable again when the movie began.

Half way through Emily needed to use the bathroom. She got up and walked out of the dark room.

When she entered the ladies room she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hand went her chest, where you still could see the scarf. It was getting better, but it was still very visible, at least to Emily. The brunette still hadn't talked to a psychiatrist. Emily knew she had to sooner or later, but she was just doing fine living in denial right now. This was the time she wanted to spend with her girlfriend, there was no time left worrying, feeling lost and broken.

She washed her hands and walked back to watch the movie.

When JJ saw her lover approaching again she smiled. This time it was JJ who put her arm around the brunette.

"Thanks for taking me to the movies Jayj, I really enjoyed it."

The blonde slipped her hand around the slim waist of the woman walking next to her. "No need to thank me. How about we go for a little walk, I don't want to go home just yet."

"Sure, but we can't be too late, we both have to work tomorrow."

Jennifer chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

Both women kept walking and sat down on a bench they soon found. It was a nice night, not too cold and not too warm.

"Em we need to talk." JJ broke the silence between them.

"I know."

The younger woman took Emily face in her hands and looked her deep in the eyes. "Then talk to me."

A tear escaped her eyes and she broke the contact with her girlfriend. "I don't know how to start."

"Don't be scared honey, just talk."

Emily cleared her voice. "Umm.. I am sorry I lost the baby Jayj and I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me the most. And I am even more sorry that I couldn't tell and show you how much you mean to me lately."

"Em it is not your fault that.. "

"Let me finish okay?"

The blonde nodded.

"I want to have a baby with you and I want to move in with you."

JJ didn't believe what she just heard, it made her heart melt. The woman she loved the most, who had suffered so much and had lost their baby, still wanted to start a family with her.

"Em baby you don't have to do it, I mean I would understand if you.."

Emily pressed a long and soft kiss on the blonde's lips. She wanted her to know how much she wanted this. "I want this. I don't know if I will still be able to have a baby, seeing how I received the last one and how I've lost it, but I want to try JJ."

JJ threw her arms around the brunette.

Startled by her lover's attack Emily lost her balance and both fell from the bench.

"Woah hold your horses there Jareau." The brunette laughed.

"Nope I won't. My girlfriend just told me that she wants to start a family with me and besides I would have thought you were strong enough to hold me."

"Well I would have certainly been strong enough, I just wasn't ready and didn't expect you to straddle me like this."

Both women kept lying on the ground laughing out loud.

"Jayj are you falling asleep?"

"Hmm.. no…" the blonde mumbled against the brunette's neck.

"Yes I think you are." Emily chuckled. "Get up, we need to head back home."

"No."

"What no?" Emily gently tried to push the blonde off of her, but Jennifer didn't move an inch.

"No, I don't want to get up."

"Well I guess you have to lay here by yourself, because I am getting up now." Again she tried to push the blonde off, but didn't stand a chance. "Jennifer I am serious, let my get up." Emily said in a playful voice.

"No."

"Why?" Emily let her body fell on the grass again finally giving up on pushing her girlfriend off.

"I don't know, I am very comfortable and yeah no, there is no other explanation."

Emily was getting slightly annoyed, JJ could be such a child sometimes. "You can be so immature sometimes you know that?"

Jennifer lifted her body up a little bit to look at Emily. "I am what?"

"You are childish sometimes."

"Hmm.. well children are not supposed to have sex so…"

"Ooooh no, don't think that I won't take advantage of you tonight." Emily said with a playful look on her face.

"Oh you wanna take advantage of me tonight?"

"You bet your sexy ass on it." Emily squeezed JJ's behind.

"I love you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss."

The brunette smiled at the mentioning of her middle name, she never told anyone but JJ that she had her mother's name.

Jennifer looked into chocolate brown eyes, she knew she wasn't going to hear what she missed hearing over the last couple of weeks. It hurt her to see how much her lover struggled with her emotions. JJ knew that Emily didn't want anything more than to tell her that she loved her, but she knew that for some reason only the brunette knew Emily wasn't able to tell her that she was in love with her.

Emily captured Jennifer's lips with a lingering kiss. Running her hands up and down JJ's back she heard a moan coming from her lover.

They broke apart and the brunette lent her forehead against the blonde's. "Let's go home."

They got up and made their way home.

Once they entered Emily's condo it didn't take them much time to undress one another and to make love.

JJ was spooned behind Emily the brunette tightly pressed against her.

Emily took one of JJ's hands in her own and placed a soft kiss on it.

"This here, is everything I've ever dreamed of."

Jennifer chuckled. "You dreamed of having sex with me and then cuddle with me in your bed?"

Emily giggled. "Well not exactly, but it sure feels like the best thing to do."

The brunette turned around to face her girlfriend. "You know, if we really want me to try to get pregnant again, I need a man."

The blonde raised both her eyebrows. She certainly didn't like the words coming from her lover mouth. She didn't want to imagine her Emily having sex with a man. "Emily Prentiss I don't want to hear something like that from you ever again, no one is going to see you naked unless I'm in the room or I am the one laying my eyes on your gorgeous body."

The older woman laughed out loud. "Possessive much?"

"Yes." The blonde stated.

"We still need to pick a _donor_ then."

JJ leaned forward and kissed the brunette's nose. "Better. You really want to do this."

"Yes I do, as soon as possible. I want to have a family with you Jayj and I don't want to wait any longer."

"That means we have to tell the team."

Emily broke the eye contact between them.

"You still don't want to tell them right?" JJ's voice sounded disappointed.

"No. Listen, I am sorry, and I understand if you don't want to do this then, but can't I just tell them that I had a one night stand and he got me pregnant?"

JJ couldn't believe what she just heard. "You want the baby we will raise together to be known as the little one night stand?"

"I know it sounds horrible Jayj, but yeah…"

"Are you ashamed of me? Are you scared what people may think?" The blonde asked her tone a little harsher now.

"No! And yes I am afraid what people may think, and besides that, you know that we're not allowed to date co-workers."

"Since when does Emily Prentiss, the Ambassador's daughter care what people think of her?"

"Don't be like that JJ."

Jennifer stood up and left the room, she wanted so much to have a little family with the dark haired woman, but she didn't want everybody to think that their child of love was some accident. She wanted to show the world that she also was a proud mother, and not just the friend that babysat a few times and helps her friend out when things get a little stressed. She didn't have a problem with keeping their relation a secret, because she wasn't ready to tell anyone either that they loved each other, but with a baby on the way she wanted people to know, she wanted people to be happy for the both of them.

"JJ wait." Emily gathered a shirt and panties and walked after the blonde. She knew that she had hurt her lover with her words, she would have felt the same way. But Emily wasn't ready to tell the world, at the movies it was different, there were so many people that no one really noticed them, but at work, everybody would know and look at them. Emily hated herself for thinking that way, she could never be ashamed of the blonde, but she was scared.

"No Em, I can't do it this way. I really wanna have a family with you, but not if I am going to be the big secret, it is not fair."


	20. Undercover

**Thanks for all the reviews : )**

**Still I suck at all the profiling stuff so please don't be too hard. **

**I don't own any of the characters.**

After JJ left Emily stood in front of her window looking over the capital. She could understand the blonde woman, but she hoped that she would be okay with being the secret love affair for a while. _What were you thinking Prentiss, JJ deserves more than being your affair and you know that. _And Emily also knew that she couldn't live without the blonde woman. She loved her so much it hurt. The more time they spent together the more the brunette wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jennifer. _And now you screwed up. _

"Way to go Prentiss, you finally found the soul mate you were looking for and you don't even have the balls to show the world that you love her." She mumbled to herself.

----

"Good morning sunshine!" Garcia greeted Emily with a big grin on her face.

Emily couldn't help but to smile back. It was a halfhearted smile but she didn't want people to think that something was up.

"Hey Garcia. Why are you here so early?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "To me, why?"

"Because we barely have time to talk anymore, I miss you my brown eyed beauty."

Emily smiled relieved more than flattered; she thought that Pen knew what was going on in her mind, and how she fought the battle of wanting to have a family with the love of her life and of not wanting the public to know that Jennifer Jareau _was_ this love of her life.

"I've missed that too Pen, but I don't really have time, I have loads of paper work to do. How about we go out tonight, to a bar or something, we haven't done this in years."

A smile appeared on the blonde's face. "That is a very good idea. I will pick you up at 8 tonight?"

Emily nodded and went to her desk. It wasn't a lie that she had a lot of paper work to do, not as much as she claimed to, but still enough to last at least the next couple of hours.

"I can't believe you had a date sunny boy!" Emily heard Morgan tease Reid.

"Well if you believe it or not Derek, I had a date and as far as I am concerned it went pretty well."

The female profiler looked up from her desk and saw Reid smiling.

"Who is the lucky girl Reid?" She asked.

"Oh her name is Rachel and she was in one of my lectures I gave at the local University."

"Well good for you, I am happy that you've finally found someone."

"Yeah it was about time kiddo, for a moment I thought I had to be worried about you." Derek continued teasing the young man.

"Leave him Derek, not everyone can be such a womanizer like you." Emily stated and grinned at the dark man.

"Oh you think I am a womanizer?"

"Well yes I think so; with how many women did you sleep within the last three months?"

Morgan sat down behind his desk and began to think.

After a couple of seconds Emily laughed. "You can't be serious Morgan. Really, that many that you have to count them?"

"Oh shush, at least I have a sex live Miss Prentiss."

"Oh." Emily said under a chuckle and put her finger to her head and fell into her chair like she was just shot.

"No I mean it, how come such a sexy woman like you doesn't get any men?"

Emily chuckled again, but then the smile died on her lips, her thoughts wandered back to the blonde woman. She didn't want any men; all she wanted was to be with her Jennifer. With that, she didn't answer Derek's question but went straight to the press liaison's office.

"Did I say something wrong?" A flabbergasted Derek Morgan sat at his desk looking after his best friend and then to Reid, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

JJ heard a faint knock on her office door. She didn't answer; she wanted to be left alone. She had to think, think about her relationship. _You don't even know if you have a relationship with that woman Jennifer. _A small voice in her head told her. And it was true, they never really talked about that, and can you just call something a relationship when other people didn't know? Wouldn't it be something else? Nothing more than an affair maybe? It knocked again, this time a little harder. Jennifer still didn't answer, if it would be Hotch and they would have a new case he would just come in and tell her. And besides that, she didn't want anybody in her office today. She was still too confused and hurt, by the events that took place last night. Emily hadn't called her, and Jennifer was happy about it. She wouldn't know what to tell her. She wanted to be with the brunette woman, there was no doubt about that. She would even want to have a family with her, but not as the secret mother she would be then. No, that wasn't Jennifer's idea of having a family. Maybe it was better not to see each other for a while, was what she had said to Emily, and Emily agreed. Today Jennifer regretted her decision. She wanted nothing more than to come home and see Emily Prentiss sitting in her living room waiting for her. But deep inside she knew that both of them needed time to think. JJ about if she would be okay being the secret mom of their child for an uncertain time and Emily about whether she would ever be able to tell their team and the bureau the truth about their relationship. By the thought of her lover Jennifer felt tears escaping her eyes; she quickly brushed them away with her hand and focused on the files in front of her again. There wasn't another knock on her door.

Emily gave up, either the blonde wasn't there or she didn't want to talk to her. She thought that it was probably the last thing. _You can't really be mad at her Em; it was what you two agreed to last night. _She hated the thought of not being able to see the blonde or to hold her hand, when they were together. But Emily knew that JJ needed the time and so did she. They had things to figure out.

"Hey Em!"

Emily jumped a little, when she heard Morgan's voice.

"Sorry I didn't wanna scare you."

She shook her head. "No you didn't scare me; I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah, well I wanted to apologize about my comment before, I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"What? Oh that, no I wasn't mad at you."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "It sure didn't look like that when you stormed away like that."

"I'm sorry, but really I am not mad at you Derek." She gently touched his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay." He smiled relieved.

"So, does the great Derek Morgan have any plans for tonight?" She teased him.

"As a matter of fact he does."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" She asked.

"I am going to watch some TV with Willard."

"Willard? Who the hell I Willard?" The brunette woman laughed out loud.

"Willard would be my German Sheppard."

"A dog? You have a dog?"

"Yes I do, for six years now."

"Wow, you surprise me every time Morgan."

"That's what I do."

Both laughed and went back to work.

---

When Emily finally was home she didn't have much time to relax, she had to get ready. Shortly before eight she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she saw Penelope Garcia and smiled. Emily loved spending time with the quirky blonde, she had the ability to make her feel better the second she was with her.

"Well hello, you look hot my friend."

Emily blushed at the compliment. She wore tight black jeans and a red halter top.

"Give me five minutes and I am ready."

Garcia nodded and waited in the living room.

"Let's get going." Emily came walking down the stairs and they made their way out of the door.

"Which bar are we going?" Emily asked when they got into Penelope's car.

"The one on 4th?"

"Sure why not."

Both women talked about daily things on their way to the bar. Emily pretended to be her happy self, but her thoughts were with Jennifer all this time.

"So are you up for another beer?" Garcia had asked her after Emily put down her empty glass.

"You can read my mind." The brunette smiled.

Garcia made her way to the bar leaving her friend behind. She was happy to see how relaxed the brunette was, she didn't want to talk to Emily about it, because she thought it was none of her business, but she had noticed that, after Emily had lost her baby, she was more than tense. It didn't take long for her to get two beers, she was a regular at the bar and the barkeeper knew her.

"Here we go." She placed both glasses on the table and sat next to her friend.

"Thank you Pen."

Garcia noticed a man standing across from their table who was constantly looking at her dark haired friend. She grinned at looked at Emily, who was definitely avoiding eye contact.

"Hun you know, if you want to, just go I can enjoy myself and if I get bored I will just go home."

Emily snapped out of her thoughts. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Your little friend over there is almost drooling and you seem to be avoiding looking at him."

Emily lifted her head and saw a handsome man standing on the other side smiling at her.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Garcia."

"I am not my love bird, you should go for him."

Emily slowly shook her head. "No I can't Pen."

"Why?"

Emily looked at her feet, which seemed very interesting that very moment.

"Emily honey, would you please talk to me? If not I will go over to that man and tell him that he should just make a move."

Emily's jerked her head up and looked at her friend. "Don't you dare."

"Well then tell me."

"There is nothing to talk about Pen; really, he is just not my type."

"Oh please, don't lie to me; I know that he is totally your type. He is tall dark and handsome."

Emily blushed, yes it was her type, and it was her type before she met the blonde woman. Now it would rather be small blonde and blue eyed.

"If I go and dance with him, will you leave me alone?"

The blonde woman nodded, pleased with her doing.

Emily walked over to the man. His grin grew wider, she would just dance with him and then tell him that she was very sorry but she didn't want to be with someone at the moment.

"Hey." He said at smiled.

"Hi. My friend told me that you were looking at me since we've got here."

He blushed slightly. "Umm yes I was. I was just thinking that maybe you would like to dance?"

Emily smiled. She had to admit, he was kind of cute. "Sure."

She took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

After a couple of upbeat songs a slower one was played. It didn't take him long to grab Emily by her waist and pull her close.

The brunette enjoyed dancing with Andrew; he was a nice man and had a sense of humor. Everything she liked in people. She was surprised at how bold he was, when she felt his hands on her hips. But she didn't resist the gentle pull. She felt his hands wandering up and down her back and she shivered. Not because she liked it, but she thought about the woman that used to make her feel this way. Emily decided that it was enough, she wasn't one of those girls who would play with men, but when she wanted to pull away Andrew's right hand wandered under her shirt and his left to her ass. That was definitely too much. She jumped back and slapped him. Without giving him a minute to response she left.

Garcia who had witnessed the scene knew that their time at the bar was over. She grabbed both of their bags and followed the brunette.

Once Emily felt the cool breeze on her skin she leaned against the wall.

"Hey."

Garcia appeared next to her and handed her, her bag and jacket.

"Hi." Emily said.

"Listen I am sorry I didn't want to push you to do something you didn't want to."

"No it's alright Pen. I overreacted a little bit."

Garcia smiled. "Yes you did. But that's not my point."

Emily looked up; she didn't know what her friend meant.

"Oh don't play innocent with me Prentiss; I know that there is someone."

Emily squeezed her eyes. "You do?"

"Yes sugar, I do." Garcia stroke the brunette's arm.

"But how?"

"You're hickey silly. Look I don't know who it is, but I can tell you that you should go for it. I have never seen you happier than the last couple of months. And considering what had happened to you that is.."

"Thank you." Emily pulled her friend in a tight hug. She was relieved that Garcia didn't know about JJ and her. If there still was a 'JJ and her'.

"No, don't thank me. Wanna go grab a cup of coffee?"

"Yes."

Garcia looped her arm with Emily's and they went to the little café around the corner.

After their coffee both women decided that it was time to head home. When they arrived at Emily's condo Garcia insisted to escort her to the door.

Emily hugged her friend. "Thank you so much, I had a great time. I definitely needed that."

"It was my pleasure. Let's do that again soon."

"You bet. Bye."

"Take care, I will see you tomorrow."

The blonde went back into her car and drove away.

Emily opened her door and saw the little red button on her answering machine blinking. She pressed it and was surprised to hear her boss' voice.

"Prentiss its Hotch I need you at the airport as soon as you get this, we have a new case."

"Great." She said to herself.

The female agent grabbed her go bag and got into her car.

---

"I am sorry I had to call you in that late, but I am glad that all of you got here that fast."

"What's the new case?" Morgan was the first one to ask.

"Three men were found in three different areas of San Diego. Each had a different sign carved in his chest. The local police think that it could be a satanic cult."

"They only called us, after they've found three victims?" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"No, all three men, were found at the exact same day. Chief Menton got an anonymous call telling him that he should send men to the named location because they would find sinners there."

"Sinners?" Emily spoke. "That doesn't fit the MO of a satanic cult."

"But the signs do." Reid stated.

Emily didn't answer; she looked at the blonde woman sitting next to Morgan. They haven't talked a lot since they were on the plane. Other than the case and the regular things like, how are you nothing has been said between them.

After the team had talked about the case and what they were going to do once they've arrived in San Diego everybody took their seats.

"Are you okay Prentiss?"

Emily jerked out of her thoughts and saw Rossi sitting next to her. "Yes."

He frowned. "Yes?"

"Yeah I am fine."

"Okay, if you say so. I've just realized that you and JJ haven't really been talking and well it just seems a little bit weird, seeing that the first thing you girls do is take the seats next to each other and ramble about girl stuff."

"Dave, are you profiling me?"

"No Emily I am not, I was just wondering, did you and JJ have a fight?"

Emily shook her head. "No we didn't, it's just that we've seen each other so often lately there is nothing really to talk about."

David nodded, but he was not really satisfied with the brunette's answer, he knew that something was wrong with both women, but he didn't want to push either of them.

JJ glanced over at Rossi and Emily. It was hard for her not just to go over and kiss the other woman. She wanted nothing more than to be with the brunette, but she was still too hurt.

When JJ came back from the little bathroom she saw that Rossi had claimed her seat, and the only one still free was either across from Emily or right next to her. JJ's heart began to pound a little faster when she sat across from Emily. The blonde's foot softly brushed the other woman's leg and Emily's head jerked up. JJ couldn't help but to smile at her and was more than surprised to see a smile in return.

----

After two days they have found three more bodies. This time they were female and how it looked they were the men's wives or girlfriends.

"So we know that the Unsub abducts three couples, male and female and kills them." Morgan said when they were standing in the police station.

"It doesn't take a profiler to figure that out." Snapped one of the detectives at him.

"But you only see that he kills couples. We see that he must have had a troubled childhood. His parents probably fought a lot or even cheated on each other. He was a troubled child, didn't have any friends when he was a teenager and most likely never really had physical contact with women. He is carving those symbols into the flesh to either relieve some stress or they mean something to him. It is probably the second thought, our technical analyst couldn't find any sign similar to those carved it, so it's the Unsub's own design, they mean something to him only he knows. They might even tell a story to him or are each remarkable to the characters of his victims. Listen, we don't want to come here and get all the glory, we're more a resource than anything else, but you need to trust us in doing our job."

"Yeah I am sorry, it's just we haven't found out anything yet and he might have abducted his next victims." The detective said in a low voice now.

"I know." Hotch was the one talking now. "And we are all trying to find him. We are as depressed and tensed as you are."

The detective nodded and headed back to do his work.

Hotch turned to Emily and detective Carlson. "Prentiss I need a word with you in private."

"Sure." The brunette nodded and went after their unite chief.

"I want you and Carlson undercover." He had thought about that since they've discovered the female victims. Hotch wasn't sure whether this would be a good idea, but JJ clearly wasn't the Unsubs type.

"Sure, no problem." Emily said in a emotionless voice. She didn't care if she had to go undercover, at least she didn't have to see the press liaison all the time then. It had been hard on her to regain control around the blonde.

"Okay. Carlson already knows and he agreed as well. You will act as a couple. Meaning, the FBI has already gotten you an apartment near one of the dump sides. I hope it won't take that long but we don't know. It can be the case that we will head back to Quantico and you will stay here as long as the Unsub strikes again."

"Okay." She didn't even thought about not being able to see the blonde for god knows how long. She couldn't let her affect her job like this. And if she was truly honest, she didn't even have anything against not being able to be around the blonde for a couple of days. _You're such a liar Prentiss. You don't want anything more than be with Jennifer. _The little voice in her head told her.

Hotch was surprised how bitter Emily's voice sounded, but didn't say anything. Aaron knew, just as good as the dark haired profiler did, that they had to do it in order to catch this man.


	21. Almost too comfortable

**This is rather short, but I thought it would be a good cut there. **

**I still don't know where this is going. Anyway tell me if you like it or not**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

"Prentiss and Carlson will be going to a bar tonight, I want all of us to be there too, just in case the Unsub strikes this time." Hotch said in a firm tone.

The female agent had been undercover for one week now and they haven't made any progress. Strauss gave them two more days, and then they were supposed to come back to Quantico.

"This is crap and you know it Hotch. Emily and that dude have been undercover for a week now and nothing's happened. What makes you think something will happen this time?" Morgan was annoyed, he wanted his friend save. He knew that Carlson was a good cop but he would have preferred that he would be undercover with the brunette.

"I know that we didn't get any further, but you have to trust Carlson and Prentiss. If he doesn't strike within the next four weeks we will stop that and try something else."

"Oh it's not that I don't trust Emily, it's more that cop I don't trust. He's never been undercover before, what if the Unsub really tries to get to them and he just screws it up. God knows what he will do to Prentiss."

Rossi got up from his chair and started pacing around the room. "Let's not think about that now."

"Dave is right. I will meet all of you at the Butterfly Lounge at 8 tonight." And with that Hotch dismissed his team.

Everybody left the room, but JJ still remained seated. She was shocked about what Derek had said, she never thought about Emily being abducted. No, the only thoughts she spent on the brunette woman lately were how much she missed her and how much she hated it that this man was spending time with her. She was afraid that Emily would fall for the cop, Jennifer knew that Carlson was the other woman's type. She didn't know him that well, but from what she has gathered he was nice.

-----

The team was already at the bar when they saw the seem-to-be happy couple entering the lounge. JJ flinched when she saw the two of them holding hands and Emily laughing at whatever Carlson had said to her. They really had a great chemistry, everyone who wouldn't know that they were undercover would have thought they were a happy couple.

Derek looked over to the blonde, he saw the way she stared at Emily and the cop. Morgan didn't know why, but the press liaison seemed jealous.

"Where do you wanna sit Em?" Joseph asked her.

"Oh I don't care, besides I'd rather just dance a little."

He smiled at her. Emily had to admit he had a sexy smile and she could not take her eyes off of it. The week they've spent together was fun, he made her feel good, made her laugh. She felt his hand on the small of her back pushing her gently to the dance floor.

Emily swayed her hips to the music, she didn't even realize the people surrounding her, all she wanted to do is let go, forget for a second that she was working, that she was actually trying to get a serial killer. She felt Jo's hands on her hips pulling her closer so that she could feel his chest grinding against her back.

"Well those two are definitely making people think that they are madly in love." Morgan stated and looked at Emily and Carlson.

"They almost look too comfortable with each other if you ask me." Reid said and sat next to Morgan.

"He is not Ems type." JJ said mater-of-factly and walked away.

"What is it with her?" Rossi asked. They were all wired and could hear what each of them said. So even though he was in a different corner of the lounge he heard what the team was discussing. Dave had to admit to what Reid had said, they did seem very comfortable around each other.

"I would have never guessed that you are such a good dancer." Emily teased and turned around to see her dance partner.

"I'm not. It all depends on with whom you dance with I guess."

Emily blushed at his compliment.

"Do you think he is here?"

Joseph looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, it would surprise me to be honest. We couldn't be more obvious about us and he didn't do anything yet."

"Maybe he still has some victims and doesn't need to strike just yet."

Emily turned around again grabbing his hands and bringing them to the front. She looked at the people surrounding her and then she saw her and the emotions in those blue orbs made her heart sting. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the blonde turned her head. Emily sighed, she didn't even know why they weren't talking anymore, everything they had fought about was just too ridiculous. It was all her fault that the blonde didn't talk to her anymore. Because she was a coward. The brunette pushed her thoughts about the blonde aside, she had to focus on the case.

Joseph Carlson was more than pleased to be put undercover with the gorgeous brunette. The first time he laid eyes on her, he wanted to ask her out. And now he was supposed to play the happy couple with her. They have had a good time so far, and he would bet his gun that it wasn't one-sided. The female agent was attracted to him, but she was trying to stay professional. That didn't really work all the time, just like now, it wasn't necessary for him to be standing so close to her and it certainly wasn't necessary to put his hands on her hips. But nevertheless she let him do all of this and the way she was moving in perfect sync with him she seemed to like it. If Jo wouldn't be working on a case his thoughts would have wandered off to a slightly sexier topic, but he knew he had to be just as professional as he could be.

Dancing to a couple other songs both were getting a little exhausted and decided to sit down.

Emily realized that Carlson was a real gentle man, he pulled out a chair for her and ordered beer for the two of them.

"Thanks." She said with a goofy grin.

"So, seeing that we're together for how long again?" He joked.

"Three years." Emily ended his statement.

"I would say that we should get married soon."

The brunette laughed out loud. "Yes we should, how about you propose right here?"

Jo stood up and kneeled down in front of the brunette, he decided to play along and was amused by the woman's reaction.

Emily was shocked and looked around. "What the hell, get up you jerk." She laughed and pulled the dark haired man up.

Jo burst out laughing and sat back in his chair. He put his hands up in defeat. "What you wanted it. I quote: How about you propose right here."

Emily laughed out loud again, she really enjoyed her time with the cop.

JJ almost felt sick at how _her_ Emily and that cop acted together and her heart almost stopped when she saw the man kneeling down in front of the woman. She gritted her teeth at the sight. She hated how he made the brunette woman laugh, a tear escaped her eye and she brushed it away, this wasn't the time to cry, she needed to focus.

Jo took the brunette's hand in his, he didn't care what people might think, for him it was what a couple would do.

Emily felt nervous, she didn't know how to react to the gentle gesture.

After an hour or so they decided it was time for another round of dancing. Just when they got up a young man ran into the brunette and Emily landed in the strong arms of detective Carlson. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then without a warning Emily found his lips pressed against hers. Her first thought was to pull away, but that would probably look weird seeing that everyone around them thought they were a couple. So she responded, cautiously at first, but then her desperation grew bigger and the kiss got more passionately. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, and without giving it a thought Emily opened her mouth and their tongues met. Emily felt tears in her eyes and let them flow, she knew that her team was watching them and this team included Jennifer Jareau, the woman whose heart she'd just broke. At least the brunette would have felt that way if it would be the other way around, Jennifer kissing a man.

Morgan's eyes widened. "Woah look at that, now isn't that convenient."

JJ couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She swore she could hear her heart shatter into pieces. Her eyes welling up with tears her vision got blurry, she had to get out of there. She took a last look at her so-called girlfriend and stormed out the bar.

Reid who had seen JJ ran after her, knowing that something was wrong with the blonde woman.

Emily pulled back and looked at the man, whose lips were just on hers. She shook her head and looked around, she couldn't see Jennifer anywhere. _This was the last hit. Now she won't ever come back to you. And that all because of your job, because you wanted to be so damn good at it. _

Jo saw the tears escaping the brunette's eyes. "Are you okay?" He was truly concerned about the woman.

She looked at him. "No, but we don't have time to discuss this now. We still have a job to do."

"Listen I am sorry that I just kissed you like that, but I assumed you felt the same way so I just.."

Emily cut him off, she didn't want to be reminded of what just happened, all she really wanted was to go and look for the blonde woman her heart truly belonged to. But her head told her that her job wasn't over yet, they had to finish this first. "No need to explain, but for the future: you are very sexy I will not deny that, but this is just a job for me. I like you, you're funny, but sorry you're not my type."

"I get it. So what do we do now?" He looked around.

"Let's just get back to the apartment, I don't think he will strike tonight."

Joseph nodded and they headed out of the bar. When they stepped out of the door she saw something that hurt more than everything she's ever felt; the blonde sobbing and Reid's arm wrapped around her. His and the brunette's eyes met for a brief moment, the young man nodded and Emily walked away. She hoped that after this case she would be able to talk to JJ, she just needed to.


	22. What are you doing in my room?

**I don't own any of the characters. **

"JJ, why are you so upset?" Reid asked, a sobbing Jennifer in his arms. He was the first one who had noticed the blonde leaving the lounge after Emily and Detective Carlson shared the kiss. He looked up at saw them walking to their car, the emotions in the brunette's eyes spoke for themselves. The young agent nodded reassuringly, signaling that he will take care of the blonde.

"Didn't you saw what they did?" JJ said under her sobs.

"Yes I did, I am not saying that I appreciate it, but hey, if it is what they want I am happy for Emily, she deserves someone who loves her."

Reid's words made JJ even more upset, there was someone who loved her, more than the young man could imagine. And again she cursed herself for not being able to tell her friend, he would understand, but she promised Emily, and Jennifer Jareau always kept her promises.

"I know, I guess it's just… I don't know why I am so upset… I know it's not the answer you wanted to hear, but I can't say more Spence, not yet. Maybe some other day." JJ felt horrible for not telling him the truth. She could see in his eyes that he is truly worried.

"It's okay Jayj, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I will always be here though, so if you ever feel the need to talk you have my number."

Jennifer hugged the young agent. "Thank you Spence. I think we should get back inside."

Reid shook his head. "No we don't have to, Em and Carlson already left."

"They did?" JJ was hurt; she thought that she would be able to talk to the brunette.

------

Three months had passed since the kiss, Strauss decided to expand the investigation, and JJ hasn't heard a word from her friend. She knew that it was against policy to call her, Emily would endanger their work, but she thought she would just leave a little voicemail or a text, but nothing of that sort came. The blonde wasn't herself for the last couple of weeks, she did a shitty job at work and she wasn't very nice to her friends. Especially Garcia who had tried to cheer her up and asked her more than once why she was so depressed and every time JJ bitched at her. She raised her head when she heard someone enter her office.

"Jayj?" It was Hotch.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"No sorry I was lost in my thoughts." She blushed a little bit, that was something else, she couldn't focus anymore.

"Emily's is coming back today."

"Oh she is?"

Hotch looked at her in confusion that was not what he had expected after telling the blonde that her best friend would come back today. "Yes, we're all going out tonight, are you coming?"

"No I'm too tired I just want to go to bed once I'm done here."

Her boss raised his eyebrows. "Okay, too bad. I will see you tomorrow then."

The blonde woman just nodded and the unit chief left again.

She didn't want to the Emily, no, she just couldn't, she was still angry and hurt. Jennifer knew that she had to get over the brunette. Emily was with somebody else now and this someone was not her. She heard another knock on her door. This time she didn't answer, but the door opened anyway. When she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. The woman she wanted to avoid today was standing in front of her.

"Hey you." Emily said in a whisper. She didn't know what else to say, since the incident at the lounge she hadn't seen or even talked to the blonde.

JJ didn't respond, she just looked at her. How could she just come here and expect that everything was good?

Without an invitation Emily grabbed the chair standing in the corner and sat down. "Can we talk?"

JJ raised her eyebrows. "Talk, about what?"

Emily could see the anger reflected in those blue eyes. "About us."

"Us?"

"Yes Jennifer."

"No, I can't do this Em it hurts too much. I really have something to do, so if that was all I would like to get back to work." The blonde said in cold tone.

Emily sighed, she knew that the blonde was mad, but she hoped that she would give her time to explain. "Okay, well I hope I will see you tonight then.".

Emily didn't even close the door when she saw the other blonde team member storming her direction. "Emily Prentiss, we need to talk NOW!"

Without any chance to say something she was pulled along by the technical analyst into her office.

"Sit." She said and closed the door.

Emily sat down on the little chair and stared at her friend. She didn't know what was coming, but she knew that it wouldn't be something good.

"Okay, seeing that you are speechless I will start and I swear to you, if you have any intention to lie to me, I will come up with something evil for my revenge."

"Garcia what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me Prentiss; you know exactly what I want to hear. Since you've kissed this detective, which was, if you ask me way too I don't know, so not you. Our little blonde angel hasn't been herself. And I get the impression that you are the only one who can tell me why!"

Emily was flabbergasted, she didn't expect this to come, after JJ's reaction just a couple of seconds ago she thought that the blonde was long over her and had forgotten that they wanted to start a family.

"Garcia I…"

"Don't start like that, just tell me the truth. And I deserve the truth, because little missy didn't snap at you all those three months."

"She snapped? At you?"

"Yes she did and she did a shitty job at work to be honest."

Emily couldn't believe what she heard. JJ not doing a good job? JJ's name and a negative association with her job didn't belong in one sentence.

"I umm.. We ummm.."

"Yeeeees?"

"Did you ask her why she was like that?" Emily wanted to know.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Yes I did Em, and she always said that is was none of my business."

"Well then I shouldn't tell you because…"

"Oh shut up, I know it is because of you and it has something to do with the kiss. Tell me Emily."

Emily swallowed hard, Garcia was right. "Okay well ummm.. JJ and I we are.. were" she corrected herself. "We were…"

"I KNEW IT!" The blonde exclaimed, not giving Emily the time to finish her sentence. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Why didn't you tell me? And why _were_ you together."

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah right, because you.." She stopped for a moment. "Because you kissed this man!" Her eyes widened at her conclusion. "Why the hell did you do that? My poor little JJ her heart must have broken to pieces that night. How could you do that to her?" Her voice grew a little angrier with every word.

"I didn't." Emily said. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

"Right, it sure looked like that when you put your tongue in his mouth."

Emily sighed. "I swear, it was him who did the first move."

"But you played along." Pen stated.

"What was is supposed to do?"

"You could have pulled away and slap him over his face for a start."

"Right, because that is what a happy couple does after they've kissed?" Emily gave the blonde a challenging look. "Do you think I liked it? No I didn't, and after that kiss I wanted nothing more than to go to JJ and tell her that I am sorry and it didn't mean anything to me and that I love her for crying out loud." Emily started crying bringing back that memory.

"Oh hunny I am so sorry, you're right, you _had_ to play along. But why didn't you tell her?"

"Because we weren't allowed to contact anyone, but Strauss. And I tried just seconds before you kidnapped me. She didn't want to talk. She said there is no us anymore."

Garcia got up and hugged the now sobbing brunette. She knew that something had changed between her two best friends, but she wanted to be told by them.

"Sweet cheeks you need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk. And I won't stalk her, I guess I just have to live with the fact that the person I love more than life isn't coming back to me. I screwed up."

"Hunny I don't think so. Well yea sure you kissed that guy but she will forgive you for that and-"

"No it's not that easy Pen, we had a fight before. I said that I wanna try to get pregnant again, that I wanted to start a family with her."

"That's wonderful Em!"

But Emily shook her head. "I didn't wanna tell the team though."

"Well cutie, they would have noticed it sooner or later."

"My plan was to tell them that I had a one night stand and…"

Garcia understood. "How could you say that to her?"

"I don't know, I was afraid."

"Oh don't be hunny." The blonde rested her hand on Emily's thigh. "We still love you."

The brunette shook her head. "It's not just about the team Pen, it's Strauss, you know she doesn't really like me and that is an understatement. If she ever finds out that we're dating-"

"Emily, you should give a shit about Strauss, Hotch will take care of her."

"Maybe you're right. But it doesn't make any sense to dream about what may happen, because she is not talking to me."

"Don't give up, try again. And now go, capture my angel's heart."

Emily smiled at got up, her friend was right, she shouldn't give up. Making her way to the blonde's office she saw that the light was out. Sighing she walked past it, but stopped immediately when she heard something that sounded like serious swearing. Slowly opening the door she found the blonde lying on the floor. Panicking that something bad had happened she rushed to JJ's side and helped her up.

"What happened?"

JJ looked at her. "My light broke and I fell over my chair."

After hearing what had happened Emily chuckled.

The blonde gave her a challenging look. "And what's so funny about that?"

Emily cleared her throat. "I thought it was something serious, but then you just tripped, again."

"Again?" JJ was confused.

"Yup, you remember my first day back at work, after I was in the hospital. You fell over your own two feet."

The younger woman smiled at the thought of that day and she felt a sting in her heart, she had missed the brunette so much. "Yes I did."

Emily took two steps closer and was now standing in the blonde's comfort zone. Locking her eyes with JJ's she smiled shyly. Taking JJ's hands in hers she could feel the blonde trying to pull away, Emily was willing to let her go, but then felt that the other woman decided to stay and keep the closeness.

"We need to talk." Emily almost whispered.

"No Em, I can't it hurts too much."

The blonde broke the eye contact, but remained close to her former girlfriend.

"Jayj, look at me please."

JJ looked up meeting brown eyes.

"And now I just need you to listen."

Receiving a nod from the blonde Emily sighed. "The night Jo kissed me, I wanted nothing more than to explain to you what happened, but I knew I couldn't and seeing you with Reid outside crying, my heart broke. He kissed me Jayj and before you say something, no I couldn't have pulled away and slapped him. We were supposed to be a couple it would have blown our cover if I wouldn't have played along. I am so sorry, I really wanted to call you but Strauss said that…"

The blonde heard enough she felt tears falling from her eyes and leaned forward to capture the brunette's lips with her own. God, she'd missed those soft lips. Pulling back, not too much though, just as much so that she could look into her lover's eyes JJ smiled.

"I don't need to hear more Em. And I am sorry that I acted so bitchy earlier. I was hurt and…"

This time it was Emily who captured the blonde's lips. She could feel the smile that was present on the younger woman's lips when she kissed her.

"I've missed you so much." Leaning their foreheads together Emily's voice wasn't louder than a whisper.

"I've missed you too."

"So, are you coming to the bar tonight?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know Em, I told Hotch I wouldn't."

"Well I convinced you that it would be more fun with you."

"I will try."

Emily took the blonde hand in hers and squeezed it. "Okay, I need to go talk to Strauss though."

With that she left the press liaisons office.

-----

The team was at their regular bar, enjoying themselves and a couple of drinks. Emily Prentiss never realized how much she had missed her family. Those three months without any contact to them were like a different life, and she was more than glad that it was over.

The brunette looked at her watch, it was 12:30 already, she doubted that JJ would still come.

"Emily?"

She looked around and found her unit chief standing next to her. "Hm-hm?"

"We're happy to have you back."

A smiled crossed her face. "I am too. And if you ever need someone for an undercover investigation again Aaron, it's not me."

The dark haired man laughed out loud. "I get it. Do you care to dance?"

"Sure."

Hotch grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song, Hotch put his left hand on her hip and held her other hand high. Emily didn't know that her boss knew how to ballroom dance, but apparently that was one of the many kept secrets.

"So you and Carlson?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

Emily laughed. "No, there is no me and Carlson. This kiss in the lounge was all his doing, he thought I felt the same way he did. He is a very nice man and very funny, just not my type I guess."

"Too bad, you would have made a great couple."

Emily was a little surprised, their unit chief usually didn't interfere in their personal stuff.

"Maybe." She looked down. Emily still didn't know how things would go on with the blonde, they still had a lot to figure out.

"I'm sorry it's just you deserve to be happy Prentiss, that's all I'm saying, you are a very beautiful and charming woman and every man should be happy to have you."

If the brunette wouldn't know any better than she would have thought the man she was dancing with was flirting with her, but she knew that Aaron Hotchner had a woman in his life he loved very much and a little son.

"Thank you. But you shouldn't let Hayle hear what you've just said to me."

He laughed. "Yea you're probably right."

When the song ended both went back to their seats.

Later that night, Hotch and Rossi were already gone, a very tipsy Emily was half lying half sitting on her blonde friend, cracking up about a joke Morgan just told.

"So Prentiss, now you've gotta spill, what happened between you and that dude?"

Emily got herself to an upright position. "Nothing Morgan, he was attracted to me, very attracted to me and I wasn't. He tried a couple more times after that kiss at the lounge but he didn't succeed. I have to admit though he had a very nice body in every way if you know what I mean." She winked at her friend and Morgan laughed.

"So you are telling me, that two single very hot people lived in a house together for three months and nothing happened?"

The brunette giggled. "Yes I am Derek. I don't know what he did when I was asleep or showering but I certainly didn't help him."

Everybody started laughing, every time the brunette was drunk she was babbling nonsense or got very dirty with her language.

Suddenly Emily felt someone gently nibbling her neck. She was shocked and turned around, she was ready to slap whoever was standing behind her, and was even more surprised to see a grinning blonde woman standing there.

"JJ!" She exclaimed, "Whatcha doing here?"

The blonde laughed, she could tell by the high pitched tone of the brunette's voice that she was pretty drunk already.

"I was bored at home and Garcia called me and said that you guys were having a very good time, so I decided to come and join the fun."

Emily threw her arms around the other woman, JJ had to hold on to the stool standing next to her in order not to fall.

"Em honey, how much have you had already?" The blonde said under a chuckle.

"Ooooh not toooo much Jayj, just a couple of shots, like tequila and yeah pretty much tequila all the time."

JJ put her hand around the other woman's waist and Emily's arm around her neck and helped her to get back to their table.

"JJ, thanks for bringing her back, I was already on my way looking for her." Derek joked.

The blonde looked at the woman in her arms and smiled. "Well I know I just came here, but I have the feeling that I should get her home."

Everybody agreed and said bye to the two women. Once they've got into JJ's car Emily fell asleep and snored. The blonde chuckled, Emily wasn't a woman who was a light drinker, but once it was something else than beer, she just needed a couple of drinks and it was over.

"She's the best… beautiful…like a diamond… wouldn't wanna change… no…"

JJ jumped a little when she heard the brunette mumble in her sleep.

"Nope… the best ass…"

The blonde blushed, she wasn't exactly sure but she guessed that she meant her ass.

Once they got to JJ's apartment, the younger woman got out and opened the passenger seat.

"Em honey, you have to wake up." She gently shook the brunette.

"Just a couple more minutes."

JJ laughed. "Honey wake up I have to get you upstairs."

Emily stirred a little, not fully awake yet. "JJ what are you doing in my room?"

The younger woman sighed, she had no idea what to do to wake up sleeping beauty. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss wake the fuck up now!" She yelled at her.

Emily jumped and looked around. When she found the laughing Jennifer standing in the car door she looked at her confused. "Why did you yell at me?"

"Why I yelled at you?" the blonde laughed. "Because I couldn't get you to wake up, but now that you are awake, get your ass out of my car and into my bedroom."

"What would I wanna do in your bedroom?" Emily still didn't get what the blonde wanted from her.

"Sleep, Em just stop asking and come here I will help you to get upstairs."

Somehow JJ managed to get the brunette out of her car and into her apartment, she put her girlfriend down on the big couch at first and went upstairs to find something to sleep for Emily. She went through her drawers and found the old Yale shirt the other woman once forgot at her place. She smelled at it, it still smelled like the brunette, JJ didn't know how she had managed to live three months without the other woman.

Walking down again a smile appeared on her face when she saw the brunette lying on her couch curled up like a little kid. She walked to her side quietly and placed a hand on Emily's hip.

"Let's get you out of this close so that you can go upstairs and sleep sweetie."

The brunette shook her head, without opening her eyes. "No I am comfortable."

JJ chuckled. "Believe me you don't want to sleep here the whole night."

Emily smiled and nodded. "Okay." She slowly got up, not once opening her eyes.

JJ grabbed her and got her upstairs in her bedroom, she then dropped the older woman on her bed and began to undress her. Emily didn't move an inch, and JJ was pretty sure that she was sound asleep during the procedure. When she was finished undressing her girlfriend and putting the sleep-shirt on she got ready herself and laid down beside the other woman. Smiling to herself JJ drifted off to sleep. The best sleep she had since three months and three weeks.


	23. Ponytail holder, please

**Sorry that I took so long, but school's been a little crazy lately.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

When the brunette woke up she felt sick and her head hurt like crazy. And then she remembered last night, well most parts of it. She was out with the team, her and Hotch danced and Morgan asked her about Carlson, after that things got a little blurry. She wasn't sure how she got home but she was happy that she was lying in her very own bed. Opening her eyes she looked around. _Well I guess that's not quite home. _She smiled, Emily knew where she was it was almost better than home. Turning around she saw the blonde still sleeping. Turning around turned out to be a very bad idea, because Emily felt even sicker. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

JJ woke up when she felt her bed shifting. _Em must be awake._ She thought and turned around to face the brunette, but she wasn't there. It wasn't until she heard barfing noises from her bathroom and she knew where the other woman went. Getting up she went after her to look if she was alright, she found the brunette kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Are you okay?"

Emily didn't look up. "No." She had to throw up again.

"You want me to get you something?" JJ moved a little closer.

"Ponytail holder, please."

The blonde chuckled, went to the drawer and got her girlfriend a ponytail holder.

After a couple of minutes Emily stopped barfing and sat down her back against the bathroom wall with her head between her knees.

"I will never, ever in my life, drink tequila again."

JJ laughed. "Good choice, beer tastes way better anyway."

"This is not funny Jayj, I have never been this hung over, not even in my teens. How could I be so stupid?" Emily looked up throwing her girlfriend a suffering look.

"I don't know all I know is that, once fallen asleep drunk, no one can get you to wake up." She smiled again, remembering the last night.

"Sorry I caused trouble. Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem. You want some coffee?"

"Ugh."

JJ laughed again. "How about chamomile tea?"

"Better."

"Okay, are you coming down, or should I bring it here?"

Emily groaned and then nodded her head. "No I will come with you downstairs, I should leave soon anyway."

"I don't think you should go anywhere soon Em, not until you feel any better."

The brunette looked up and met JJ gaze, the blonde woman smiled and went to the kitchen leaving Emily sitting by herself.

After a while Emily got up and followed, she smiled when she saw JJ sitting on her couch with two mugs sitting on the living room table.

"I also brought you some Advil for your stomach."

The brunette sat down next to JJ. Emily knew that they had plenty to talk about and to figure out and she figured that now would be a good time. She turned to meet JJ's eyes.

"JJ I think we need to talk."

"Yup, we do."

"So where do we start?"

"I don't know." The blonde said honestly. "How about us wanting to start a family?"

Emily eyes widened, she didn't think that the other woman still wanted to have a family with her, after all what happened.

"Don't look so shocked. I love you Emily, you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, if possible. You explained what happened at the lounge and why you couldn't call. So I assume the last thing we've talked about was you getting pregnant without anyone knowing that I would be the second parent."

The brunette flinched when she saw JJ's expression mentioning the subject.

"I understand that you don't want the public to know about us, I have thought about that a lot within the last three months, and I'd rather be a secret part of your life than no part at all."

Emily felt tears in her eyes, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with the blonde and wanted to start a family, but she didn't want JJ to feel like she was ashamed of her.

"JJ I.. you would do that for me?"

JJ shook her head. "No, not for you, for us. But when the baby is here, I want to be known as the mother and not just as auntie JJ, I can't do that Em, I want to show our child that I love it in public and in front of our friends. That is all I am asking for."

"I can't believe you're saying this, you shouldn't have to do this Jayj, but I just…"

JJ took the brunette's hand in hers. "I don't want any explanation Em, I just want to hear that you're still up for it."

Emily smiled. "Of course I am."

"Then I think we've talked about everything there was to talk about." She placed a small kiss on the other woman's cheek.

"I love you Jennifer Andrea Jareau, with all my heart." Emily softly caressed her girlfriend's cheek.

JJ leaned into the touch. "I know." She had waited so long to hear those words from the brunette.

--------

After the second try Emily was finally pregnant. The brunette was three months along already and slowly there was a little bump visible. For other people it just looked like the brunette had gained some weight, but for JJ it was a little bundle of joy, her little bundle of joy, growing in the love of her life. The day they've found out that Emily was pregnant JJ cried for at least half an hour, she has never felt that happy in her life. Now they sat on Emily's couch, the brunette's back leaning against JJ's front.

"You know, I have to start looking for maternity clothes, my pants don't really fit anymore." Emily said with a big grin on her face.

"Well then we need to go shopping." JJ beamed.

The other woman groaned. "I actually thought that you would just get me some."

"No way, you're coming with."

"Jayj I hate shopping."

The blonde laughed and started kissing her girlfriends neck. "I know."

Emily chuckled. "That won't help Jayj."

"What won't help?" She muffled against the soft skin of her love.

"You trying to seduce me."

The blonde stopped. "Well then I don't have to continue and you won't get any fitting clothes."

Emily turned around to face the other woman. "No fair."

"Yes fair, if you want knew clothes then you should get some, I will come with you, I am so not missing this."

"Well I guess there is no need to argue."

JJ shook her head. "No. So, you wanna go now or later?"

Emily sighed. "Do _you _wanna go now?"

A big smiled appeared on the younger agent's face.

"I assume that means yes. Well then let's go."

"Yay!" The blonde jumped from the couch and got her stuff together.

Emily shook her head. "It's just shopping baby."

The blonde turned around and smiled at her girlfriend. "I know, but we haven't been shopping in months, plus you're getting maternity clothes it's exciting."

Emily walked to JJ and took her hand. "I think you're right, I can't believe we will figure out what we're gonna have with my next appointment."

"I know isn't that crazy, we're going to be moms."

Emily captured the blonde's lips. "We are, let's get going otherwise I might change my mind yet."

"It doesn't fit Jennifer." Emily was standing in the change room trying to close the jeans she put on. It was already the third one that didn't fit and she started to get a little frustrated. "That's impossible, it says 2-4 months, I am only 3 months along, how come it doesn't fit?"

"Honey I don't know. I will get you the next size."

Emily groaned, she hated shopping and she hated the closeness of the changing rooms the people in the shops and the jeans she had to try on.

"I don't want to try them on anymore Jayj." Emily complained.

"No way Em, we will at least buy one today, here you go."

The older agent got the pants, her girlfriend gave her through the curtain.

"Okay, but these are the last one's I am trying on."

"Oh stop whining and try'em on."

"Okay, okay. Jeez who is the pregnant one here? Your hormones are worse than mine." Emily joked.

"Do they fit?" JJ asked sitting down on one of the chairs that stoop in front of the change rooms.

"They do."

The blonde couldn't help but to smile, when she saw her girlfriend coming out of the change room with the jeans on, rubbing her belly.

"You look beautiful."

Emily smiled, she had to admit, those jeans were kind of comfortable. She turned around and got changed into her usual clothes again.

"So this one it is." The brunette said when she stepped out of the little room handing the jeans to one of the women that worked for the store.

After they've paid the pants both women decided it was time for a snack, they went to the nearby park and sat down on the grass. Both had big ice cream and Emily managed to get most of the freezing cold whipped cream all over her face.

"Come here." JJ laughed and kissed the whipped cream away. "You're worse than a 5 year old."

"Am not!" Emily said defensively.

"Well okay I won't argue with my pregnant girlfriend."

"Smart choice, I would win anyway." Emily chuckled.

Emily gasped and her hand flew to her stomach.

JJ, who saw the little movement was worried. "Em what's wrong?"

The brunette smiled. "Nothing, I felt it kick Jayj." Tears were starting to build in her eyes.

JJ smiled too. "That's great. Why are you crying?" She move closer to the other woman and took her hand.

"I don't know, it's just, tears of joy I guess. It felt so weird and awesome at the same time Jayj, I wish I could show it to you."

JJ leaned forward and kissed the brunette gently. "It's okay Hun, I will feel it in a couple of months. Right now I am just happy that I have you with me. Both of you." She placed a soft kiss on the baby belly. "Hey you. I love you and your mommy to pieces." She whispered to the baby.

"And I love your mommy too." Emily said and pulled JJ into a deep kiss.

JJ softly pulled away and looked at the other woman. "You do?"

"Well no actually I don't, I am just saying that to get lucky tonight."

JJ gently slapped her girlfriend on the arm.

"Hey, pregnant here." Emily said and pointed her fingers to her stomach.

"You're pregnant Em, not sick, I can nudge you and such." JJ said jokingly.

"Hmpf. Do I least have the slightest chance of getting lucky tonight?"

JJ grinned at the brunette. "I don't know maybe."

"You know this is so not fair." Emily crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What isn't fair?"

"From one second to the next I get horny and you tease me, it's not my fault, it's the hormone's."

The blonde laughed out loud. "Well you better get used to it. I mean the mood swings and all."

"What if I don't want to?" Emily pouted.

"Well honey, you don't really have a choice now." JJ chuckled pulling her girlfriend between her legs, resting her hands on the baby belly.

"I know and I couldn't have made a better one. I still can't believe we are starting our own little family." The brunette smiled.

"I know, it's crazy. But I couldn't imagine something better." The blonde said honestly. She still wished that Emily would be able to out them, to tell their friends that the other parent to her child was her, JJ, but she knew that her girlfriend wasn't ready yet and she didn't want to push her. JJ had faced the fact long ago that she would have to wait till the baby was there until everybody could not only be happy for Emily, but for her too. "When are you gonna tell the team?"

"I don't know Jayj. When the first one asks me I guess."

JJ smiled. "You know Hotch won't be happy about you keeping this a secret."

The brunette turned around to look at the other woman. "Why wouldn't he be happy?"

"Because you were put in extremely dangerous situations, that's why. Oh and by the way, that is something we need to discuss too. I don't want you to go and face an Unsub all by yourself ever again. Period."

Emily laughed. "That is going to be hard, seeing that I am an FBI agent."

"Well then at least as long as you are carrying our child. I have never been so scared and angry in my entire life, and I had to control myself to not let my emotions show too much."

The brunette's smile faded, she knew how hard it was for the blonde woman to keep her emotions at bay and she felt bad about it.

"I am sorry Jen. You don't deserve this."

"It's okay honey. I mean yea it is extremely hard for me not to touch you or place my hand on your stomach, but we will get through this."

The brunette shook her head. "No not we, Jennifer, it's only you who has to get through this and that's it. I can rub over my stomach as much as I want, I can even talk to the little miracle inside me, but you can't. At least not when we're at work and it shouldn't be like this."

"I know, but you're not ready and…"

"You know what? I am ready, I don't want to play hide and seek anymore. I will tell them that I am pregnant and that you are their mother, and the love of my life."

JJ felt tears in her eyes. "You sure you want to do this?"

The brunette nodded and captured the blonde's lips. "100% sure. I want them to know how much I love you."

"Thank you."

"No, you don't have to thank me, I should have done that three months ago, when we knew that I was pregnant."

JJ's phone rang, she grabbed it and saw the number on the display. "What's up Hotch?"

"Sorry JJ, I know you guys have the day off, but I just got a call from the New Orleans police, it looks like they have a serial."

JJ sighed. "I'am right in Hotch."

"Thank you. Oh and can you call Prentiss as well?"

"Sure." She hung up and looked at her girlfriend. "I guess our announcement has to wait a little longer."

Emily looked at her confused. "Why?"

"We have a case."

Emily groaned. "Great, just what I needed."

The younger woman helped her girlfriend up and they made their way to the car.


	24. Will LaMontagne

**Hey guys I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this. But I had a lot to deal with lately. **

**Here is only a short chapter so that you have something new to read. I will try to bring up the next one as soon as possible. **

"I am glad you all came here that fast. Sorry to ruin your day of guys, but we got to get to New Orleans."

The team was seated in the Jet, ready to face another case.

"It's the job Hotch." Morgan said and opened his file in front of him. "So how many people have been killed?"

"Two so far, but at least three more are missing. They're male and in their mid twenties."

"That's odd." Reid added, more to himself than for the others to hear.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"Well, usually women are targets for serial killers, but here we have men. And not old or weak men, they're in their mid twenties and well trained. No easy targets."

"Spence is right, why male victims?" JJ asked looking at her co-workers.

"We don't know that yet, but maybe he is gay, or has been abused by his father." Rossi looked and the files and skimmed through them. "This could have many reasons; let's try to find them out."

With that the Jet started and they all went back to their seats. Emily took the seat next to JJ she wanted to sit near the bathroom. She still had morning sickness sometime and was pretty sure flying wouldn't make it easier. And as if she had known it, Emily started to feel nauseous the minute the plane took off.

JJ saw the color fading from the brunette's face and was worried; she put her hand on her lover's thigh. "Em, are you okay?"

Emily just nodded, she feared, if she would open her mouth she would have to throw up.

Derek who sat opposite to Emily noticed the older woman's behavior and was concerned. He knew for a fact that Emily Prentiss didn't have flight sickness.

"What's wrong Prentiss ate something bad?" He joked.

Emily shook her head. That was too much; she felt her stomach grumble and ran to the bathroom. The brunette just made it there in time and threw up. _Great. _She thought to herself.

When JJ felt the woman next to her move she wanted to run after her, but that would have looked suspicious. The blonde decided to wait a couple of minutes and then go after her to check on her co worker.

"What is wrong with her?" Reid's head shot up from behind Morgan's seat.

"I don't know Spence; maybe she really ate something wrong. I will go check on her." With that the blonde stood up and went straight to her girlfriend.

"Emily are you alright?" She knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

"Just peachy." The brunette joked.

"Stop it Em. This is not funny, what if you can't be on a plane your whole pregnancy? I will not leave you in Virginia alone the whole time."

Emily smiled. "Don't be silly Jayj, I doubt that I will be sick throughout the whole pregnancy and even if I will be, I can still travel with you guys." She got up and washed her face.

JJ snuck up behind her, put her hands around the brunette's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You will stay home if this doesn't stop Em. It's not good for the baby."

Emily turned around to face the blonde. "Jayj, I can't I need to work. Plus, I will not stay home when I know that you are in danger."

JJ placed a chaste kiss on the other woman's lips. "We should get back. And we will definitely talk about this issue yet Prentiss."

Emily laughed and both made their way back to the team.

When they sat down Morgan gave Emily a suspicious look. "So you're sure you didn't eat something wrong?"

"Well I guess I must have. But I feel better now."

Derek smiled. "Good." He put his headphones on and turned up his music.

Emily and JJ made sure that everyone was sound asleep, when JJ snuggled into her lover's side and took her hand in hers to play with the brunette's long fingers.

"Do you think they know already?" The younger agent whispered, for only Emily to hear.

"I don't know. I think Dave suspects something. And I am a 100% sure that Reid has absolutely no idea."

Jennifer chuckled. "Well I would agree with you on Reid." JJ's smile faded.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just, I really want them to be happy with us. I mean they are like family to me you know."

Emily rested her head on the blonde's. "I know Jayj, and they will once we get back from this case. It just doesn't feel right to tell them when we're hunting a serial killer."

JJ sighed. "You're right." She closed her eyes and soon drifted off.

Emily couldn't sleep, she had too many things on her mind and her stomach still made problems. If the sickness wouldn't stop soon the next seven months would be a hell of a ride.

"JJ honey wake up we're almost there." The other woman gently stroke the blonde's cheek.

JJ's eyes flew open and she straightened herself up. Looking around she saw that everyone else was still asleep.

"Did you sleep a little?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "I was too busy watching you."

Jennifer blushed. "You're crazy."

"Just madly in love."

Not only minutes later Reid was awake and soon the rest of the team was waking up. After another 30 minutes the plane had landed.

"Okay Dave and JJ will go to the local police station. Reid and Prentiss will go and talk to the victim's families and Derek and I will go to the last crime scene." Hotch told them his plan and they got off the plane.

------

Emily slammed herself against the car seat. She was getting frustrated, they haven't found out anything yet and they were running around the whole town for the whole day.

"Why do people have to be so darn stubborn?"

Reid had just entered the car and started the engine. "I don't think they are stubborn, I just think they don't want to know the truth. I mean what catholic household would want to hear that their son might have been gay?"

"Right. Then narrow minded."

"No, just religious."

"Ugh, Reid, let's just say that they are not open to their sons relations." Emily wasn't in the mood to discuss religion with the genius.

"Oh well actually.." the young agent started.

"Spencer, just leave it okay?" The brunette shot him a glare and he stopped immediately.

Emily's phone rang. "Dish goddess of all knowledge." She greeted Garcia.

"Well it seems that all men were indeed gay, but more in a secret way. Saying that not many people knew they actually were."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Not really only that they all stayed at the same hotel. Pretty expensive."

"Thank you Pen."

"Oh and Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Take care."

"Umm I will." Emily hung up a little confused by the last sentence.

"Anything new?" Reid asked.

"Umm yes. Well they all were gay and stayed at the same hotel. I guess we should head back to the station and tell the others."

---

"Okay listen, we're only here to help, no need to get all bitchy."

Jennifer Jareau was annoyed and that was an understatement. She was pissed. Usually the BAU's help was highly appreciated, but once in a while there were people like the New Orleans cops that didn't really want them there. And Will LaMontagne was one of them. He was nagging since they've arrived at the station. Only a couple of inches taller than herself he made life hell for JJ. Everything she did he questioned.

"I am not the one bitching right now Miss Jareau."

JJ threw her hands up in desperation. Why did she even talk to him, nevertheless work with this man? "You know what, I don't have to do this. Fine you don't want my help, you're free to go. But whether you like it or not, I will be here for at least one more day so you better get used to me being around you."

"I guess you don't have a chance, the chief assigned me to you, so I am stuck with you."

"He assigned _you _to _me_? I'd say it was the other way around."

He laughed out loud. "You wish."

"Okay that's it. I am outta here. I feel like I am in freaking kindergarden." The blonde stormed out of the building and leaned against the next wall. This man was giving her a headache. What was he thinking treating her like that? She understood that men sometimes feel intimidated by women like her or even offended. But this man had some serious issues. Her phone buzzed, it was Dave asking her where she went. Sighing she went back in and was greeted by the sheepish smile of the dwarf like detective. _This will be the worst case ever._ She thought, and not because of the victims, torture and pain, but the person she had to work with.


	25. Baby kicked again

**Here is the next chapter.**

"Where were you JJ?" Rossi stood there with the lead detective and LaMontagne.

"Yeah Miss Jareau, why did you leave all of a sudden?" LaMontagne asked.

"I just needed to get a little fresh air, that's all." She glared at the detective and he just kept smiling at her.

"Anyway JJ, I need you and detective LaMontagne to work on the missing case files."

JJ groaned and let the detective lead the way to the files. Before she left the other men she shot Rossi a death glare and made her way to work with the situation.

"Listen little Missy…"

"My name is agent Jareau." She interrupted him.

"Fine, agent Jareau then, the faster we get this done, the faster we both will get back to our daily life."

"You know I never thought I would say that, but you're probably right." She said with a little sarcasm in her voice. If she wouldn't have known better, she would have thought that the detective smirked a little.

After something that felt like hours, but was only good 30 minutes JJ's phone buzzed. She smiled when she saw the ID the text message was from.

**Baby kicked again. **

**Guess it misses you.**

**Love P.**

JJ felt butterflies in her stomach she couldn't believe that their baby was already so active. She was ripped out off her thoughts by the annoying voice of Will LaMontagne.

"You know if you keep smiling like that I wanna read that message you got."

JJ glared at him. "I don't think that it's any of your business what my message said."

He smiled. "Oh did I hit a nerve there? From whom was it? The secret love affair?"

"No." She said drily and looked back at the files in front of her.

"Ya know, I have the feeling that we didn't really had a good start."

"You think?" She looked up at him.

Will nodded. "Yeah I think, so how about we go for coffee after we're done here?"

JJ couldn't believe her ears, first he disrespected her and now he was trying to flirt with her? What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"You wanna go have a coffee with me?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes I do."

The blonde sighed. That man gave her a serious headache. "Okay I guess. Yes we can go have coffee later."

Will smiled and got back to the files. _It just always works. _He thought. First he would make the women furious and then they would end up having hot sex in his apartment. He didn't know if the blonde agent was with somebody, it could have been her boyfriend texting her the way she looked at her phone, but he didn't care. He fell for her the first time Will set his eyes on her. She was all he was ever looking for. Blonde, tall, petite and very sexy. Jennifer Jareau had just everything he wanted and one thing he didn't want; to see a wedding ring on her left hand.

-----

"So I don't see a ring on your finger." The New Orleans detective stated.

JJ took a sip of her coffee before she answered. "Because there is none."

"So you're not seeing anybody?"

"I don't wanna seem rude, but it's really none of your business." She looked at him and was a little surprised to see a little disappointment flashing up in his eyes.

"No that's okay, I mean it really isn't any of my business. How long will you be staying here?"

"I don't know, depends on how fast we will catch the Unsub."

"Unsub?"

"Oh well Unsub means unidentified subject." She giggled a little.

"Of course. You know you're not as uptight as I thought you were."

Now JJ was pretty sure the detective was flirting with her. "I will just take that as a compliment."

"Sure thing, cuz it was meant as one."

JJ phone buzzed again. Another text from Emily.

**Jayj where are you? **

**I'd like to spend some quality time with my girlfriend.**

**Hotch gave us three hours to ourselves. **

**Love P.**

She put her phone back into her bag and looked at Will. "I think I have to go, thanks for the coffee, I will see you later."

"Yea sure, later." He smiled at her.

JJ got out of the café and into the car. She didn't know what to think of LaMontagne, usually Jennifer was good in reading people and rarely got the wrong impression of them, but with this man it was different. At the beginning she could have sworn he hated her, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. JJ put the thoughts about the detective aside and focused on her girlfriend, she didn't know why she was so excited to see her. JJ felt like a little school girl.

The blonde entered the hotel room and saw Emily standing on the balcony. She covered the brunette's eyes with her hands.

Emily shrieked. "You scared the shit out of me Jen."

JJ laughed. "Well that kinda was the plan." She turned her girlfriend around to capture her lips. "I have missed you."

"I know. We've missed you too. How was your day?"

They kept standing on the balcony holding each other.

JJ sighed. "Horrible, I work with that dwarf of a detective who first treated me like crap and then actually flirted with me."

The brunette smiled. "Awe, my poor baby." She kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Yeah. He really is going on my nerves."

The older agent captured the blonde's lips. "Well good thing we have a nice boss who gave us a little time off and you have your girlfriend here to spend some time with you."

JJ smiled and snuggled close to Emily. "And I am very happy about that. So what do you wanna do?"

Emily shrugged. "I'd just like to stay here and cuddle with you on the couch really."

"That sounds just great to me Em. I need to talk to baby anyway."

Emily smiled and they made their way to the couch. The blonde snuggled into her girlfriend's side, placing one hand on Emily's baby belly.

"So here we go. First of all no matter what sex you are you won't start seeing people till you're at least 15. And then the most important thing if you are a little boy, don't ever think accents are sexy and never be such a butt head like the cop mommy is working with right now."

Emily couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. "Okay I guess it knows now and won't come out ever."

Now JJ started to laugh too. "You think?"

"Uh-huh."

"Umm okay then.. Baby? I really want you to come out, mommy was joking. Not about the accent part though, I meant everything I said about that." She kissed the belly and put her head on it.

"Oh my god Em I felt baby kick." She had tears in her eyes.

"I know I felt it too sweetie. I guess baby really missed her mommy."

The blonde looked up and met dark brown eyes. "And I missed baby and baby's mommy. A lot. Em I hate being away from you."

"But it's our job JJ, we can't be together all the time."

The blonde pouted. "I know, I just wanted you to know."

Emily smiled. "Trust me Jayj, I know."

"Good. Have you ever thought about a name? I mean.."

"Actually I have." Emily smiled playing with the blonde locks.

"And?" JJ turned around on the brunette's lap so that she could see her face.

"I really like Charlotte if it is a girl."

"Sounds good to me."

"Really?" Emily was relieved, she always wanted to name at least one child Charlotte since she was 11.

JJ pulled the brunette down to kiss her. "Yeah, I love it."

"Hmm.. do I get more kisses when I tell you more names?" Emily joked.

The younger woman chuckled and pulled her girlfriend down to her again, to spoil her with an intense kiss.

"You don't have to I kiss you whenever you want me to."

"Really? Well then.."

Emily stopped when she heard a knock on their door.

"Not now." She rolled her eyes.

"Who is there?" JJ yelled at the door.

"It's Will. Will LaMontagne."

JJ sat up immediately.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you would like me to show you New Orleans a little."

JJ swallowed hard, she didn't know what she did to make this man think that she wanted to go out with him. She got up and opened the door only a little bit, so that the detective couldn't see Emily.

"Hi." He said and smiled at her, obviously happy that she actually opened the door.

"Hey, umm I really don't feel so good. I would rather just stay here for my free hours."

"Okay, no problem. You got my number."

JJ smiled. "Yeah sure, thank you. I am sorry."

He walked away and JJ shut the door. When she turned around she saw her girlfriend looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"What the hell was that all about?"

The blonde shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"But I am. Didn't you tell me that this guy was giving you a hard time? And disrespects you?"

JJ sat down again. "He does. Or he did. I don't know. The one second he called me little missy and then he asked me if I wanted to go for coffee. And now this."

"And you didn't even think about telling him you're with someone?"

JJ flinched a little at her girlfriends tone. She knew she should have told him, but then she thought that if Emily wanted people to know she could tell them herself.

"What if he asks who I am with?" JJ stated.

"You tell him that it's none of his business." Emily said getting a little bit upset. "If he would have known you are in a relationship he wouldn't have tried to ask you out."

"Well maybe I like being flirted with once in a while."

"Once in a while? So tell me JJ how often do you pretend to be single just to be flirted with?" The older woman didn't want it to sound so harsh but couldn't help it. She felt betrayed.

"Never! But you are the one who wanted to keep this relationship secret not me Em."

"So you think I don't flirt with you enough? Because I always thought it was pretty darn obvious." Emily said looking straight into the blonde's eyes.

JJ realized how upset the other woman was and scooted a little closer to her.

Emily sat back a little when she saw JJ coming closer.

"Hey." JJ grabbed Emily's hand to prevent her from going back further. "Don't be like that Em. You know I love you and I would never cheat on you."

The brunette looked down at her hands. "I know I am sorry Jayj. I just thought that I was enough for you, you know."

JJ cupped Emily's face with one hand. "And you are, it's just, it feels nice to be flirted with. It makes me feel wanted and you know sexy."

Emily took the blonde's hand into hers. "You really don't feel wanted anymore? Do I make you feel unsexy?"

"No you don't."

"Then why do you need to have men flirting with you?"

The younger agent leaned forward and kissed Emily. "You're right I'm sorry."

"I don't really know what to say Jayj. I can't believe you thought I don't think you are sexy."

"Can't we just talk about something else now Em?" JJ didn't want to discuss this subject. She felt stupid. How could she have thought that Emily didn't think she was sexy?

"No." Emily said.

"I don't know what to tell you though, I just felt that way."

"I know that already Jayj, but I want to know why? I want to know how I could make you feel wanted?"

JJ took a deep breath in. "I don't know Emily. Telling the team would be a good start, but I don't want to tell them when we're on a case so I guess it has to wait till we're done here."

Emily scooted closer again. "I think that is possible." She kissed her girlfriend.

"Good. I don't want to fight with you Em. And I can assure you that there is no need for you to be jealous, this man is everything but my type."

The brunette laughed. "Yeah I thought that the dwarf-like-man wouldn't be your type."

JJ kissed her back. "No he isn't. How much more time do we have?"

"One and a half hours why?"

The blonde smirked at her lover.

"What is going on in that pretty head of yours Jareau?"

"A lot. But right now I was thinking about taking a bath with my girlfriend and our unborn child. No dirty thoughts, just a little cuddling."

"Who are you and what have you done to my woman?" Emily teased.

JJ softly slapped her on the arm. "Hey, I can be totally romantic."

The older woman laughed. "I know you can hun. Let's get going, I am looking forward to that bath with you."

JJ stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "What are you waiting for?"

Emily chuckled and followed her. After a couple of minutes both women were sitting in the big bath tub. Emily leaning with her back against JJ's front the blonde's hands resting on their little bundle of joy.

JJ started kissing the brunette's neck. "I just can't get enough of you."

"What about the 'no dirty thoughts' part?" Emily said under a chuckle.

"I am not thinking dirty. I am just kissing my girlfriend."

"Duh, you're making your girlfriend extremely horny with that 'just kissing'."

"Really?" JJ asked continuing the kissing, going to the brunette's earlobe.

"Hm-hm. That's not helping either."

"Well right now I couldn't care less, because the thought about you being turned on turns me on."

Emily turned around and was no facing her lover. "We're so not good with the no-dirty-thoughts-stuff."


	26. I don't want to lose my best friend

**Soooorry for the delay, but i do have a little surprise for you guys. Well it's more an apology for the waiting period ;)**

**Today you won't only get one, not two, but three new chapters and the forth almost done.. **

**I hope you like all of them.**

**Feel free to comment.**

**I don't own any of the characters**

JJ cupped the brunette's face with her hands and smiled sheepishly.

"You're making it hard for me to behave."

Emily chuckled. "Sorry my love." The older woman reached for the nearest towel and covered her breasts with it. "Better?"

JJ laughed loudly. "Give me that." She grabbed the towel from her lover and pulled her close so that she was able to kiss the brunette.

Emily literally fell on top of the blonde and squeeked. "Careful there Jareau, you want our baby to get sick?"

JJ held Emily tight. The thought about not being able to touch and kiss her after the next 2 hours were making her sad. She wanted people to know how much she felt for this woman. "I am not gonna let you go. I will just hold you forever."

"I'd love that. But unfortunately we need to get ready in about an hour." The brunette nuzzled against her girlfriends neck.

"Let's just not think about that okay? Right now I just want to forget all the cruelty that is outside there and all the killers we have to haunt. Right now I just want to be here with you and the baby and enjoy our bath together."

Emily turned around and was leaning with her back against JJ again. "I love you. And I can't imagine a life without you. Let's get married."

JJ was flabbergasted. She was not expecting Emily to even go to that topic. The blonde didn't know what to say.

Emily felt JJ tense behind her. "Honey relax, I was kidding. We don't have to get married. Well someday hopefully but not in the near future."

JJ relaxed again. "I'm sorry Em, I was just.. I didn't expect you to say that. It's not that I don't want to marry you, I just want our friends and family to know about us before we plan something as big like a wedding."

Emily laughed out loud. "A big think like a wedding? We're having a baby Jayj, you don't think that _a baby _is a big thing?"

"No I think a baby is a huge thing. And I know that my parents probably will only visit us to see the baby once they know that we're pregnant, because they will be super angry with me and you."

"How can you already know that they will be mad at us, they don't even know that we're together." Emily chuckled.

"Oh shush, I just know." JJ kissed her gently.

"Okay you convinced me. So you wanna talk about baby names again?" Emily smiled

"Yes I do. But I thought we already have one."

"No I just told you a name I was thinking about. I want to hear names from you and besides we need a middle name as well."

"Hmmm.." JJ pretended to scratch her head. "Let me think. How aboooouuut… Ashely?"

"Nope, I really don't like that name hun, I am sorry."

"Nah, that's okay, I never really liked that name either. It was just the first one that came into my mind. How do you like Abigail Elizabeth Prentiss?"

Emily's heart jumped a beat. "You want my mom's name as her middle name?"

"Sure, I love you and I want something in her name that reminds me of you and Emily is too short for a middle name."

"But you already gave her my last name."

"Because she will have it easier with your last name, people know the name Prentiss."

Emily took JJ's hand into hers and played with the long fingers. "I don't really want her to have my last name Jayj, it never helped me with anything. I want her to be a Jareau. Abigail Elizabeth Jareau."

"Are you sure?" JJ couldn't believe her ears.

"Very sure, but the fact that we don't even know if it will be a girl…"

"I know but I really want us to have a little girl. I think I would be better with a girl than a boy."

"You'll do great with our child, no matter what sex it will be JJ."

"I love you." JJ started kissing her lover's neck again making the woman in front of her shiver. "And I want to make love you right this very moment."

Sliding her hands down Emily stomach reaching the destination they were aiming for. Emily jumped a little when she felt JJ's hands nearing her center.

"We can't Jayj, what if people hear us?"

"I don't give a fuck about the people. I want to make love to my girlfriend."

Emily escaped a moan and JJ knew she was allowed to continue. She nibbled at the brunette's earlobe and earned her another moan.

"You have to make it quick Jayj, so that I can prove my love to you too."

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, it is your turn now Sweetie. Turn around so that I can see you." She whispered to the brunette.

Emily obliged the blonde and turned to face her lover again. She whimpered a little. While she switched her position JJ never took her hand away.

JJ pushed one finger inside of her lover making Emily whimper again.

"How can it be that I, even though we're in a bath tub, I can still feel how wet you are?" JJ had to admit she was a little proud to make her lover feel that way.

"Hmmm.. I don't know, I think it's just the way you make me feel when you're around…." Emily said under shallow breaths.

The blonde took one of the brunette's already hardened nipples into her mouth and bit down on them. She knew how much her girlfriend loved it when she does that. She caressed the other breast with her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god Jayj, if you keep doing that I will go crazy."

JJ smiled. "Just what I want."

Biting down again Emily let out a load moan. She hated it when her lover teased her, but she loved it at the same time. God that woman was indeed driving her crazy. No man had ever made her feel that way and she was pretty sure no other woman could ever make her feel that way. When JJ entered a second finger Emily couldn't hold back a little scream.

"I have the feeling you really want other people to know what we're doing in here." The blonde said under a chuckle.

"Fuck you Jareau." Emily hissed.

"Nah ah, I am fucking you, end of discussion." And with that she thrusted into her lover.

"Aaaah, oh god please don't stop Jayj." Emily panted.

JJ could feel the goosebumps of the brunette. She felt her center throbbing at the thought of her lover coming soon.

Emily felt her stomach tighten and the wanted release coming closer and closer.

"Jayj please stop teasing."

The blonde kissed her lover eagerly. She let her tongue slip into the other woman's mouth and explored every inch of it.

Emily had to break the kiss, she needed air. Her breathing rate sped up, she was so close.

JJ pulled her lover closer with her free hand and Emily's head was now resting on the blonde's shoulder. JJ inserted a third finger and felt the brunette tightening around her fingers.

"Oh god Jennifer I am almost there."

Emily let out a loud moan, which JJ was sure of heard every man and woman on their floor, and came in hard waves of pleasure.

JJ had to steady her girlfriend as she came. She loved it to see her lover cum.

"Honey are you alright?"JJ stroke the brunette's hair and kissed her head.

Emily was still breathing heavily. "I am more than alright Jayj. This was amazing and I am pretty sure all our neighbors know now how amazing it was." She chuckled a little.

"Yup, you're probably right, you did get a little loud this time."

Sitting up straight Emily looked at her girlfriend. She leaned for and kissed the blonde passionately. "You know I have thought about the conversation earlier."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "You have thought about our conversation while we were making love to each other."

"Nooooooo, god no. When we were making love I wasn't thinking at all. And if I was thinking something, then it was how beautiful you are. No, I started to think about it right now. I know I said I was just kidding, but I actually wasn't. I love you and only you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if I can and if you want to. I know that this is a weird place and it's not the best timing but, Jennifer Jareau I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

JJ was flabbergasted. "Em I don't know what to say. I love you and I for sure want to spend as much time with you as I can, but I really want our families to know that we're together and that we are having a baby first. I am sorry I can't say yes just yet." The blonde felt horrible telling that to her lover. She knew that it cost Emily a lot of courage to ask her that.

The brunette took JJ's hand. "You don't have to be sorry, I didn't expect you to say yes to be honest. But now you know how I feel about us."

"Yes, that I know now. Lets get ready, we don't have that much time anymore."

Emily agreed and they got out of the bath tub.

-----

"I can't believe we still don't have anything to work with, this case is just… ugh it just sucks."

Emily let herself fall on the couch and sighed.

JJ who came in after her lover was standing in the room looking at Emily with a smirk.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It just amazes me sometimes how you can be sooooo grown up at times and then talk like a 16-year old teenager."

Emily grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at the blonde.

"Hey! I just said the truth. You should hear yourself talk sometimes."

Another pillow came flying at JJ's direction. This time JJ didn't just take it. She ran to the couch and jumped on top of the brunette.

Emily squeeked and both started laughing.

"Talking about mature behavior Jareau!" Emily said, after she caught her breath again.

"I am just at your level now." The blonde teased and straddled the brunette's lap.

"Ouch! That hurt." Emily pretended that she had a heart ache.

Jennifer laughed. "Oh baby, I guess you'll survive this broken heart."

The other woman sniffed. "How can you be so sure? I could die cuz of broken heart syndrome."

"Well then I will have the most beautiful funeral for you."

Emily laughed. "Okay good. Now I am relieved."

Stroking the soft brown curls of her girlfriend JJ chuckled.

"What?" Emily asked.

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing, I just… It feels so right to be here with you, you know. It feels like nothing's changed. It's like we're still the best of friends."

"Because we are Jayj. Just now we know that we like us even more."

"That's great, cuz I don't wanna lose one of my best friends."

Emily leaned down and gave the blonde a soft kiss on the lips. "And you won't."


	27. Who is Emily Prentiss?

When JJ woke up the next morning, she felt a wave of joy going through her body. She never thought that she would ever feel at home like that in a hotel room, but with the brunette snuggled up against her she had the feeling she would feel at home everywhere. They haven't had any new leads and the team was beginning to get frustrated. And to JJ's misfortune Will LaMontagne didn't stop hitting on her. She had no idea how he could be that oblivious, the blonde thought that she couldn't make her point clearer. Every time he asked her if she wanted to spend lunchtime together she turned him down. Emily and her had decided not to tell him that JJ as in a relationship, the chance was too big that the detective would ask one of the team members and then the blonde would have to explain something they didn't want the team to find out during a case. Emily had suggested to just lie to them and tell them that JJ had a man waiting for her at home, but the blonde didn't like that idea. They've lied enough to the people they call family already there was no need to tell them even more lies. The blonde woman loved to look at her sleeping girlfriend, the brunette looked so peaceful and relaxed, a state Emily usually didn't show at work. Placing a light kiss on Emily's naked shoulder, JJ heard her sigh a little, the brunette remained sleeping though. JJ got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

When Emily woke up and turned around she felt the coolness of the side next to her here she actually expected her girlfriend to be. She opened her eyes and looked around the little hotel room, the blonde was nowhere to be found. But then she heard the sound of a running shower and knew where she had to look for her lover. Getting up she slung the bed sheets around her still naked body. When the brunette entered the bathroom she smiled as she heard JJ humming a song. Letting the sheets fall to the floor and determined to scare her girlfriend a little Emily walked towards the shower. She pulled the shower curtain away and was now looking at the naked back of the press liaison. She stepped into the shower and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's back. Emily laughed when JJ screamed and swirled around ready to attack anyone who might be standing behind her. The brunette defensively held up her hands.

"Woah watch it Jareau, one could think that I scared you."

JJ narrowed her eyes and glared at Emily. She then pulled the brunette under the shower and slammed her against the wall.

"You should know better than to freak me out Em."

The brunette smirked at JJ's comment. She loved this side of her, the pissed off JJ as always a turn on.

"You have to reason to smirk at me young lady."

Emily wiggled with her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Because I am mad at you, that is why."

The older woman smiled, pulling her girlfriend closer so that their bodies were touching now.

"You can't be mad at me, you love me too much."

JJ had to smile. "Really? You sure about that?"

The brunette leaned forward and captured the other woman's lips, when she pulled back, her voice wasn't above a whisper. "The way you made me scream last night proves me right I think."

JJ blushed a little at her girlfriends comment. She pressed another kiss on her lover's luscious lips. Going down to nibble at the brunette's earlobe, she could feel the other woman shiver.

"As much as I would love to show you how much I really love you now, I think we should get ready and head downstairs."

Emily groaned in dislike. "Why? We could just have dirty, wet sex in the shower and if he asks e just tell him that I was so extremely turned on by your touch and your kiss that I couldn't take my hands off of you."

JJ chuckled holding on to her lover. "I don't think Hotch would approve that Em."

"Right now," the brunette mumbled under kisses. "I couldn't care less."

JJ smiled under her girlfriend's kisses, she didn't know how she survived three whole months without the brunette's presents.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I ask you politely to stop now, cuz if you don't I might lose control and we certainly don't have time for that."

Emily sighed. "Okay but only cuz you asked so nicely."

She cupped JJ's face with both hands and kissed her. "I love you" Don't ever forget that! And now lets get ready."

They both continued their shower and were ready to go downstairs to meet their team after an hour.

Emily had trouble clothing her jacked, the baby bump got more and more visible. She crossed her arms in front of her chest hoping to cover up the unbuttened buttons.

Morgan's head jerked up when both women arrived at the lobby. If he wouldn't know any better, he would have sworn that the brunette gained some weight. He shook his head, that couldn't be, Emily always watched what she ate and went for a jog at least once every day. But still it looked like her breasts got a little bigger too. Morgan actually wouldn't look like that at Emily, she is more like a sister to him, but some things even he couldn't ignore. And he was pretty sure, that on their last night out the brunette's cleavage was bigger than usual. Shaking his head again, he pushed those thoughts aside to focus on their current case. He made a note though, to keep an eye on her.

"Sorry we're late Hotch, but we only have one shower and you know a woman needs her time to shower." Emily lied without blushing the slightest.

"You're not late Prentiss, everybody was just early."

"Well good then, any news?"

JJ shot a questioning look at their team leader.

"Yes we might have a clue. Somebody is probably partnered with our Unsub."

"Partnered?" Reid spoke out what the rest was thinking.

After their latest profile they were sure that the Unsub was acting alone.

"Yes. Detective LaMontagne called tonight and said they've found fluids of the man on the latest body."

"But only on the latest, the other were the doing of one Unsub."Morgan said.

Hotch nodded. "Yes we have to assume that, but seeing the urge we have to solve this case and the fact that we have nothing so far, but this DNA, we need to find this man and ask him what he had to do with this murder."

The team agreed and got into their vehicles.

JJ who wanted nothing more than to go with her girlfriend, was paired with Reid and Morgan. Which left her pregnant lover with Hotch and Rossi. JJ knew that Emily couldn't possibly be safer with anyone else, but she still had a strange feeling about all this.

"Are you alright Prentiss?" Rossi asked seeing that the brunette was covering her stomach.

Emily looked up. "Yes I am fine. It's just a little nausea." Emily smacked herself for making that little gesture. She had to be more careful, she was still working with profilers.

"Good, but if you feel that the nausea is coming back, just tell me, I can bring you back to the hotel."

Emily shook her head. "No it's okay Dave, I will be fine."

"If you say so." The old man shrugged and got into the car.

The questioning of the Unsub didn't bring any new information. He told them that he had an alibi, but they were pretty sure that his alibi would be confirmed. So they were back to zero. The team was getting more and more frustrated and the local detective were getting impatient.

"Yes Sir we're on our way." Emily hung up and looked at Hotch and Rossi. "The leading detective just called, he wants us to meet at the station."

Arriving at the station at least fifty policemen were standing outside of the building. Approaching they could see their serious faces. Emily caught up with her girlfriend.

"Why are they standing outside of the building? What's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "I have to idea Em, but it kinda looks liked there are still people inside the building."

"You think they're held hostage?" Emily looked at her lover and back at the station.

JJ's heart skipped a beat and she felt her palms getting sweaty. "I don't know Em, I hope you're wrong. But that would explain why all of the officers are standing outside. I'm not sure, but I'd say that only the higher ranked detectives are inside."

Hotch and the local detective, followed by Will LaMontagne came walking towards them.

"Okay, we have a hostage situation here. Some of our directors are still inside."

JJ and Emily shared a look of concern.

"Who is Emily Prentiss?"

JJ felt panic starting to build up.

"I am Emily." The brunette spoke up. "Why?"

"Well he will free the hostages if we can give him what he wants."

JJ didn't need the detective to finish his sentence, she knew what was coming next and she wasn't going to let that happen. Her pregnant girlfriend wasn't going to meet with a potential serial killer.

"No." she whispered. "No, Emily can't go in there." She said a little louder so that everybody who was supposed to hear, heard it.

The brunette sighed and looked at the press liaison. She knew that this would come up sooner or later and she always feared that this would come up before they told the team. And it did. Emily could understand JJ's concern about her, she would have definitely felt the same, but they didn't want to tell the team either that their team that they were together nor that they were expecting a baby. Now they had to pretend they were only worried for a friend instead of a lover.

"And why is that, Agent Jareau? Aren't you people trained for situations like that?" The detective looked from her to Hotch.

"Yes we are Sir and I can assure you that there won't be a problem." Emily said, never looking away from her girlfriend. She flinched when she saw the pain and fear reflecting in her eyes.

JJ was shocked, she couldn't believe that Emily agreed to the deal. Her stomach started to tighten and she was getting very nauseous. Looking at her lover she saw the sincere look on the brunette's face. JJ knew that Emily knew what she was doing to her. JJ was going to be worried sick about her and probably be an emotional wreck.

"Okay, then I will see you in about 20 minutes, I gotta talk to some people first." And with that he left.

Hotch realized how pale JJ's got during their conversation. "JJ is something wrong?"

JJ looked at him desperately trying to hold back the tears that were building up. She swallowed hard before she answered. "I'm sorry I think I just need to go for a walk Hotch. I will be back when Emily is going in."

When Hotch didn't say anything but nodded she walked away from the two older agents. JJ couldn't hold it back any longer, the moment she turned around tears were streaming down her face. How could Emily agree to that? How could she endanger their baby? And how could put her life at stake? All those questions were going through the blonde's head. JJ didn't know whether she was angry or worried, the only thing she knew was that her girlfriend, the love of her life and the mother of her child was going to meet with an unpredictable man and could die during this action. When that thought popped into her head even more tears came running down her face. What if the Unsub would figure out that Emily was pregnant? JJ shook her head, she didn't dare to finish that thought.

Emily looked at Hotch. "Hotch she umm.. Can I?"

Hotch nodded and Emily ran after her lover.

"Jennifer wait!" The blonde didn't answer and kept on walking.

When Emily reached her girlfriend she grabbed her wrist and turned her around, looking into blue orbs that were now puffy from all the crying.

JJ didn't look at her lover, she was too angry. She wanted to pull away, but wasn't able to.

"Jayj, please look at me."

The blonde lifted her head and looked at the brunette.

"Listen, I need to do this, if I would've said no then.."

JJ was starting to get angry. "Stop it Em! There wouldn't have been a problem at all if you would've said something like, Hotch I don't feel comfortable doing this. He would have understood without any further explanation. But no, you had to say yes, cuz you are too fucking proud to just say that you're not ready for this!" She was screaming now. "Do you have any idea how I was feeling Emily? I love you dammit, more than I ever loved someone you are the mother of our child! Have you ever thought about that Emily? Our baby?"

Emily didn't know what to say, she knew JJ was right, she was too proud to turn something like that down. She was afraid that she would lose her authority by not doing this. But then again she had to admit and it hurt her to do so, that she never thought about the baby.

JJ huffed. "I was right, wasn't I? You never thought about our baby. The only person you thought about was you."

"That is not true Jennifer, I have thought about you! Yes you're right, I didn't think about the baby and I feel terrible about that." Emily tried to pull the blonde closer, but Jennifer stepped back, shaking off her girlfriend's hand.

"You keep saying that to yourself Emily. I think you should get back, they're waiting for you."

Emily flinched by the coolness of the other woman's voice.

"If it is that what you want. See you after the case then. I love you."

"Take care of you two." JJ said and let the brunette leave. And again there were tears falling. How could this end up in a fight? What if something happens to Emily? She could never touch or kiss her again. But now it was too late, the brunette had already left and was now standing with the other men. If JJ would show up like this it was too suspicious. Now she had to wait and hope that everything would go okay and she would have her girlfriend back with her.

When Emily walked towards the men she could see Hotch and Rossi being one of them.

"You ready Prentiss?" Rossi looked at her.

Emily just nodded, she hoped that everything was going to go alright, it just had to, she couldn't leave JJ behind like this. She was about to turn around and kiss her when she heard the lead detective talking to her.

"You will be wired so that we can communicate with each other. And you will do exactly what we tell you to do. No going on solo. I am making myself clear agent?"

Emily shot a glare at Hotch.

"Ehm detective that is not exactly how we work, I can assure you that agent Prentiss knows exactly what she is doing. Just let her do her job."

The detective thought for a moment. "Okay, if you say so Hotch, I trust her. But if we tell her something, there won't be any discussion."

Emily nodded and went to the policemen who were supposed to give her all the equipment she needed.

-------

"JJ honey what's wrong? Talk to me." Garcia was worried. A crying and sobbing JJ called her in the middle of the night.

"She just.. I don't know how she could say yes to that. She is pregnant for Christ sake! It's not only her life she puts in danger, it's our child's life too. And then we fought, I don't even remember why we did, and then I told her to go. I didn't even hug her or gave her a quick kiss Pen. What if something happens to her, what if she is never coming back to me? I am so scared and fucking mad at her!" JJ kept rambling. "I wanted to go after her, but then there were all these men and I couldn't go there and kiss her in front all of those men. And then there is this stupid Will LaMontagne, that man is driving me crazy, he just doesn't get it. Emily started to get jealous because he was hitting on me and such, but I can't really blame him, he doesn't know I am with her and we can't really tell him either, without telling the team and we decided to tell them when we're back home." JJ took in a deep breath.

This was time for Garcia to say something.

"Are you done now? Am I allowed to say something now?"

"Ummm yes, I am sorry Pen."

"Don't be sorry Jayj. I totally understand you, well not totally cuz I've never been in a situation like this, but I understand that you are mad at her. It was indeed reckless of her to agree to do that. Who knows what might happen to her. But it is her decision hun, you can't force her to stay out. It's Emily Prentiss we're talking about here, she is the most stubborn person I have ever met."

JJ started to calm down a little. "I know you're right Pen, but it is our child. I don't care if she is the one carrying it, it is my child too."

"I know JJ, it is still her decision. We can't do more than hope that she is coming out there alive."

"I hate my life Garcia. I want her here with me. I can't even contact her."

"What do you mean you can't contact her?" Garcia was confused, was this one of those special thingies again?

"Well I mean I can contact her, but I can't really tell her that I love her and that I am sorry for what I've said can I?"

Penelope had to agree. "Yeah you're right, that would sound a little weird, to a person who doesn't know what you two have."

JJ heard Hotch call her name. "I have to hang up now. Thank you for listening to my complaining. I love you and will talk to you soon."

"Bye my love, I will be thinking about you. Garcia out."

"I'm coming Hotch." She put her phone back into her bag and went to be with her team.

"There you are, Emily is inside the building now. We will be in contact with her all the time. Detective Meyer gave us a walkie talkie so that we cannot only hear her, but talk to her as well."

"That's great Hotch." The blonde said silently.

Morgan, who had witnessed the little fight between Emily and JJ, knew that something was wrong between them. He knew that it wasn't really his business, but he cared for his friends.

"Jayj, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here you know."

JJ turned around and looked into Derek's eyes. They were full of concern. She looked down again, her shoes suddenly seemed very interesting. "Thank you Derek, but really, I am alright."

He gently touched her shoulder and forced her to look at him again. "JJ I know it's none of my business, but I saw you and Emily fight shortly before she went in there. And I am pretty sure almost every man in this room can tell that you were crying. I am just a friend that is worried, okay. So if you need anything, I am around."

JJ was touched, she never expected Morgan to act like that. She felt tears welling up and smacked herself inwardly when she felt one escape and falling down her cheek.

"Thank you Derek, I am just very worried, that's all. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Morgan flinched when he saw how emotionally JJ got and put his strong arms around the petite blonde woman. "Me neither Jayj. But Emily knows what she is doing, you have to trust in her abilities now."

When JJ felt Derek's arms around her she let go of all her feelings. She buried her face in his chest and started sobbing.

The dark agent gently stroke JJ's back to soothe her a little. He didn't know why she suddenly broke down like this, but Morgan was sure that it had to be more than just the fight with the brunette.

"I'm sorry Derek." JJ straightened herself and stepped back a few steps. "I shouldn't have lost it like this, we're on a case and Emily needs us now."

"You don't have to be sorry JJ, everybody loses it sometimes. You're allowed to let yourself go once in a while."

The blonde smiled at him and they went back to their team.

-----

"Okay Prentiss, Gallof is in the major conference room. He told us that you should knock and tell him your name, he will let you in." Detective Benson explained the procedure.

"What exactly am I supposed to do when I am in the same room with Gallof?" The brunette asked.

"We don't really know. We don't know what he wants with you to be honest. But we will give you further explanation of what will happen."

"Okay."

Emily walked towards the big wooden door and knocked. "This is Emily Prentiss from the BAU. You wanted me to come."

She stood in front of the closed door for not more than a few seconds. Gallof opened the door and pulled her in. Emily fell to the floor, landing on her hipbone a wave of pain ran through her body.

"AAAH!" She screamed and held her hip. "Watch what you're doing you shit head."

Just when she was done swearing she felt a hand on her arm pulling her up.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you Emily, I just don't trust these policemen so I had to get you in quick. I hope you're alright."

Emily looked up and saw a face that looked familiar to her, but she couldn't really put a name to it.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

The look in the man's eyes changed from worry to disappointment. "You don't remember do you?" He asked and walked away a little bit. "She doesn't remember. How could I be that stupid." He was now more talking to himself than to the brunette.

"What do you mean I don't remember you? From what should I remember you?" Emily was confused. Did she know that man?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He started to smack himself.

Emily walked up to him, "Hey, stop!" she almost yelled. "Why should I know you? What do you want from me?"

He slowly turned around, the look in his eyes was crazy. "We went to school together. You were my buddy for my first year."

"Oh god." She gasped.

"You remember now, do you?" He asked taking her hand in his.

Emily pulled her hand away and looked at him. "You are Steven Gallof, the guy that was expelled after one year because one of _my_ roommates accused you of rape."

Gallof giggled in a crazy way. "I never did that. You have to believe me."

"I don't have to do anything. The only thing I know is, that you held very important men hostage, probably killed innocent people and are holding an FBI agent hostage now."

"No no no I didn't held those people hostage, I just needed them to tell your team that I wanted to see you. And I only killed those people because I didn't know any other way to contact you." He took a step closer to her. "I never forgot you Emily Prentiss. Every night I fell asleep I saw your face and every morning I woke up I saw it."

"You're crazy." Emily whispered.

"You're right about that. I am crazy about you."


	28. You're too emotionally involved

"He's a rapist and a murderer." JJ looked at her team and back to the detective. "You put her together with a rapist! You didn't know that did you? What did you know about that man?" She was angry, how could this stupid head put her girlfriend in such danger?

The detective cleared his throat. "We didn't know much about him that is true."

"What exactly did you know?" The blonde asked with a cold voice.

"We knew that he is in his late 40's and that he wanted to talk to agent Emily Prentiss."

"That's all?"

JJ turned around and saw Hotch standing behind her, glaring at the detective.

"You told me and agent Rossi that you know plenty. What you've just told us is something we could've figured out after 10 minutes. You put one of my people in danger, with giving me false information."

Benson looked the agent straight in the eyes. "I didn't force her to go in there special agent Hotch, I just told her that he would release the men kept hostage if he got the chance to talk to her, she agreed without hesitation. And besides you guys are trained for that, she knows what to do right?" He was getting a little insecure; the whole team looked at him with hatred in their eyes.

"You bastard put her in there because you were too much of a coward to go yourself! Of course you didn't force her. You knew that if you would tell her that the Unsub would release men if she went in there, she would say yes. You played her! I swear to god if something happens to her, the tiniest scratch, I will make your life hell!" JJ was furious. She felt Morgan's strong hand around her arm gently pulling her back.

"It's okay Jayj; he knows that he has to stand up for any consequences. And I am sure he also knows that he won't have his job any longer if the director finds this out and trust me, I will make sure that he does." The dark man said through his teeth.

"You messed with the wrong team detective." Hotch said, walking towards Benson. "I can only agree to what agent Jareau said: if something happens to her, you will be the one to blame."

Detective Benson suddenly got very pale. He grabbed one of the chairs nearby and sat down. "Are you threatening me special agent?"

"No I am not. I told you what will happen if she is seriously injured, but you can count on that I will talk to your director and tell him what you did. I don't know what he will do, but if you would work under me I would suspend you for unknown time."

Benson wanted to say something back when shattering of glass came through the speakers.

JJ was the first to respond. "Emily!"

She buried her face in Derek's chest again, who was still holding her arm. They heard Gallof yelling at the brunette and Emily trying to calm him down. No one knew if the agent was hurt, but let alone the thought of her girlfriend being injured freaked JJ out.

Hotch looked over to the blonde woman crying in Morgan's arms. He wondered why she took all of this so hard. She already had trouble with Emily going in there. Aaron knew that the blonde would be embarrassed if she knew that he saw the two women arguing about something and JJ crying. But it was his job to make sure that his team members were doing okay. And it also was his job a friend and that's what he likes to consider himself for all of his co workers. Hotch was sure that something had changed between the blonde and the brunette, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. The only thing he knew was that Jennifer Jareau was now burying her face in Derek's chest, crying and shaking because of her co worker being in a very dangerous situation.

"Stop yelling at me Steve! Just talk to me, tell me what you want from me and I will try to get it for you."

They heard Emily say to the Unsub.

-----

"I tell you what I want." Gallof started, he took a breath in and continued. "I want to have friends and a family."

Emily swallowed she knew where this conversation was going. "Well if you want to have friends you have to stop killing people."

Gallof laughed again. "It's a little too late for that now, isn't it?"

"It is." She said matter-of-factly.

"But it isn't too late to have a family right Emily?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. If he wouldn't be a killer, Emily would have felt sorry for him.

"No it's not. But first you have to go to jail for what you did to all those people." She said getting up and walking around looking out of the window.

"I am not going to jail; I have my family here already." Gallof came closer to the brunette.

"What do you mean you have your family here?" Emily knew the answer to that question, but she thought she'd ask anyway, to confuse Gallof a little.

"I have you here, the woman I wanted for so long. And we don't even have to worry about a baby, as far as I can see you've taken care of that already." He pointed with his finger in the brunette belly's direction.

Emily's hands flew to her stomach. She covered the little bump with them in order to protect the baby.

Gallof smiled. "I can see that I was right. You were never one of those people who would get fat Emily, so it only could have one reason for that little belly. I have to say I am a little disappointed in you, as my future wife I thought that _I _could be the father of our first child. But I guess I have to wait till we have our second one don't I?"

Emily felt sick. She could protect herself and take care of herself, but she never had to take her of a second human being in her entire life. She could bare some injuries. But the baby couldn't.

"Do you know what it is going to be? I mean I really have to know if I wanna plan our home which colors the little one's bedroom has to have."

Emily swallowed hard. She had to play along now. Why didn't Benson tell her that he was crazy? "I don't know yet Steve. My next appointment is next Monday."

Gallof clapped his hands in excitement. "Oh that is just great; I can see our little angel so soon already."

The brunette felt a tear escaping her eye, she wiped it away quickly, but it wasn't fast enough, Gallof saw the little gesture. He came walking towards her. "What is wrong, why are you crying?"

Emily shook her head. "It's nothing I am just so happy." She lied.

"You don't look happy. It's the baby's father isn't it? You want him to be a part of their life right? But that won't work you know, he has to be out of the picture, I don't want to share you two."

She laughed bitterly. "There is no father."

He looked at her. "What do you mean no father? There has to be a father, you can't get pregnant without a man." He stated.

"You're right, I didn't get pregnant without a man, but there is still no father."

"You mean he left?"

Emily shook her head. "No he didn't do that either."

Gallof didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Well that means that you're either a lesbian, which is almost impossible, because then I couldn't marry you, or you wanted to have a child so bad that you will be a single mother now."

She just looked at him. Emily wasn't going to tell him that she was with a woman. A woman who was standing out there, listening to their conversation and probably freaking out about the fact that not only he knew that she was pregnant, but the team as well. JJ, her thoughts were with the blonde. She could only imagine how she was feeling now. Emily knew that if JJ would be the one in here, pregnant she would be a wreck.

-----

JJ was stunned when she heard Gallof talking about Emily's baby belly. _No this couldn't be! _Her knees began to give in and her hands started shaking, she had to sit down. She looked around and saw surprised and shocked faces. Their team didn't know and they didn't plan for them to find out that way.

Hotch came walking up to her. "JJ did you know that she was pregnant, was that why you didn't want her to go in there?"

The blonde looked at her feet.

"Jennifer I need to know." He said in with a firm voice.

JJ looked up, tears in her eyes now. "Yes I did." She almost whispered.

"How could you not have told me?! How could she not have told me?! I could live with the fact that I put her in unnecessary danger, and trust me that is hard as hell, but I put a pregnant co worker and friend in there, how am I supposed to explain that to Strauss?" Hotch was angry and disappointed, he thought the brunette trusted him enough to tell him things like that. But obviously she didn't.

"I know I am sorry Hotch." She said crying now.

"That doesn't help her JJ." He said bitterly. "We have to get in there. I want people in their detective. NOW!"

Morgan walked up to his boss. "Hotch calm down, you know as well as I do, that if we go in there now, Gallof will go berserk. Let Emily work in there."

Hotch turned around and breathed in and out again. "You're right, I am sorry guys."

He grabbed the walkie-talkie from the desk and turned it on. "Prentiss this is Hotch, try to calm him down and make him stand by the window. We will have people outside, if they have a clear shot they'll shoot him. And Prentiss, we really need to talk." He added and turned it off again. Aaron turned around and looked at JJ. "I want you to go outside, you're too emotionally involved it this. I don't know why yet but we will have a talk as well JJ."

JJ's eyes widened in shock. No, she couldn't go outside, she needed to hear what happened to Emily. "Hotch please let me stay." She almost begged.

"No. Please go out."

"So I get punished now cuz I didn't tell you something Emily should've told you?"

"Yes you are. You know that you should've told me JJ, but now it is too late. I hope for you that nothing's going to happen to Emily and the baby."

JJ gasped. He was right, they should have told him. And even after Emily agreed to do this, JJ should have told him, it was her duty as a friend, agent and future mother. She turned around and stormed out of the building.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard to her?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe." Hotch thought for a moment."But what was I supposed to do? She held back very important information."

"Emily did too. She should be the one you're angry about."

"And I am! I will have a talk with her after we're done here."

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "However I think you should apologize to JJ. It is not her fault and she only acted as a friend to Emily by not telling you."

-------

Emily clenched her teeth after she heard Hotchs' comment. She knew that there were going to be consequences.

"Have you thought about a name?" He continued his small talk.

Emily got up and walked to the big window, when she looked outside she could make out snipers sitting behind the bushes.

"I have." Emily said.

Gallof was standing behind her.

"Tell me." He whispered in her ear.

"Abigail Elizabeth."

He shook his head and stood beside her now. "I don't like that name."

Before Emily could answer she heard a shot and Gallof was lying on the floor.

She looked at the door, Rossi and Morgan came running through the open wings.

"Em are you okay, did he touch you?" Derek put his arm around her waist.

"I'm fine, he hit me in the face, but that didn't hurt much."

The dark agent looked at her.

"I am fine, really."

"That's not what I am worried about."

Emily looked at her feet. "I am sorry I didn't tell any of you."

"You can explain later, I think there is a certain female agent you really need to talk to." He winked at her.

Emily didn't know if he knew, she was thankful that he didn't ask more questions.

The brunette ran out of the building across the street and into the little office. She looked around, but saw no blonde woman. She was greeted by a very angry looking Hotch and a very pitiful looking Reid.

Hotch walked up to her. "Prentiss I can't even tell you how pissed I am. How could you not tell me that you're pregnant?"

"Hotch I am sorry. I really am. I wanted to tell you all before, but then we got the case and I wanted to wait till we were home." She said honestly.

"Well you should have said no to this job then and you know it! I have to explain all of this to Strauss, what am I supposed to tell her? That my agent didn't have enough trust in me to tell me that she is pregnant and endangers herself and her baby in a case?"

Emily felt guilt building up. "I don't know, if you want me to I can talk to her before you do."

Hotch shook his head. "No, I will have to do that." He then smiled at her and hugged her. "Congratulations, I am very happy for you though. I just wish you'd told me."

Emily was confused. Not seconds ago he was almost yelling at her and now he hugged her and was happy for her. This man surprised her all the time.

"Thank you Aaron. I am sorry, I promise the next time I get pregnant you are the first one to know."

The male agent laughed. "Okay." He let go of her. "I think you should talk to JJ. I wasn't very fair to her earlier and I think she needs a friend now."

Emily looked at him. "Why where is she?"

"I sent her out. She was too emotional. Tell me Em, why exactly is she so emotional?"

The brunette sighed. "Can I just go talk to her first and then explain?"

The dark haired man nodded and Emily went outside to look for her girlfriend. It didn't take her long to find her JJ was sitting on a bench in a little park. The older woman walked up to her and sat next to the blonde.

JJ jumped a little when she felt someone next to her. She turned her head and saw that is was the brunette. Without a word she threw her arms around her lover and buried her head in Emily's crook.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again, do you her me Emily Prentiss?" She said under sobs.

Emily put her hands around the crying woman. "I am so sorry Jayj." She kissed the blonde's head.

"You didn't promise."

The brunette smiled. "I promise I will never do something that stupid ever again."

"Good. And I swear if you do, I will break up and take baby with me."

"I can't let that happen. Jayj we need to talk though."

The blonde looked into dark brown eyes. "I know. Hotch is very mad at me for not telling him you are pregnant."

"I've already talked to him Sweetie, he told me to go talk to you. He said he is happy for me, but he wants to know why you were so emotional." Emily took the blonde's hand in hers. "We need to tell him."

"I'm sorry I broke down, but when he hit you and when he figured out you are pregnant I couldn't just stand there anymore."

"You don't have to apologize to me Jayj, I am not mad at you. I know that I would have reacted the same way, hell I would have run in there and killed this guy. But now we have to explain everything to him."

JJ looked down at their hands. "I know." She looked up again. "I know I told you I want people to know, but I am so scared Em. I don't want us to get into trouble with Strauss."

"Well we need to tell Hotch, there is no way around this. We don't have to tell the other though if you don't want to, but then you'll just be auntie JJ as long as I am pregnant."

The younger woman sighed. "I know. Can we just tell Hotch and when we're back we can still tell the other right?"

Emily leaned forward and kissed JJ. "Yes we can, now let's get back there."

They got up and Emily immediately reached for her girlfriend's.

JJ looked at her, but the brunette only smiled. "We can be just friends holding hands, you were upset and I just consoled you."

JJ smiled. "Yes you did."

They went to their boss who was smiling at them.

Aaron knew something was up, but he wanted the two women to tell him themselves. "So?" He asked.

Emily and JJ looked at each other and back at the dark haired man. "Umm.. Okay soooooooooo. You know that I am pregnant already, and that there is no father, as I said to Gallof." Emily paused for a moment. "Because this baby is going to have two mothers. JJ and me."

Their boss' smile grew bigger and bigger and then he hugged both of them tight. "I am very happy for the both of you. I think you two go very well together. Just make sure things like today don't happen too often. And if you don't want people to know about you, you should consider being a little more discreet."

Emily was stunned; she thought they were pretty discrete. "We thought we covered it up pretty well to be honest."

Hotch cleared his throat. "Well I was suspecting something has changed between the two of you. Your eyes and gesture towards each other said it."

"What about Strauss?" JJ asked, fearing the answer.

"I have to be honest I don't know. If she ever finds out I will have your backs, but I can't promise anything."

"We really appreciate that Aaron. Thank you."

He smiled again. "You can go now."

"But I thought you were so pissed." Emily teased.

"Don't push it Em."

"Okay sorry I will see you tomorrow morning."


	29. Pizza and a blanket

**I know it's a little short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**I hope you like it and if you do please comment.. : )**

**I don't own any of the characters**

Both women walked out of the building holding hands, they didn't care if people saw them. Right now they were just a happy couple walking along the streets.

Emily chuckled. "I knew he suspected something."

"You did?" JJ looked at her lover.

"Yes, he was looking at us in a different way, I just thought he would come up to us and ask."

"Do you think that the others know too?"

"I don't know, Morgan might know something, but not particularly that _we're_ together, but that something has changed between us. Let's talk about something else now though. What do you want to do?"

JJ put her arm around the brunette's waist and snuggled into her side. "I don't care what we do, as long as it doesn't involve maniacs, guns and shooting."

Emily laughed. "Okay I think I can do that. How about we have a little picnic?"

"Em, you were a hostage just an hour ago and now you want to go have a picnic?" JJ looked her lover in the eyes.

"Yes I do and besides I am hungry I need a bite or two, or three."

"Or four or five right?" The blonde teased and earned a nudge for that. "Hey it's true, you eat like a pig since you're two."

"Not true." The brunette pouted.

"Yes true." JJ gave her girlfriend a little peck on the lips.

"I want pizza. Let's go get pizza and a blanket."

"You wanna buy a blanket at a pizza place?"

"No not at the pizza place you little dummy, at a blanket store of course." Emily laughed again.

"I am a dummy?" The blonde stepped away from her lover and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Who said that? I did? Now why would I do that? I mean I obviously love you."

Emily stepped closer to her girlfriend, but JJ stepped away again.

"No not working, you gotta work your magic on this one here missy."

Emily kneeled down in front of JJ and took one of her hand into her own two.

JJ was shocked and didn't know how to react, was Emily proposing to her? She didn't want that, she only meant that Emily had to say a little bit more than just this, she was only teasing and now her girlfriend was kneeling on the pavement ready to propose.

"Jennifer Kirsten Jareau," she paused to dramatize the situation. She loved to tease the blonde like this. "I love you more than anything. And here and now I am apologizing to you for calling you a dummy."

JJ relaxed again after she realized that her girlfriend was teasing her. "I hate you! I thought my heart stopped beating when you kneeled down."

The brunette had to hold her stomach because she was laughing so hard. "I know, I really had a hard time not bursting out into laughter seeing your face."

The blonde pulled her lover up to meet her lips. She gently bit down on the brunette's lower lip.

"So I guess I worked my magic." Emily smirked at her girlfriend.

JJ winked at her. "Yes you did. But next time please apologize in a different way."

"You got it. Can we go get pizza and a blanket now?" Emily looked at Jennifer with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes we can, but I doubt we'll find a blanket shop." The other woman laughed.

"You never know."

Emily hooked her arm with the blonde's and they kept walking down the street.

------

"I can't believe you actually found a blanket." JJ said and had a bite from her pizza.

The brunette chewed on her piece and smiled at the blonde. "I told you we would have a picnic."

"Yes you told me that. And I can't believe we found this beautiful place." JJ looked around. They found a peaceful little valley with a lake and some trees. No one was there so they had the little valley for themselves. No need for them to cover up their relationship and no strange looks from other people. They could just be Emily and JJ.

"I'm good aren't I?"

The blonde gently pushed Emily down and pulled up the brunette's t-shirt, but only so much to reveal her stomach. She placed light kissed on the baby bump.

"Hi my love, it's mom. Do you think mommy is as good as she thinks she is?" JJ felt a little kick and laughed. "Well I guess you do, don't you? I do. I think she is the best."

She kissed her girlfriend's stomach again, this time a little higher. Bringing up her hand to pull the shirt even higher she continued her kisses. It didn't take her long to reach the brunette's bra. She kissed around her breasts and up her neck, doing that she also pulled of the t-shirt completely, leaving Emily in her bra.

"Umm Jayj, what are you planning to achieve here?"

"I don't know." JJ mumbled against the brunette's skin. "But you seem to like it." She made her way up to her lover's lips. The kiss grew more passionate and JJ felt Emily's tongue brush against her lower lip. Eagerly allowing entry both their tongues collided sending jolts through both of the women's bodies. JJ still had butterflies in her stomach when she got kissed like that by her girlfriend. She loved the feeling of the brunette's soft lips.

Emily knew if someone would see them, they could get into big trouble, but she didn't care. They haven't spent a lot time together since they got the new case. She wanted to turn her lover over when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She groaned and tried to ignore it, but the thing just kept going.

"Jayj my phone."

"I know I can feel it and I must say that I'd like it to keep going."

Emily huffed. She pressed her body tighter to the blonde's and heard a moan coming from the woman lying on top of her. "What if it is Hotch and when he asks me why I didn't answer am I supposed to tell him that I didn't answer because a certain blonde took great pleasure in my vibrate status?"

JJ shifted off the brunette and lay down beside her. "You're a tease."

Emily reached for her phone and checked her display, her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Mother?"

JJ chocked a little and looked at her lover.

"I am on a case…. I don't know when I'm… Yes mother… I'd love to come over some time, but right now…. Yes I will try…. No you heard wrong… I can assure you that…" Emily rolled her eyes, making JJ chuckle. "I know… Yes I will call you, see you mother." She hung up.

"Oh my god I can't believe I got hot cuz your mother called."

Emily laughed holding her stomach. "I know, that is definitely something I'm gonna tell Garcia."

"Ooooh no you won't." JJ pushed the brunette down again pressing her lips and Emily's.

"And what makes you think that?" Emily chuckled.

"Well," the blonde kissed her girlfriends neck. "because if you tell her," she continued her kissed down to the brunette's bra. "I will stop right this instant." JJ looked at Emily with a mischievous smile on her face.

Emily huffed.

Raising her eyebrows JJ smiled at her. "See I told you."

JJ continued her kisses when she heard voices coming from behind them. Her head snapped up and she saw people coming their way.

"Oh you've got to be kidding, now?"

Emily who obviously hadn't heard the people looked at her confused. "Why did you stop Jayj?"

Jennifer pointed her finger north to show Emily why she didn't went on.

"Shit." The brunette hissed and was looking for her shirt. "Jayj where did you put my shirt?" She looked around but she couldn't find it.

"Well it has to be here somewhere."

"I can't find it Jennifer and they can almost see us."

"Maybe you're lying on it?" The blonde suggested.

Emily got up and luckily her girlfriend was right, she pulled her shirt over and sat down again.

"That was close." The brunette said and smiled at the people passing their little picnic site.

"I know, but it was also extremely exciting and hot." JJ smiled and took another bite of her pizza.

Shaking her head Emily laughed. "You're unbelievable. You're turned on when people watch?"

"I don't know, I just think it's exciting and the thought that we could get caught turns me on yes."

Scooting a little closer to the blonde Emily took her hand. "Good to know."

"What do you mean, 'good to know'?"

"Well just something I will keep in mind that's all, now eat your pizza, so I can get some ice cream."

JJ laughed. "You haven't even finished your pizza Em."

"I know, I just want something else now, I don't feel like pizza anymore."

"You know whom you remind me of?"

"No, who?"

"My friend's five year old son."

The brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned around so that she was facing away from her lover.

JJ laughed sweetly and scooted closer behind Emily. She put her arms around her and kissed her neck gently.

"I'm sorry, but you act like a moody five-year old."

Emily smiled a little. "Am not." She pouted.

"Yes you do, but that's okay. It makes me love you even more." JJ turned the brunette's face around and kissed her.


End file.
